The Challenge of Time
by a.dale
Summary: An ageless god running from his demons hides on earth; a man who can't deny his curiosities finds him; but the demons are catching up and this doesn't bode well for god or man.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Everything Starts With a Cliche**

Loki Laufeyson stepped out into the street and was immediately bombarded with the sounds and nuisances of regular people. Scowl already in place, he strode down the busy streets, the crowds subconsciously giving him a wide birth – as if they knew he'd bring trouble. He walked to the same coffee shop he went to everyday – picking the same table in the back corner of the room, ordering the same coffee, and opening that morning's newspaper. Like every morning, he ignored the eyes of almost all the other customers – except one. There was one set of eyes he payed closed attention too, watching even as they watched him. He was just better at the subtlety, if the other was even being subtle. He knew the man watching him wasn't known for subtlety.

Tony Stark noticed the man in the back corner the moment he stepped into the small cafe. It was an intimate spot – used mostly by rich, higher end folk who tried to avoid the popular chain stores. He'd been in for the first time a month before, ducking in to avoid another one night meeting with a woman, when he first noticed the man. He'd returned every morning since then, more and more curious every time he saw the other there. He was always there when Tony arrived and always there when he left, always half hidden behind a newspaper and always immaculately dressed. As an American icon, he was used to his attention being returned, but this man had never looked up to so much as flicker a glance, though he knew he had been openly staring since he'd discovered both man and cafe. When his coffee was served, he decided to wander over to the table, finally unable to go on without gaining some sort of recognition from the mystery man.

"Morning," Tony greeted, and the man looked up with cool blue eyes, a single brow lifted in question. "Anything interesting in there today? I only find it interesting if it's about me." he said with his trademark smirk, watching the mystery man's face.

"Tony Stark. What a lovely surprise. To what do I owe the honour?" there was a hint of sarcasm in his tone, and that only drew Tony's interest.

"What's your name?" he asked, and received the same cool look.

"Loki. Laufeyson." he replied simply, and Tony took the chair across from him without an invitation. The temperature of the look dropped even farther, but Tony didn't budge, watching as Loki politely folded his newspaper on the table before picking up his coffee cup. "Is there something you'd like?" he asked politely but with a hint of impatience, as if he couldn't wait for the conversation to be over.

"Yes, why do you drink the exact same coffee every morning in a spot that is constantly coming up with new flavours? Don't you get bored or curious? I get bored. Uniformity isn't my style." there was a hint of a smile at that, though it was the quickest flash, and Tony leaned forward.

"There is reliability in having the same day each day," Loki answered in an offhand tone, but beneath that was a rawness to the statement.

"Why here and not another cafe?"

Loki gave him a bored expression, though the first thought that came to mind was 'peasants'.

"Why do you come here?" he asked, fielding the question with one of his own. Tony just grinned at the evasion.

"You."

Loki froze for a sixth of a second but otherwise didn't react, taking another sip of his coffee. It was what he'd suspected, but what he hadn't expected was so blatant a reply.

"I'm no one of importance." Loki said with a shrug, reaching for his paper again, about to open it and dismiss the man across from him.

"I disagree." there was a pause where Loki just gave Tony and ice cold look, but there was a curiosity behind it. "Dinner. Tonight. Eight o'clock suit you?"

"I have previous arrangements for tonight." Loki said dismissively, and now Tony Stark flashed his trademark grin.

"Not anymore you don't." He slid a card across the table with fancy print and a phone number on it. "Here. Eight o'clock. Table name will be under Stark." He sauntered away and Loki stared after him, expressionless.

When Tony glanced through the window before walking by, Loki was reading the paper again, the card still sitting on the table. With another grin, he pulled out his cellphone.

"Pepper, I need you to make a reservation for me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The First Date**

Pulling the card from his coat pocket, Loki frowned down at the address. He'd expected something a bit over the top, but he hadn't expected anything quite so extravagant. It was classy – which also surprised him. Tony Stark wasn't usually one who aimed for class – but loud and obnoxiously obvious. He checked his watch, reading 8:30, and decided that was sufficiently late.

The entryway was simple but again classy, the host waiting at a black podium.

"Hello, may I help you?"

Loki nodded, already looking past him, searching the dining room for the man he was meeting.

"I'm here to meet someone. Tony Stark." the host straightened immediately, stepping away from the podium and motioning for him to follow. He walked away from the main dining room, following a well-lit but not bright hall to a separate hall. At the end of the hall was another dining room, this one nearly empty but for a few tables, at one of which sat Tony, a decanter already in hand.

He looked up as Loki followed the host in, a grin splitting his face. He stood and Loki noticed the suit, so out of place on Tony Stark, and yet still modern enough with it's cut and colours to suit him. Loki walked up to the table, carefully unwinding his scarf and draping both it and his coat over the back of the chair. He sat across from Tony and watched as the other man asked for the wine list, picking a dry red, looking over for approval. Loki simply nodded, only looking away from his host to take in the surroundings. He'd dined at many fine restaurants, but never in one quite like this one. The wine was brought over and Tony tested it before motioning for the two glasses to be poured. When his own was filled, Loki lifted it to his lips, taking a careful sip before setting the glass down again.

"I wasn't sure if you'd show," Tony said, tilting his glass and Loki lifted a shoulder, never taking his eyes from his host.

"I wasn't going to." he admitted, "but that would be rude."

Tony opened his menu, not even looking at the words, watching instead as Loki followed suit. He watched his guest skim the options, eyes never resting long in one place. Obviously aware of the others' eyes, he took a sip another sip of his wine, acting as if he hadn't a care in the world, but the scrutiny was beginning to make him far to self-aware.

"Staring is also rude," he commented, but Tony only grinned.

"I can't help it. You don't even seem to notice."

"I always notice." Loki looked up, and for a moment there was something ice-cold in his eyes, but brittle instead of strong. Loki himself didn't seem to notice, but Tony saw it, and was unable to help wanting to reach out – touch this lonely man just for an instant. But then Loki looked away and set his menu down carefully. The waiter was immediately by the table, hovering just far enough away that he wouldn't intrude on conversation but could be called over with a word. Tony set his own menu down, and waved the waiter over.

"The usual," Tony stated, and Loki merely lifted a brow to which he was given a quick smile.

"Arugula salad, thank you." Loki said, hands folded in his lap so that the waiter could remove his menu.

"You're not a vegetarian, are you?" Tony asked skeptically, and Loki gave him a bland stare.

"Did you not read the menu?" he asked.

"Well of course I did,"

"Then you'll have noticed that the arugula salad has chicken."

Tony chuckled before taking another sip of his wine.

"Considering I told you to be here rather than asked, it wouldn't have been rude to not show." Tony commented, and Loki gave another half shrug, lifting the wine glass to his lips again, eyes locked on his host again.

"I couldn't think of a good excuse not to come." he finally replied, and Tony blinked in surprise at the honest answer. Not many people would admit to Tony Stark that they only met him because they had nothing better to do. Loki was watching him carefully, and Tony watched a hint of a smile pass over his features. It was a test, he realized, to see how the great Tony Stark would react.

"Glad I could provide you some entertainment." he said easily, and Loki lifted a brow, another smile flickering over his features.

"I dare say you just might."

The evening passed faster than either man expected, and Tony sat back after his full steak meal, glaring at the dessert menu. Loki glanced up, amused once again by his host. It seemed to be a common occurrence, and a pleasant surprise to be amused by rather than at.

"Dessert?" Loki enquired, and Tony's scowl only deepened.

"I shouldn't." he said, and missed another flicker of a smile.

"May I?" Loki asked, and Tony nodded, waving his hand in offering.

"Of course! Anything you like." he waved, and the waiter scurried over.

"I'd like the chocolate cake please," he said, passing the menu to the waiter. Tony returned to watching his guest, who returned the gaze this time with mild amusement.

"Tired of staring yet?" he asked casually, as if it were no longer a strange thing to question, and Tony smiled.

"Not a chance."

Loki gave a nearly dramatic sigh that had Tony's smile widening to a grin. Before Tony could comment, the waiter returned with Loki's dessert, a towering monster of a dessert, with four layers of different cakes, separated by rich icing and mousse. Both chocolate and caramel sauce were drizzled over the top, with shreds of dark chocolate shaved over the plate, and two chocolate covered strawberries on opposite corners of the plate. The waiter set the plate down in front of Loki before wandering away, and Tony stared in both awe and jealousy, wishing he had ordered dessert. Then he watched in surprised as Loki cleared the centre of the table, pushing the plate between them and lifting Tony's dessert fork to offer to him.

"You didn't think for a moment I could eat this on my own, did you?" Loki asked amiably, and Tony accepted the utensil, watching as Loki lifted his own fork, taking a small corner of the cake and bringing it to his mouth. His lips closed around the bite and he pulled the fork free, clean of the bite, and Tony found himself once again staring as Loki slowly savoured the bite. Loki closed his eyes as he swallowed, knowing what the other was seeing, and a smile played across his lips.

"Delicious," he said, opening his eyes, and watched Tony swallow, fork still poised above the plate. Loki's smile grew another fraction as he took another corner of cake. "Try it, I insist."

Tony blinked, eyes dropping to focus on his fork.

"Right." he mumbled, taking a bite. Loki watched him as he savoured his second bite, watching Tony's gaze get caught again.

"And?"

Again Tony seemed to snap out of a haze and swallowed his bite of cake.

"Delicious." he said, then looked down at the plate in amazement as if he'd said it before really having tasted it. "It's actually delicious." Tony looked across at Loki, an almost dazzled smile on his face, as if he'd just discovered a puppy under the christmas tree, and Loki found himself charmed. He was glad he'd decided to meet the famous Tony Stark for dinner, and more than a little glad that there was more to this man than portrayed in the press.

They finished their shared dessert and left together, and Loki turned up the collar of his coat against the light snow that had begun to fall.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? The snow." Tony said as he began to walk. Loki fell into step beside him a moment later.

"I don't have many fond memories of this sort of weather." Loki said simply, and Tony caught the sadness in the statement. He vowed to try and give this lonely man at least one happy winter memory.

They walked along with more friendly chatter, their footprints distinct in the first snowfall of the season.

"Come back with me," Tony said suddenly, and Loki stopped short.

"Pardon?"

"To Stark tower. Come back with me." he regretted the words the moment they'd passed his lips, and he felt his chest contract when Loki's smile dropped.

"I don't think that is the wisest of decisions." he said slowly, politely, all the friendliness from earlier in the evening back behind that cool, polite mask. "Thank you for dinner, it was quite the experience." he turned and walked away, coat swirling around his calves, and Tony just stood watching him go, feeling like the largest idiot on the planet.

Loki walked away feeling as if he'd just been duped and he kicked at the snow on the ground angrily. To think he'd almost believed that the famous playboy Tony Stark had been interested in more than just a single night – the thought cut off abruptly and he paused in his step, looking back over his shoulder to where Tony still stood. Could it have been a mistake? Those words being so common on his tongue that they were spoken before he could think. He thought back to the moment Tony had said them, the way he'd almost winced at his own words. Frowning again, though this time for curiosity, Loki continued walking, wondering whether or not to be offended, or to pity and forgive the man. He kept walking, tugging briefly at his collar again. He would make no decision until if and when Tony contacted him again. He nodded to himself as he continued walking, a hopeful smile turning up the corners of his mouth. He hoped it would be when, rather than if.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Unexpected Apology**

It was two weeks after their date, their first and only date to that day, and Loki sat at the same table in the cafe as he had every morning before, and every morning since. He was reading the morning paper, sipping at his coffee, amused and yet disgusted by the actions of the regular human minds. He wondered if it took effort for them to be that stupid, or if it was a naturally born talent.

"Is this seat taken?"

Loki didn't look up, but two weeks worth of built up curiosity was automatically lifted.

"That would depend."

"On?"

Loki folded his paper carefully, setting it on the table and taking another sip of coffee. He set the cup back on the table, folding his hands in his lap before finally looking up.

"It depends on which Tony Stark is asking."

Tony seemed to instantly relax, and gave a smile that would have appeared nervous on anyone else, but only seemed charming on him.

"The one who asked you to dinner. Not the one who walked with you afterwards."

Loki's relief was immediate, but he gave no reaction, other than to lean back in his seat, lifting his coffee to his lips, other hand resting on the table. Tony took that as an opening, pulling out the chair and sitting across from him.

"I'm sorry," he began, but Loki immediately waved him off.

"There's no need-"

Tony cut him off by putting his hand over Loki's for an instant.

"Yes there is."

Loki pulled his hand away but made no further moves to stop him from speaking.

"I'm sorry." Tony began again, "That I ruined your night by what I can only refer to as my automatic reaction." he seemed to wince as he say it, and though it pleased him, Loki wondered why Tony Stark, the man who apologized for nothing, was here apologizing to him.

"It really doesn't matter," Loki said, now uncomfortable with the thought that this was unusual Stark behaviour. "You offered, I declined. The world has yet to stop spinning." he looked away again, wondering briefly if he could excuse himself, or maybe end it amicably and choose a new cafe to frequent. The idea had him cringing, but the apology was almost embarrassing.

"I didn't mean to offer." Tony said, irritated that his attempt of an apology was being blown off, and Loki looked up again. "I didn't want you to come up." Now he raised a single brow in a cool expression and Tony let out an annoyed huff.

"well I DID want you to come up, but not like that."

Loki just stared at him, arms now folded in front of his chest as he lounged back in his chair.

"Not like what, exactly?" he asked, and now Tony scowled at him.

"Not only for one night. Dinner was great. I didn't want it to be the only one we had together."

Loki remained silent for a moment, his eyes never leaving Tony's face, curiosity burning inside of him to ask why this man was apologizing. His curiosity finally got the better of him.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Tony asked, confused.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" he leaned forward, eyes intent with the question. "Tony Stark, the man who never apologizes for anything, is sitting here apologizing to me for something he normally would not even think twice about. Why?"

"Because you're different."

Loki recoiled at the words, all emotion gone from his face.

"So that's in then, I'm a collectable item – a novelty?" he stood, pulling on his coat, glaring at his gloves as he pulled them on as well. "I'm not some trivial person to be trifled with, Mr. Stark. Next time you wish to _collect_ someone, you'd do well to stick to brainless women." he breezed out the door into the cold, scowling at the weather as he started down the street, turning his collar up against the breeze. He'd already hated the cold, but now he loathed it with every particle of his being for adding to his already terrible mood.

"Loki!" Tony called, watching as the tall, slender man weaved his way through the crowd ahead of him. He didn't slow, or even glance back, instead he seemed to speed up. Without even a moments hesitation, Tony chased after him, following him through the crowd. He followed Loki as he made his way through the streets, and it came to the point where they both knew that Tony was on his heels. Loki turned into the park, walking down the pretty, snow dusted paths. Finally, he spun on his heels, nearly colliding with Tony, who skidded to a stop just in time.

"Stop following me." Loki said darkly, glaring at Tony.

"Not until you listen to me."

Loki's glare only darkened. "I've heard quite enough, thank you." he said, moving to turn away again, but Tony stopped him with a hand on his arm. Loki's eyes dropped to Tony's hand on his arm before lifting to meet Tony's gaze, his eyes dangerous. "I would suggest you remove your hand," he said icily, "Before I remove it for you."

Tony dropped his hand, but stayed put.

"Just listen to me. I didn't mean what you thought I meant. I don't see you as a collectable. I have enough of those as it is." he winced at his own words but pushed on. "What I meant when I said you were different is that it meant something. Spending the evening with you wasn't a normal evening for me, because I rarely enjoy my dinner dates as much as I enjoyed you. In fact, I don't think I've ever enjoyed one as much."

"Why are you saying this to me." Loki asked, and though he appeared skeptical, he was no longer trying to leave.

"Because I want to do it again. Dinner, I mean. Or lunch. Or even just coffee."

"But why?" this time it was disbelief, and Tony rolled his eyes, the first action of the day that seemed to fit.

"Do I have to have another reason? I had fun. I like having fun. Fun is the most important thing to have."

That nearly got a smirk, but Loki fought against it. He wasn't sure he wanted to accept the apology. Tony's words were so much different than what he expected, and yet he almost wanted to believe them. It had been a long time since he'd enjoyed another persons company. A long time since he'd stopped running long enough to meet any such person he may enjoy. Though he was tempted to keep running, he craved even so much as a friend again. Just any contact that wasn't another fight. He was so tired of fighting.

Tony saw the conflict behind Loki's eyes, and took a step forward.

"Tomorrow, meet me for dinner again. There's a place I'd like to try."

Loki hesitated, but only for a moment, the man was trying to hard to prove himself that he couldn't be anything but honest.

"Where?"

Tony grinned, and Loki was once again relieved by the familiar reaction and expression.

"I'll pick you up at eight."

Loki frowned again. "You don't know where I live." he said, and Tony's grin just widened.

"I know everything." the cockiness back, Tony slid his hands in his pockets, already starting to walk away.

"Tomorrow at eight. Wear something nice."

Loki shot him a look but didn't respond, instead turning to continue walking. It looked like he would be seeing the famous Tony Stark again, and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Night Terrors**

They pulled up in front of the restaurant and the valet opened Loki's door. They went inside together, Tony not even having to give his name before the hostess was ushering them to a secluded table off to the side of the dining room, a candle already lit at the dim table. It was a charming, and again extravagant restaurant. They were in a booth this time, and they hung their coats before sitting across from each other. Tony watched as Loki accepted his menu, opening it carefully. When Tony opened his own menu, Loki looked up, his hands gripping the menu tightly. He tried not to fidget but felt nervous, unsure of what to say now to this man, embarrassed from their last encounter.

"I – I wish to apologize for last time."

Tony looked up in surprise and immediately saw the discomfort on the surface, the nerves hidden beneath it.

"For what? You were justified-" he tried to say, but Loki waved him off.

"No, I wasn't. My reaction was harsh and unfair. You had no way of knowing a specific phrase would offend or upset me and so reacting upon it is completely my fault." he seemed to relax once the words had left his lip and busied himself taking a sip of his water. Tony watched him, surprised again by the man across from him.

"It's okay."

The words were simple, commonly used and heard everyday in some context or another, but this time it meant something more than just a trivial response. Loki felt his smile moments after he'd realized he'd allowed it onto his expression, and watched Tony's lips curve in response. Tony's eyes dropped briefly to the menu before setting it open on the table, clearly about to make a suggestion.

"How do you feel about seafood?"

Tony whistled on his way up the elevator to his flat, completely thrilled that the second date had gone so well. So well, in fact, that Loki had suggested a third. He grinned to himself as he stripped off his suit jacket, tossing it on a chair. It was promising for the future that it was starting to no longer seem as one sided. He froze mid-step, wondering when he'd cared so much about the future, but shrugged it off, pulling his phone out of his pocket as it rang for the third time since he'd reached the building.

"Hello,"

"Tony where have you been, I've been trying to reach you all night!" Pepper's voice came through, clearly frustrated.

"I was on a date. What is it?"

There was a pause before she answered but then the annoyance only became more apparent.

"We've got media on the doorstep wondering if the man you've been meeting has to do with some new weapons deal? Especially since you called off the weapons making and then were seen with a wealthy, foreign man."

Tony's grip on the phone tightened, his other hand lifting to touch the circle of glass and metal in the centre of his chest. He opened his shirt with one hand, moving in front of the mirror to see the blue glow of his own life shining in his reflection.

"No. It wasn't an arms deal. He was my date."

There was a moment of shocked silence, and then Pepper cleared her throat.

"What should I tell the media?"

"Nothing." he replied, and she huffed in his ear.

"I have to tell them _something_."

Tony thought of Loki's reaction to any attention from the press and cringed.

"Just tell them that it had nothing to do with weapons." he said, and he heard her sigh, pen scratching.

"Fine. But I really do think you should reconsider on the matter. Weapons are – were your main source of business." she said, and Tony shrugged before remembering she couldn't see him.

"Goodnight Pepper." he hung up before she could say anything more, staring at the piece in his chest, then he turned towards the elevator again, taking it to his lab. There, he moved to stand in front of the iron man suit.

"Time for a night out I think."

Loki tossed and turned in his sleep, the sounds and images of warfare filling his senses. He jolted awake at a moment where he should've died, sheets tangled around his limbs, chest heaving as he gasped in the air. He slumped back against the pillow, running a hand over his face before getting up, getting himself a glass of water before moving towards the window and pulling back the curtain. The city lights shone, the sky a midnight blue above the bright glow of city life.

A small, fast moving shape in the air caught his attention and he tracked it with his gaze, recognizing fairly quickly the iron man suit. He frowned as he studied it; the glow of power source in the middle of its chest, the flashy red and gold colours. There had been a lot of talk about the suit, and the man who owned it.

Loki's thoughts drifted back to his date, and he smiled at the memory. Tony Stark. Who would've assumed he would associate himself with such a name, so focused in the media, when he was trying to hide. Yet what bad could come of it? He wasn't somewhere people would look; not for him anyways. He watched the iron man suit fly over the city and disappear behind a cluster of towers and stepped away from the window, tugging the curtains back in place. He glanced at the bed but knew he wouldn't get anymore sleep that night and so turned instead to his closet, reaching for clothing. Perhaps it was time for a walk.

Loki found himself walking down the empty streets of three a.m.. He was alone in the streets, alone in his thoughts, and so alone to brood. He watched the snow as it fell, each flake intricate and pretty. A shout caught his attention, and Loki turned towards one of the many houses in the street, noticing for the first time how the door was open. A little boy came running out, no older than 8, still dressed in his pyjamas, face stained with tears. He came running up to Loki, who crouched in front of the boy, unable to walk away from the distressed child.

"What's wrong?"

"You have to help! He's hurting my mom. I tried to stop him, I swear I tried, but he locked the door and I can't get in. Please help me, please!" Loki stood, taking the boys hand gently in his, instantly furious.

"Take me there."

The little boy tugged him along, up his front steps and into the house. The mother's voice came from the back room and the boy pulled him forward. When they reached the door, Loki stepped in front of the boy, pushing on the locked door with what appeared to be little force. It sprang open, the boy looking on in awe as Loki took in the scene.

A man stood over what Loki could only assume was the boys mother, and she cowered away from him, hands raised over a battered face. The man's hands were in front of him so Loki couldn't see, but he could hear the words.

"You never learn!" he raved. "You just let that little brat run wild. And _you_, you're clumsy and useless. I should just be rid of you and get myself a new wife." Loki's hands clenched in fists as he stepped into the room.

"I think you need to learn to respect the mother of your child." Loki said, understanding well enough what had been going on. The man spun, eyes wild, face splotchy with anger and drink, clearly not sober. Disgust welled in Loki's chest but he remained still, watching the man as he brandished a gun. The woman had scuttled away from him, moving to put space between her and her husband, and Loki stepped back, drawing the man out of the room.

"What are you doing in my house?" the man demanded, and Loki shrugged, not altogether sure himself.

"My help was requested." he said, and the fathers face went purple.

"By who?" he turned just as the little boy tried to dart past him to his mother, and the man grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. The little boy cried out, just as the mother rushed forward, but Loki was faster. Quick as a snake, he'd grabbed the mans wrist, forcing him to release the boy, and pushed him across the room, placing himself between the man and the rest of his family. He watched the mother scoop her son into her arms, clearly relieved, but when she looked up at him, she didn't say a word, eyes sparkling with tears, one half closed from what Loki could only assume was a fist, but she clung protectively to her boy, and Loki respected her for that. He turned back as the man climbed back to his feet, and Loki watched him with scorn.

"Perhaps we should carry on this discussion outside." Loki suggested, and the man stood, trying to be imposing at his full height, but Loki still looked down at him. The man seemed to hesitate, and Loki looked back at the mother and child.

"Do you wish to see him again?" he asked, and while the mother frowned, the boy shook his head.

"He hurts momma. He should go to jail for life."

"You watch your tongue boy, who do you think puts food in your stomach? Clothes on your worthless back?" he tried to move towards them but Loki pushed him back again, sending him reeling without even sparing him a glance.

"Ma'am?"

"I-" she hesitated then shook his head, eyes defiant as she looked at her sons father. "No."

Without another word, Loki turned back to the man who was glaring murderously at the wife.

"You'll pay for that you worthless bitch." he said, but now Loki was moving forward, stepping out of reach of one punch just to come in, grabbing the mans' shirt and tossing him towards the front door. The man stumbled but managed to stay on his feet, spinning back.

"You can't kick me outta my own house!" he said, and Loki just raised his eyebrows.

"No, I can do much worse. But we're going outside to end this conversation. You can either make your own way or I will force you but you will no longer display such violence in front of your family." he shoved the man back, eyes suddenly ice cold, violent, and not quite human. "You are supposed to _protect_ them from violence," he hissed, shoving the man down the stairs, and yet he appeared at the mans head when he fell, appearing taller, feral. "They are your _family_." he dragged the man to his feet, even as the man quaked with fear at what he'd seen, pulling out a phone and calling a taxi. He held the man up for the ten minutes it took for the taxi to arrive, shoving him in first and then looking back to the house. The wife and son stood in the door and he just nodded before climbing into the taxi.

"Where too sir?" the taxi driver asked, and Loki glanced over at the man who was watching him as if afraid he would bite. Loki gave the man an almost savage grin.

"Just drive towards the water. I'll tell you when to stop."

The taxi pulled away and Loki glanced back to see the door closing and turned back to the husband.

"Looks as if you're no longer welcome home." he said, and the man just shrank back, having seen something terrifying in this man who had appeared in his house.

"You're a demon." he managed to whimper, and Loki slid a cool look in his direction.

"No."

He motioned to the driver to pull over next to an abandoned shop with an alley, paying the driver and dragging the man out. He waited for the taxi to pull out of sight before dragging the man into the alley, snow catching in his raven black hair, his eyes seeming to nearly glow as they bore holes in the man.

"I'm not a demon." he paused as he pushed the man against the brick wall, pulling off his gloves and tucking them into his pocket. When he looked back up, his appearance had changed and the man whimpered again as he shrank back. "I am so much worse than any night terror you could conceive."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** – **Winter Festivities**

"There's two feet of snow on the ground." Loki said into his cellphone with a scowl, "I don't want to go anywhere."

"Come on Loki, It'll be fun I promise. We can even pick up something warm to drink on the way."

Loki dropped onto his couch, same scowl in place. They'd been out together at least a dozen times at that point, and though Loki hated the amount of snow that had fallen, he was partial to seeing Tony and they both knew it.

"I would really rather not." he said, even as the doorbell rang. "Just a moment Tony, someone is at the door." he stood and moved to the door and pulled it open to see Tony standing there, phone pressed to his ear and a grin spread across his face. Loki snapped his phone closed and Tony stepped inside, pulling Loki's coat off the hook and offering it to him.

"Come on. It'll be fun." he said, and Loki snatched his coat away, shrugging it on and wrapping his scarf around his neck. He pulled his gloves from his pocket, putting them on as well before turning another glare on Tony.

"Let's get it over with."

Tony grinned and waved Loki out of his apartment, waiting as he locked it before leading the way out.

"I've heard its pretty. Plus you've never done Christmas and I've heard this is an important christmasy think to do." Loki paused outside the doors of his building, turning a look on Tony.

"You've heard?"

Tony just pulled Loki forward, a hand on his arm.

"Just come on. It's a first for both of us. I'll even buy you a hot chocolate."

Loki couldn't help the smallest of smiles at Tony's enthusiasm and with a sigh followed him down the snowy street.

"Aren't you ever afraid people will recognize you?" Loki asked suddenly, and Tony shrugged.

"No. Who expects Tony Stark at a Christmas tree lighting? Nobody." he pulled Loki into a coffee shop and Loki looked around in distaste, trying to keep the feeling from his expression. There were so many _regular_ people here. So many of the selfish kind he despised. His eyes flickered to the television displaying the news as Tony ordered their drinks, catching sight of the story that had been repeating all day.

"I hear they still haven't found out what managed to freeze that man so solidly." Tony noted, snapping Loki out of his thoughts.

"Have they any leads on who did it?" Loki asked casually, accepting the steaming cup from Tony, who shrugged.

"Not yet, but I don't think they will. Whoever it was managed to freeze the guy solid without anything but the cold. Which is physically impossible. I have a feeling that whoever it is, is smart enough not to get caught." there was a pause as they stepped back outside and Loki dared to speak further.

"I heard he abused both wife and child."

Tony nodded, expression darkening. "You heard right. The wife seemed relieved that they found him dead but didn't seem to know anything. The kid said an angel saved them."

Loki's step faltered and Tony looked over curiously.

"An angel?" Loki asked, and Tony nodded.

"That's what the kid said. An angel saved his mother and took his evil father away."

Loki fell silent, taking a sip of his drink and then looking at it in surprise.

"What is this?" he asked in surprise, and Tony laughed.

"It's hot chocolate. Do you like it?"

Loki took another hesitant sip before giving Tony one of his rare smiles.

"It's absolutely delicious."

"Come on. We're almost there. If we're lucky someone _will_ recognize me and we won't have to get stuck in the crowd."

Loki simply rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his new favourite beverage. He followed Tony to what truly was a large crowd, catching sight of a giant evergreen tree in the middle of the square, fully decorated but dark. They stood together in the large crowd, listening to all sorts of people who were viewed as people of some importance speak or perform, while waiting for the tree to be lit.

"How do they light it?" Loki asked as the last person spoke, and Tony cast him a smirk.

"They plug it in."

Loki didn't react at first and then suddenly a pout formed on his lips.

"We went to all this trouble and are standing in the middle of a large crowd of humans just to watch some over-promoted man put a plug into a socket?"

Tony laughed, putting a hand on Loki's arm.

"Just watch."

Frown in place, Loki turned back to the tree right as it was lit, watching as it filled the whole square with light, all the ornaments and decorations sparkling brightly. Without even realizing it, Loki was amazed, the frown gone from his face, his eyes taking in the pretty sight. The branches of the tree were sprinkled with snow that reflected the light and Tony watched the child-like enjoyment fill Loki's eyes.

"It's quite lovely, Christmas." he murmured, and Tony looked up at the tree as well, seeing it as Loki did.

"I'm going to put a tree up this weekend. You should come help." Loki hesitated and Tony worried he'd stepped over the invisible boundary again, but then Loki nodded, another small smile playing across his features.

"I'd love too."

Tony grinned again, relieved. "Good. You can help me pick the tree then too."

"Pick a tree?" Loki asked, following Tony closer to the tree as the crowd began to disperse.

"Yeah. That's how it works. You go out, pick a tree, bring it home, then decorate it."

"Why?"

Tony started to answer and then shook his head. "Tradition." Loki thought for a moment and then shrugged, accepting that answer.

"What other traditions does christmas involve?" Loki asked, and Tony thought of all the jokes he could make before deciding not to confuse him.

"Most people exchange gifts. Hot chocolate is a given. Mistletoe. Oh and candycanes!" Tony walks over to a woman dressed as an elf with a basket of candycanes on her arm who's offering them to everyone who passes. He takes two, handing one to Loki, pulling the plastic off his own. "It's delicious. Try it."

"It looks like the old barber poles." Loki noted curiously. "Why would anyone want to eat something representing blood and-" Tony cut him off before he could finish the sentence.

"Just trust me and try it. You eat it. Sort of like a lollypop."

Loki frowned at him. "Lollypop?"

Tony burst out laughing and took the candycane back, peeling back the plastic.

"Just suck on it. It's candy."

Loki accepted the cane again, watching as Tony grinned, his own candycane sticking out of his mouth. It was a comical picture and Loki smothered his desire to laugh by sticking the candycane in his mouth, the peppermint flavour hitting his tongue.

"It's good!"

Tony rolled his eyes, fully enjoying the evening now.

"Come on. I want dinner. Chinese?" Loki nodded, clearly not paying full attention as he enjoyed his candycane and Tony pulled him along. They walked along in silence, though neither were uncomfortable by it. Loki suddenly gave a sound of surprise, and held the candycane at arms length, the hard candy now forming a point. Loki scowled at it and Tony burst out laughing.

"Toss it out, we're here."

Looking almost sad, Loki tossed the candy out and Tony laughed again.

"We can get more. They sell them everywhere this time of year. People even put them on their trees." Loki looked up in interest.

"Can we?"

Tony felt the tiny shocks of pleasure at Loki's enthusiasm and his use of 'we' for the christmas tree.

"Absolutely. But come on. I'm starved. I'll walk you back after we get something to eat."

A couple of hours later, Tony and Loki were walking back towards his apartment.

"Are you glad I came and dragged you out?" Tony asked as they reached the door, and Loki gave a look of amused exasperation.

"Yes."

"Good."

Before Loki could react, Tony had his face in his hands, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips.

"Goodnight." with that he turned and walked back down the street, leaving Loki shell-shocked and staring after him. He lifted a hand to his lips, still tingling from the kiss, before stepping inside, a smile playing across those very same lips.

He was definitely beginning to enjoy the christmas season.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Perfect Tree**

The doorbell rang and Loki moved through his apartment so that he could see the door. It was fairly early, few people made calls at this time, especially on a saturday. Loki reached the door and then remembered he was only wearing a towel.

"Who is it?" he called through the door even as he checked the peephole, surprised to find Tony standing on his doorstep.

"Are you going to let me in?" he asked, and Loki could've laughed.

"Just a moment." he moved back to his bedroom, pulling on a pair of slacks and reaching for a shirt. He walked back towards the door as he pulled the shirt on, unlocking it between buttons. "You caught me just as I was getting ready," he said as the door swung open, doing up all but the last few buttons. Tony just stared at him a moment before stepping inside, clearing his throat and handing him a box.

"Saw these on the way."

Curious, Loki accepted the box and realized almost instantly what it contained.

"Candycanes!" he looked up at Tony with a pleased smile spread across his face, and Tony didn't respond immediately, caught in the image of this man, always so lonely, barely out of bed, hair tousled, and a smile just for him. The image was arousing and led to far too many other images of morning smiles and tousled hair. "Thank you."

Tony shook the images from his head and returned his smile.

"Still want to help decorate that tree?"

Loki paused where he stood at his entry table where he'd set the box of candy down.

"Do you always get up this early to get your tree?"

Tony shrugged. "Never gotten my own before. Usually Pepper arranges it."

"Pepper?"

"She sorta runs everything. So that I can gallivant. Uh. Tall redhead? Well dressed."

"I may have seen her on television." Loki said, though Tony couldn't see a television in the bits of the apartment he could see.

"Would you like some coffee first?" Loki asked, "I've yet to have mine this morning."

"We can get one on the way," Tony declined with a shake of his head, afraid he would be too tempted to try other things meant for Saturday mornings with this man. Loki shrugged, moving to get his coat, shrugging into it and looking expectantly at Tony.

"Shall we?"

"How do we know which tree to choose?" Loki asked after an hour of wandering the rows of evergreens, and Tony shrugged.

"No idea." Loki cast him an exasperated look.

"How high are your ceilings?" Loki asked and Tony paused to look around.

"In which room?"

Now Loki just laughed instead of expressing his exasperation, and Tony didn't mind sounding foolish if he got to hear that sound.

"The room in which you wish to have your christmas tree."

"Oh about thirty feet high."

"Thirty feet?" He said in surprise, and Tony nodded.

"So it doesn't really matter what sized tree we get."

Loki looked around, a look of concentration on his face as he began to wander again.

"What are you looking for?" Tony asked in amusement as he followed.

"Well since size doesn't matter, I'm going to pick the perfect tree."

Tony followed Loki through the tree farm until he finally stopped before what really did look like the perfect christmas tree. It was fifteen feet high, came to a perfect point and seemed to be shaped in a perfect cone, with no bare spots or lopsidedness. It was perfectly symmetrical and full at the bottom.

"This one." Loki said decidedly, and Tony moved up beside him, tilting his head to one side then the other.

"Looks good to me."

The smile Loki turned on him was nearly a beam, and Tony wanted to kiss his again. Instead, he looked around for one of the volunteers.

"Better find someone to cut it down." he said, and Loki glanced around, not seeing anyone.

"Couldn't we do it ourselves?"

Tony turned back to Loki, taking in the tall slim appearance, wondering if he thought he could do it himself.

"Do you have an axe?"

Loki rolled his eyes, but shook his shook his head. "No."

"Then we'll need help," Tony chuckled, and headed off towards where he'd seen the volunteers earlier. Loki watched Tony wander away and then turned back to the tree. Tony was right, he needed an axe to make it a clean cut, but he didn't want to have to wait on the normal humans to do it. He looked around searching for any sort of sharp object, and saw an axe a few rows over behind a volunteer busy flirting with a woman also looking for a tree. With a roll of his eyes, Loki walked over and picked up the axe, moving back to his tree. With a single swing of the axe the tree fell and Loki returned the axe to where he'd found it. Then he stood the tree so that it wouldn't become ruined on the ground, waiting for Tony to return. Tony returned with a volunteer two minutes later and stopped in surprise.

"Is this the tree you wanted?" the volunteer asked nervously, obviously not wanting to get between a pair of customers who may begin to disagree, and Tony nodded.

"Yeah, but this is the man I was with." he turned back to Loki, "Did someone come by while you were waiting?" he asked, and Loki nodded, deciding that was the easier answer.

"Well – okay. Let's get it out of here then."

Amused, Loki decided against lifting the tree on his own and let the other two help carry it to the cash and then tie it to the top of the car.

"Will you be alright driving with it on the roof?" Loki asked skeptically and Tony just grinned.

"Get in."

They made it back to Tony's in record time and the two of them carried the tree in together, setting it in the stand Pepper had already put out. When they'd set up the tree and shed their coats as well as the extra needles that had attached themselves to their clothes, Tony led the way to where the boxes of decorations were kept.

"Well. You certainly won't ever run out," Loki noted, staring at the piles of boxes stacked in the back of one of the many side rooms.

"What kind of decorations do you want?" Tony asked, and Loki crossed his arm in thought.

"White lights, gold and red christmas balls. Do you put an angel or a star on the top of your tree?"

"A star usually. I think. Hmm." Tony moved towards the boxes, starting to rifle through them. "Here, this one has lights, this one has tinsel, and this one, over here has actual ornaments." he lifted the first two he'd pointed at, and Loki took the third and followed Tony back into the other room.

They spent the rest of the afternoon decorating the tree, or Loki did, arranging and rearranging the decorations while Tony watched, amused and entertained by the focus Loki put into the decorating.

"There." When Loki stepped back it looked like a tree from an exhibit and Loki turned triumphantly. His sleeves were rolled up to above his elbows, shirt rumpled.

"Looks fantastic." Tony said, coming over and handing Loki a mug.

"What is it?"

"To you it should taste like heaven." Tony said, and Loki took a sip, and then another, and another.

"Peppermint hot chocolate. People actually make this? Or is this a special addition to Tony Stark's pantry alone?"

"Lots of the big chain stores make it." he said as Loki moved to settle onto the couch, facing both Tony and the tree. Tony moved to sit beside him, and grinned as he looked at the tree.

"I have the best tree, hands down." Tony said and Loki looked pleased with himself, taking another sip of his drink.

"I think this calls for a christmas movie?" Tony asked, and though Loki smiled, he shook his head.

"I think food may be the best bet."

Tony glanced between Loki lounging on his couch to the door, to the phone, then back to Loki.

"Order in?"

"I like Chinese."

Pepper Potts came up the stairs to the sound of another Christmas movie. It was nearly three in the morning and she couldn't believe that Tony would still be watching Christmas movies. It was more likely that he'd just forgotten to turn it off. She stopped short when she reached the top of the stairs, and saw not only Tony, but another man, the man she knew Tony had been seeing for the last few months. They were both asleep, the lights from the tree shining over them. Tony was propped in the corner, head resting on the back of the couch, his arm hooked around the other man whose head was pillowed on Tony's chest. It didn't look like they'd fallen asleep like that, but more like they'd moved towards each other once asleep. Pepper moved into the room and turned off the movie before getting a blanket out of the closet and draping it over them. As much as she'd distrusted this dark haired man she'd yet to properly meet, it was hard to deny the stunning picture they made at rest. With a shake of her head, Pepper flipped off the tree so that it wouldn't wake them and left them to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – The Perfect Gifts**

It was Christmas morning, and Loki's phone was buzzing at the early hour of seven. He rolled over and grabbed his cellphone, bringing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Get up. I have a gift for you."

Loki groaned, almost tossing the phone away, but Tony just laughed in his ear.

"It's Christmas morning, you shouldn't be in bed, you should be celebrating."

"Since when did you start waking up early? I always thought you were more of a night person." Loki muttered, only making Tony laugh again.

"I'll come over there if I have too." he threatened, and Loki just made a face.

"Do all couples have to get up early on christmas?" he asked, and Tony felt the wonderful jolt at Loki's acknowledgement of their relationship, but didn't relent.

"If I fly over it'll take me less than a minute to get there." he said, and now Loki gave an amused but exasperated laugh.

"You wouldn't actually dress up in the iron suit of yours just to drag me out of bed."

"Now I don't want to do anything else."

"If you do, you won't get your present."

"You got me a present?" the excitement in Tony's voice had Loki sitting up, rubbing another hand over his face.

"I'll be there in an hour." he hung up and moved to get ready.

An hour later, Tony turned at the sound of the elevator opening and watched as Loki stepped through. He held a box in his hands, wrapped in green paper and tied with a large silver ribbon, bowed on top.

"Can I shake it?" Tony asked, jumping over the couch and moving towards Loki. Loki pulled the box back with a smile before Tony could take it.

"That's cheating."

"Of course it is."

Loki just laughed.

"No. You woke me up early to do Christmas with you, so we're including my rules too. No shaking the presents."

Tony moved around him, pulling and pushing him into the room as he spoke.

"So can I have clues? Yours is under the tree. Do I have to wait? If yes how long do I have to wait for."

"No, you can't have any clues. Now yours is under the tree as well. You only have to wait a moment longer. I'd like to remove my coat."

With a grin, Tony pretty much sat where he'd been standing, crossing his legs and sitting beside the tree. He reached for the present but Loki made a point of clearing his throat and he yanked his hands back, a sheepish grin on his face. Loki moved back and sat next to Tony on the floor.

"Do we open them at the same time then?" Loki asked, and Tony nodded enthusiastically, reaching for the present that had already been under the tree and handing it to Loki. It was wrapped in iron man paper that had Loki shaking his head, a smile spread across his features. Tony picked up the green box, and they began tearing at the paper at the same time. Loki unwrapped his first, opening it to find a box. He pulled the lid off and saw a scarf first. It was green and white and looked cozy yet classy.

"You're always so cold. I thought it would help," Tony said, looking up from where he'd managed to unwrap the bow.

"It's lovely." He lifted it out of the box, wrapping it around his neck even as he went to move the box of his lap and froze in surprise. There was still something inside, a glass globe filled with a tiny Christmas Town, and lots of fake snow. He lifted it out of the box and held it up in front of him, holding globe and base carefully, letting the light shine through the glass. He tilted it, sending the snow swirling, then righted it again, watching, charmed as the snow fell again.

Without a word he set the globe down and reached across to Tony, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him. When he pulled back he was smiling, his hands still cupping Tony's face, who was no longer surprised, his fingers linked around Loki's wrists.

"Thank you."

Tony leaned forward again, meeting Loki's lips with his own. Then he released Loki's wrists and sat back, looking happy and satisfied.

"You're absolutely welcome."

"Your turn." Loki said, nodding towards the still closed box, though it was no longer wrapped in paper. Tony opened the lid and inside the box was an envelope, Tony's name written on it in elegant script. He reached inside and pulled out the envelope. It was made of thick card, as was the paper inside. There was a photo inside, along with a letter.

_Tony,_

_There is nothing I could give you that you don't either already own, or simply do not want, so I chose to give you something no one else could give you in quite the same way. Sentiment. We met a few months ago, when I thought I could meet no one that would make me want to give up my solitude, and yet you managed to do just that. I am a solitary creature – and yet I wake up wishing to spend more time with you. _

_Isn't that strange? How a single person can so deeply influence our nature? And yet you do._

_No one else could wake me at any hour and still manage to give me a reason to smile – or give me similar reasons at the end of a long day. I want to thank you for that, though it needs no thanks, because you have made such a vital, and much needed difference that absolutely no one else could have made. _

_You are so incredibly important, and infuriating, and incomparably exceptional._

_The photo I included is from the tree lighting ceremony – it's actually of us. A memory of an experience shared. It was a night of firsts, and a night I will never, ever forget. The person who took it was a few feet to the left, so you're between me and the camera, but you can see both our faces, and the Christmas tree, right after it was lit. _

_Which reminds me of our Christmas tree; you called it yours but let me do all the choosing and decorating. You made it ours and I loved that. I understand now why people love Christmas. You make me love Christmas. It is a season to be shared with those you care for – with those you wish to share your most memorable moments. The exchanging of gifts symbolizing that we were thinking of them when we saw it, created it, or in my case wrote. _

_I think of you often – it's hard not to think of the famous Tony Stark – but I wish to make note that you stopped being just the famous Stark after our second meeting. Really after the first, but I was certain after the second. You became so much more than that, the title you so carefully cultivated. So much more important and needed than you ever could've been with only that title. You are a light in the dark. The star I look to to guide me back. Thank you. _

_Merry Christmas Tony._

_Yours Always,_

_Loki_

Touched, and definitely sentimental, Tony let the papers float down to sit on the box on top of the framed photo of the two of them staring up at the Christmas Tree at the tree lighting ceremony, both looking charmed. He jumped forward, nearly tackling Loki, and sending them both sprawling on the ground. Surprised but not at all displeased, Loki smiled up at Tony.

"I hope this means you like it." there was a self-conscious tone to Loki's voice, and Tony could have none of that. Leaning down, he captured Loki's mouth with his own, hoping he could show him physically what he knew he couldn't express verbally. His hands stroked along Loki's shoulders, brushing over his arms and along his sides, moving back up to touch his face, tracing the line of his cheekbone, and moving to cup the back of Loki's neck with one hand, the other hand gentle on his cheek. Loki lifted his arms to wrap them around Tony's waist, pulling him down to the floor.

"Merry Christmas," Tony finally managed, pressing a kiss to Loki's cheek, and he watched the colour spread along his cheekbones, grinning at the sight, even as Loki turned his face to hide his embarrassment against Tony's neck.

"Merry Christmas Tony."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Lost and Found**

Loki returned to his apartment after long day of dealing with humans, and locked his door with a visible sigh of relief. He shed his winter wear all over the chair in the front hall, moving straight for the kitchen where he could make himself a cup of the peppermint hot chocolate Tony had given him.

He'd barely moved a few feet when he froze, every single one of his senses stretching out, alarm bells ringing in his thoughts. He changed directions, heading for his bedroom instead, making another version of himself continue walking towards the kitchen. He moved in absolute silence, listening to the crash as something tried to attack the illusion of himself. He dashed into his room, going straight for his closet and pushing shirts and jackets aside to find the back wall. With a wave of his hand, a panel appeared and he opened it, pulling out a long blade the length of his forearm. He gripped it carefully, with the ease of someone who'd had much practice wielding such a blade, and moved back towards the bedroom door. He could now hear the other creature breathing; the sound skittering along his spine. He shook the feeling off with a roll of his shoulders, but then froze again when the intruder spoke.

"Loki Laufeyson. We have found you."

Loki froze, a cold sweat breaking out along his skin. He closed his eyes against the fear. He wasn't someone who was used to feeling it, or ever wanted to be used to feeling it again.

"You can't take me back there." he replied, stepping into the doorway to face the creature in his darkest nightmares.

It was crouched in the middle of his living room but stood easily on two legs, stretching eight feet tall, covered from head to toe in scale-like skin the colour of sand. It's eyes were bright, luminescent blue and it's entire body covered in thick, rope-like muscles. It wore the battle armour of the Chitauri, the race ruled by the Other, the one who had found him when he'd left Asgard. The plates of silver metal-like material covered most of its from its shoulders to its knees, but its arms were left bare, and its clawed lizard-like feet bare as well.

"I have been sent to take you back, and punish you for escaping." It said and Loki tensed for a fight.

"I will not go back." Loki said in a steely voice and the creature laughed, it's voice the sound of rocks grating against each other.

"You speak as if you have a choice god-ling."

In an instant Loki was on the move, streaking towards the door and the most pleasant escape. He didn't make it though, the creature catching him before he could get past, claws slicing through fabric and muscle to latch on to his shoulder and bring Loki towards him. Loki gritted his teeth, twisting in the creatures grasp, slicing upwards towards the claws caught in his shoulder with his blade and gaining a minor hit, but the thing released him before he did much damage and Loki slipped out of reach. He glanced at his shoulder, grimacing at the blood trickling down.

"You cannot beat me god-ling." it said, as if meaning he should give up now, but Loki only gave a cold, emotionless smile.

"You forget who you're talking to."

The creature gave another laugh and at lightning speed launched itself towards Loki. Loki ducked and dodged, but he and the creature both gained hits, and Loki was tiring. It had been years since he'd dealt with any sort of fight where his opponent was at least his equal, and he knew he couldn't last much longer. The creature was between him and the door so he knew he couldn't make it that way, and he was torn up from the fight. His coat was within reach and he snatched at it, throwing it behind him and then jumping towards the creature. He stepped in close, blade at hand, and surprised the creature who'd been expecting a defensive opponent. He managed to get under the creatures defence and with a single thrust shoved his blade beneath the creatures ribs. The creature let out a low, rumbling growl, and Loki left his blade lodged in the creature as he turned and darted towards the window, catching up his coat as he ran, and jumping, hunching his shoulders protectively, and crashing through the glass. His apartment was fourteen stories up and he plummeted through the air, twisting to put his feet underneath him. He landed among a shower of glass and stood swiftly, wrapping his coat around him. He felt a wave of dizziness but kept walking, knowing he had to get out of the area and leave his apartment behind. He patted down the pockets of his jacket, relieved to find wallet and phone, and continued on his way. People didn't look at him any more than usual, though he could feel the sting of at least a few cuts on his face, so he could assume they weren't too bad. He slipped into the lively evening crowd of New York city and let himself disappear.

An hour later Loki felt sufficiently lost from his pursuer, but he was barely able to stay on his feet. He found himself in front of Stark Tower even as his conscious thoughts seem to spin out of control, and he wondered briefly why he was here. The answer was simple; when in trouble, you go to where you feel safe. He touched his hand to the panel that instantly scanned his palm, waiting as it made the buzzer in Tony's apartment go off. A moment later, Tony's face appeared on the screen.

"Loki? The doors unlocked." Loki leaned his head against the door, knowing if he tried to move much farther he would drop, let out a pained laugh.

"Would you be a dear and come down?"

There wasn't a response, and moments later the door opened and Tony appeared.

"Loki-" he stepped outside in time to see Loki push off the wall.

"I didn't know where else to go," he said softly stepping into the light, and Tony found himself gaping.

"What happened to you?" Tony demanded, sounding both distressed and angry, and Loki closed his eyes, a small smile playing at his lips.

"I ran into a very unsavoury character." Loki responded, before swaying on his feet. Tony jumped forward to catch him as he fell, hooking an arm around Loki's waist, pulling his arm across his shoulders so he could support him properly.

"Tell me he looks worse." Tony said darkly as he helped Loki inside, and Loki gave a cold, sharp smile.

"He looks much worse."

Tony nodded, expression grim, helping Loki into the elevator, glaring at the doors as they closed. They rode up in silence and when they reached the top Loki stumbled further. Tony tightened his grip, his glare becoming murderous as he carefully brought Loki to his room, opening the door and pushing the other man gently to the bed. Tony helped him remove his coat, noticing the glass that fell from the material, sucking in a breath at the long cuts covering his chest, his shirt in tatters.

"What the hell, Loki." he nearly growled, and Loki just closed his eyes.

"I can explain," he said weakly, bracing his hands on either side of him, and Tony watched the last of the colour drain from his face right before he slumped, unconscious. Tony eased him back onto the bed, and called for Pepper who appeared moments later, first aid kit in hand. She handed it to him, looking down at the marks that covered Loki's skin.

"It looks like he ran into some sort of wild animal. What happened to him?" she asked, and Tony just glared at the bloody injuries, pulling both cleaning solution and bandaging out of the kit.

"I'll find out."

Pepper stayed a moment and then left Tony alone in the room, his anger slowly turned to worry. The fact that Loki had come here meant that his apartment probably wasn't safe. Standing, he went to the door, calling Pepper back.

"I'm going to go see what I can find out before he wakes up. Stay with him. Call me if he wakes up." she nodded and went inside even as he left, moving straight towards the stairs and towards his iron man suit.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., time to go."

Soaring over New York, Tony headed towards Loki's apartment, watching the world through the computerized eyes of the iron man suit. He reached the building and then had the vision zoom on the window, seeing what he'd feared. The window was completely shattered. He flew closer, landing inside the apartment, taking in the appearance. The room was in disarray, furniture overturned and shattered. It looked like whoever had been after Loki had tossed the apartment as well – unless this is where they'd fought. He glanced again at the window, realizing that the glass had broken outwards and leaned down to see the pieces of glass littering the sidewalk. Loki had had glass in his hair, and stuck in his coat, but the idea of him having broken the window was impossible. He wouldn't have been able to survive the fall. He looked around again, moving through the other rooms, noticing how neat and tidy they were in comparison to this room, and noticed the closet was wide open, clothes pushed aside, a panel visible in the back. He moved towards it, reaching inside and pulling out the contents. There was a blade – long and silver, probably about the length of Loki's forearm, and then a clothing box. He lifted the lid to find a green cloak sitting on top and closed the lid again. He didn't want to judge without knowing the story. On the top shelf of the closet was a large suitcase and he went around the bedroom, dumping drawers in and pulling the contents off the hangers, pushing them in as well. Then he put the box and blade on top, tossing the last few possibly useful things into the case before closing it. He glanced around the room one last time and found his gaze falling on the bedside table. The snow globe he'd given Loki for Christmas was sitting there. His chest tightened and he moved to pick it up, adding it to the suitcase. Then he walked back towards the window, pausing only when he noticed the blood on the ground, that wasn't actually blood. It was black instead of red and he bent down, touching it with the tip of his finger.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., take a sample. What is it?"

"Results are inconclusive sir. No similar substance is registered on earth."

"Alien then."

"That is a possibility sir."

"Check the S.H.E.I.L.D. databases."

"Right away sir."

He walked back towards the window and shot back into the air, flying back to Stark tower. When he got back to Loki, he was still asleep, and Tony set the suitcase down beside the bed, sitting next to him again. Unable to resist anymore, he reached out and brushed a hand over the bandages covering the other mans chest.

"I won't bite you for making contact." Loki said softly, and Tony stiffened before moving closer.

"What happened to you?" Tony asked softly, fingers brushing along the bandages, and Loki reached up to link their fingers.

"It's hard to explain." he murmured, and Tony tightened his grip on Loki's hand.

"I'll do my best to keep up."

Loki sighed. "I'm sorry Tony, but I'm not the simple man you met in the café."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Not a Simple Man**

Tony nearly laughed at Loki's statement, lifting their joined hands to his lips.

"Do you think, even for a moment, I met you and thought you were a simple man?"

Loki opened his eyes and Tony managed a lopsided smile.

"You have to understand, I'm not even really a man."

Tony didn't even flinch.

"I know. I found your costume in your closet, along with a neat little sword. And the blood on your floor? Well yours looks human, but the stuff there didn't. Definitely foreign, and nothing foreign goes after a human and is given enough of a fight to bleed all over their living room unless what they're fighting isn't completely human. Not to mention the fact that unless I've forgotten the rules of physics, you fell from a fourteen story building and still walked over here." he paused then, a skeptical expression filling his features. "You did walk, didn't you?"

Despite himself, Loki gave a weak laugh.

"Yes. I walked."

Tony gave a relieved sigh. "Good, I was worried you grew wings or like slithered or something."

Loki laughed, but then sucked in a breath at the pain it caused. Tony's other hand moved to touch his shoulder in comfort.

"So what happened?" Tony asked when it was clear Loki was past the wave of pain.

"They found me. I was hiding here, on earth, and they found me."

"_Who_?"

"The Other." Loki let out a deep breath, his eyes closing again as he spoke. "He is the leader of the Chitauri; the one that found me after I fell from my world, a disgrace. I had done terrible things but couldn't see through my hatred, and jealousy. So I fell and the Other was the thing that found me." a shiver passed over him, his hand tightening in Tony's. "They call themselves the immune system of the universe, and what better tool for them but a broken God of Mischief."

"You weren't broken, you just fell-" Tony began, but Loki opened his eyes, his other hand coming up to cover their joined ones.

"When I fell I was simply a child who felt betrayed, when I escaped, I was a twisted, broken thing. I ran, and ended up here. I'd been here for nearly a decade by the time you saw me, and I'd finally begun to heal." another shiver passed over him.

"Why are they looking for you?"

"Because nobody escapes." the statement was bland and ungiving, and had a cold chill passing over Tony.

"You did."

"Apparently not."

Not liking the defeated tone, Tony made a slight change in subject.

"Was it this Other that was in your apartment?"

Loki shook his head. "No, it was his torturer. My keeper."

Tony clenched his free hand into a fist, furious again, but not at Loki.

"What do they want you for?"

"To conquer the minor races. Do away with free will. Be the face for their conquests so that the enemy isn't them, but focused on me."

"It's smart, but stupid."

Loki gave a wan smile. "That statement makes no sense."

"Doesn't it though? They were smart to put another face to their attack, but stupid to pick someone like you for the job."

"How does that make them stupid? I'm the perfect candidate. A God of Mischief. What better leader for an attacking force could there be?"

"Oh I'm sure you were quite capable of the task. But you are so much more than they made you, even now. And you're not alone anymore. You don't have to face this alone."

Loki sat up immediately, gripping Tony's shoulder.

"You cannot face these creatures. Or my keeper. He can tear you to shreds before you even blink, and while I will heal from no matter what they do, you will not."

"Obviously you forgot the fact that I'm the neighbourhood superhero. I _am_ Iron Man. As well as a genius. I know how to fight the crazies."

Loki shook his head, bowing it between them.

"You don't understand. The thing that's after me, it doesn't care who or what stands in the way. It will kill and destroy whatever it has to until it gets through to me. The best thing for me to do is to run. As far from here as I can, to another planet if I can." The fear struck Tony so hard that he froze, unable to move.

"You can't."

Loki looked up with a pained expression.

"I have too. It would be the safest option. In a century or so I could return to earth, but no sooner or I would bring the Chitauri here."

You will not leave."

Loki's face folded into a frown.

"I must."

"I won't let you."

Loki's frown became a look of panic.

"You have to let me. I can't stay here. If I stay here, they will come."

"Let them."

"No, you don't understand the danger they pose."

"I don't care how dangerous they are. You are not leaving."

"But I have to! You don't understand-"

Tony stood, stepping away from Loki, hands clenched in fists.

"You're right I don't understand. I don't understand why you seem so hell bent on leaving me." he was facing away from Loki so didn't see the way his face fell, eyes shining with what could only be tears.

"Don't you see? If I don't leave, if I don't run, they could find you. _You,_ Tony. I can't allow that to happen. If it was any other human, I wouldn't care, I probably wouldn't even blink an eye. But it's not anyone. It's you. And I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you." he sounded so defeated that Tony couldn't help but turn back, and saw the tears swimming in Loki's eyes.

"That's why I can't let you leave. I need you here. Need. I don't need anyone, but I need you."

Loki's eyes dropped away from Tony's and he twisted his hands in his lap.

"And I need you to stay alive."

Tony through up his hands in frustration.

"You're being impossible." Tony growled, and Loki shook his head.

"No, I'm being logical."

"There is nothing logical here!" Tony shouted, and Loki went silent.

"You still don't understand," Loki murmured, and Tony turned a fierce glare on him.

"What? What is it that I don't understand?" he demanded, but Loki didn't rise to the challenge of Tony's volume and anger, instead he remained unmoving, looking from Tony to his hands and back again. When he said nothing, Tony stormed towards the door, hands still clenched in fists. When he reached the door, he opened it and moved to storm out.

"That I love you, you foolish mortal." Loki whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Gone**

Loki woke up in Tony's bed, still in pain, and still alone. Tony hadn't stopped walking the night before when Loki had admitted his feelings, and the only reason he could logically assume Tony had done that was because he didn't feel the same. He closed his eyes a moment longer before reaching for the suitcase he'd seen Tony bring in the night before. He opened it and felt his chest tighten at the sight of the snow globe, and he picked it up, setting it on the bed beside him before reaching for the box. He opened the box, pulling out his old cloak and armour, standing so he could pull it on. Dressed again in his colours, he turned to look at the mirror, feeling separate again from the human race. He lifted his weapon, attaching it to his person. He looked back at the bed, at the snow globe, and unable to help himself he slipped it into his pocket. Then he closed his eyes, and disappeared.

Tony went back to see Loki just before noon, and found the bed empty. Not yet knowing to panic, he moved towards the bathroom, but the door was wide open and empty. He glanced back around, noticing the suitcase was open, but instead of clothes being gone it was the separate box that had been emptied, the weapon gone. The panic began to build, but he pushed it down, there was no way Loki would have left without a word, not with what he'd said the night before, but Tony couldn't help but think that was exactly what had happened. Panic set in, and he called for Pepper. He had to try and find him. He needed to find him.

Six months passed. Loki had left earth almost immediately, but he had managed to make sure Tony was alright. He was worried about him, but he also knew that his keeper had left earth the moment he had. That was the most important thing. He wandered through the icy plains of the planet he'd chosen, and reached into his pocket to touch the snow globe. It was a tiny action he repeated a thousand times a day, but one he couldn't stop repeating. He lifted it from his pocket, shaking the snow and looking inside, seeing Tony in the curved glass. He was dressed in his Iron Man suit, flying over New York city, furious as he seemed to normally be. Yet he found himself tuning in on Tony's words; worried more by them than he had been in a while.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., give me everything that S.H.I.E.L.D. Has on Thor."

The idea that Thor would be visiting earth had Loki's pulse stuttering. Thor was dangerous, especially if he was coming for a purpose.

"He comes from another planet, Asgard, but the agents at S.H.E.I.L.D. have him registered as non threatening, sir."

"Then why is he coming here?"

"It seems he is searching for something sir."

"Yeah and tearing things up to find it. But he needs to get in line."

There was a crack of thunder in the globe and Loki jolted.

"What are you _doing_ brother?"

"J.A.R.V.I.S., what about the Chitauri. Found anything on them yet?"

"Not yet sir. Even the S.H.E.I.L.D. Databases don't hold anything on them."

Tony cursed, going silent before asking the dreaded question. "And Loki?"

"Still nothing sir."

There was another clap of thunder, and then a whirring noise that had Loki's pulse dancing again. Suddenly Tony was knocked out of the sky, another figure grappling with him, but the view in the globe was too small for him to see. Standing he began to pace, his free hand pushing through his hair, his whole body releasing panic. But the next voice that came through the globe had him freezing, that panic turning to icy terror.

"WHERE IS THE GOD?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Return**

Loki cupped the snow globe in both his hands, not believing what he'd heard. That voice was the voice from his nightmares; the voice from the worst years of his life. The voice that brought the pain and suffering of decades of torture. That was the voice of his keeper.

"WHERE IS THE GOD?" The creature that had tackled Tony out of the sky shook him, and Tony felt his annoyance growing.

"I don't know any Gods, but you're seriously starting to piss me off." he responded, moving his hands between him and the thing, bringing power to the boosters, pushing the creature back. He knew without having to ask that this was the creature Loki had spoken of, the torturer, his keeper, and that just made his hate all the more powerful.

"I KNOW HE WENT TO YOU. I CAN SMELL HIM ON YOU." Tony paused at that, the ache it brought back only making him angrier. The creature materialized in front of him before he could even react, his hand appearing against Tony's chest. There was a sharp pain and Tony found himself on his knees.

"Tell me where the god is, mortal, and I will allow you to live."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tony answered, shooting off another shot at the creature. But it didn't even move this time. The creature grabbed Tony's head, pulling the mask off with a flick of his wrist, exposing his face.

"I have destroyed creatures far greater than you." the thing said, and Tony remembered what Loki had said those many months ago, how he had said he'd been twisted and broken. He looked up at the thing responsible for the pain Loki had faced, and for making him leave, making the only man he could love, have to run, and felt the fury pulse through his veins. He launched himself off the ground, aiming to slam into the creature, but it was no longer where it had been and he was shoved into the ground, parts of the suit crunching even as the concrete cracked.

"The offer still stands, mortal. Tell me where he is hiding and I will spare your life."

"What are you planning on doing to him if you find him?"

The pressure lifted, and Tony pushed to his hands and knees, turning to see the creature standing over him.

"That is none of your concern. He belongs under my keep."

"He isn't a pet." Tony spun, shooting off another attack, this one hitting and sending the creature flying. But it landed on it's feet, the strange metal armour absorbing the energy as it sprang forward. Tony shot into the sky then shot towards the creature, slamming into it with all the force he could muster. He knocked it back, but it bounced back almost immediately throwing him down, hands cutting through the chest plate of his suit and pulling up. Tony gave a cry of pain, the metal tearing away from his body, and he tried to force it away, but it tore the front of the suit from his body. Then it's claws dug into his chest, circling the source of his life.

"Where is the God. Last chance mortal, before I tear the life from you."

Tony's vision was swimming with pain, his suit now acting as more of a restraint than a protection.

"I don't know where he is. He left me. He ran from you."

The creature released Tony's chest and he refused to react, trying not to groan. He shed the last of his suit, keeping an eye on the creature standing over him, but it wasn't paying attention to him.

"I know you're watching, god-ling. Come save your human, or watch me tear him apart."

Confused, Tony tried to sit up, but the creature put its foot on his chest, forcing him back down. It leaned down, tilting its head as it studied him.

"I've always wanted to test the limits of a human man," the creature mused, and Tony felt the first spark of fear. It leaned closer, the pressure on Tony's chest heightening to the point where he was gasping for breath. "Time to play." it said, it's reptilian type face stretching into a grin.

Then, before he could react, before he could answer or speak, the creature was sent flying back. Tony coughed, trying to catch his breath again, and trying to sit up so he could see what had happened. He managed to twist onto his hands and knees, and looked up to see blue smoke twisting around a shape. He heard the creature growl, and the shape moved in a swirl of green, golden horns twisting high above the figures head on a helmet. A silver blade appeared, stretching into a longer, golden looking spear, and then suddenly a voice he'd been waiting months to hear met his ears.

"You wished me here, now here I am. Leave the human alone."

"I knew he would bring you back. He reeked of your scent – of sentiment."

Loki pulled to his full height, a light seeming to emanate from his armour.

"Let us take this disagreement somewhere else." Loki said slowly, but there was a violence simmering in his voice that spoke of blood.

"And lose the leverage of the human?" the creature scoffed, "I think not." the level of fury emanating off of Loki lifted to astronomical heights and energy flew forward, crashing into the creature and sending it flying.

"You will never," another bolt of energy flew forward, "Ever," the golden spear-like blade jabbed forward, skewering the creature before pulling back again, "Ever, touch him again." The last bolt sent the creature crashing through a building, but it sprang back quickly, streaking forward to toss Loki from his feet. Loki landed in a crouch, rage twisting his features, and if Tony had known better, he would've been terrified of this image of Loki. As if was, he was yanked to his feet, the creatures clawed hand around his throat.

"What was it you were saying about not touching the human?" the creature taunted, and Tony grabbed at the things hand as it lifted him off the ground, trying to gain some purchase.

"I'll kill you." Loki said it with such certainty that Tony believed him, but the creature only gave a deep harsh sound that sounded like rock against rock. Tony would've almost thought it was a laugh.

"You've threatened that before, god-ling, and yet here I stand."

"He is a better reason than I ever was."

The creatures grasp tightened and Tony made a choking sound that had power building around Loki like a storm.

"Is this the sentimental god I am seeing? I thought I tore that from you decades ago." the creatures voice dropped to a hiss and Loki surged forward, golden blade shrinking back to the size of the silver one, and came forward in a blur of motion until he was nearly face to face with the creature, Tony between them.

"Put him down."

Tony could no longer breathe, but he found his gaze stuck on Loki, staring into the cold blue eyes that he'd been wanting to see for six very long months. Without a moments notice, Tony was dropped and watched as the creature tried to impale Loki on his claws. Tony cried out, trying to warn him, but then found himself sputtering when Loki's image flickered out. Then the creature screamed, and Tony scrambled away, turning to see Loki's silver blade sticking through it's chest. Loki stood behind him, grimace on his face.

"This sentimental god-ling is stronger for it." Loki stated, and the creature only made another high pitched noise. Loki pulled the blade free and it spun around as if to attack, but Loki stabbed it again, this time the blade driving through it's abdomen and coming up through the opposite shoulder.

Tony watched as the creature leaned in and whispered something in Loki's ear, but Loki just sneered and shoved the creature down. The creature seemed to dissipate from around the blade, leaving it to clatter to the ground, and Loki swept it up, sliding it away before crouching before Tony.

"You came back," he coughed, and Loki put a careful hand on his shoulder.

"Yes."

Tony tried to stand but then stopped to support himself, hands pressed against his knees.

"Did you kill it?"

"No."

Tony looked up, feeling a mix between happiness, anger, and worry.

"So it'll be back."

"Yes."

"Can you say something more than just 'yes' or 'no'?" Tony demanded, and Loki winced.

"I could, but I wouldn't know where to start."

"How about with why you left?"

Loki frowned, noticing the hurt that he'd never seen before.

"I explained to you why I had to. It was safer for you."

Tony lashed out with a right hook, but he just over balanced himself, and Loki had to catch him so that he wouldn't collapse to the ground.

"That. Is. The. Worst. Reason. Ever." Tony said, and Loki just gave a sigh.

"You aren't in any shape to say such things, love. You're practically fallen over, and you taunted a creature capable of toppling gods."

"He didn't manage that with mine." Tony mumbled, and Loki frowned.

"Your what?"

"my god."

Loki just shook his head, lifting Tony back to his feet.

"I'm sure if it met him, it could manage."

Tony just shook his head, hooking a steadying arm around Loki to keep himself on his feet.

"It already did, and look, you beat him."

Loki didn't answer, not quite sure how he felt about Tony's words, and just wrapped his arm around Tony.

"Let's get you home."

Tony stopped in his tracks, spinning on Loki.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?" Loki asked with a frown.

"I mean exactly what I said. No. Last time we went back to my place after a run in with that thing, you ran off and I didn't see you for six months. Six months you were gone and I had no idea if you were safe." he shouted, his voice almost breaking.

"I had to keep you safe!" Loki returned, and Tony slashed a hand through the air to tear past that idea.

"I was safer knowing where you were. I had no idea if you were alive or dead. Do you have any idea what that did to me?"

"No. I don't. You haven't exactly made it clear what your feelings are. So no, I have absolutely no idea how you felt about me or how you felt about me leaving because you didn't tell me. I gave you what I could. I gave you absolutely everything I could. And yet you left, so I was left to assume that your feelings weren't really altogether there."

Tony stood dumbstruck, staring at Loki who looked more upset than he'd ever seen him. There was no anger on his face like there had been when facing the creature, but heartbreak, and it tore at Tony.

"Loki, I left because you overwhelmed me. We had been fighting, and you weren't letting me take care of you. All I wanted was to take care of you and keep you safe, but you weren't letting me do that. And then there you were, the most perfect man I've ever met, and you were saying you loved me, the last words I ever expected to hear because I didn't think I deserved them. Not from you. Not when all I want is to say the very same words to you and just don't know how too." he took a deep breath, moving closer to the armour clad god staring at him in utter disbelief. "Loki I love you. I just didn't know how to tell you. Or how to react to you saying the words first. I'm sorry – so sorry you left thinking that I didn't or don't love you." he moved closer again so that he could touch him again, his whole body aching just for minimal contact. He reached out to touch a tentative hand to Loki's cheek, and watched Loki close his eyes, brow wrinkling as if in pain.

"Come back with me." he said, and when it looked like Loki would object, pressed on. "And stay this time. Please. I'm begging you with words I didn't have before. Me, Tony Stark, is begging you to stay because I love you. And if you make me go without you for another six months, I swear-" he began to threaten, but Loki just laughed, putting a hand over Tony's on his cheek.

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll stay."

Tony grabbed Loki forcefully and kissed him with all the angst of having been alone for the last few months, Loki's image shimmered, but this time it was only his armour that disappeared, his limbs still leather clad as he wrapped his arms around Tony, returning the kiss. Chest heaving slightly, Tony leaned his forehead against Loki's, a tentative smile spreading across his features.

"Let's go home." he stepped back, offering his hand, and Loki took it, his own expression mirroring Tony's.

"Yes, I think we should."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Thor **

Tony woke up to the smell of bacon. It was a delicious smell – one that made staying in bed impossible because of the craving it created. He looked around the room, discovering that he was alone in bed and in the bedroom, and pushed himself out of bed, now curious by the disappearance of Loki and the tempting smell of bacon. He wandered out of the bedroom and the smell of bacon hit him again, harder, and his stomach growled.

"Loki?" he called, wondering where the other man had gone off to, and the reply came from the kitchen.

"I'm in the kitchen. Breakfast is almost ready."

Tony wandered into the kitchen, and found Loki standing at the stove, half dressed in pants and a rumpled button up left open to leave his chest bare, a spatula in one hand and tongs in the other. Tony stood in the doorway in surprise, watching as Loki flipped a pancake with one hand and turned bacon with the other.

"You cook?" he asked, walking up to slide his arms around the other man from behind, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

"It is a practice I quite enjoy," Loki agreed, and Tony chuckled.

"You could've just said yes."

Loki shrugged but allowed a smile, sliding the last pancake onto a platter he'd been keeping warm in the oven, and putting the bacon on a layer of paper towel on a pile of already cooked bacon.

"Would you mind getting the plates down? We can eat now." With that he left the room, leaving Tony a little shocked, and when Loki came back in, collecting syrup from the fridge, Tony still stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"Everything alright?" Loki asked, and Tony nodded, a grin splitting across his features.

"Perfect. Everything is perfect." he followed Loki to the table, plates and cutlery in hand, thrilled that Loki had thought to cook breakfast. They sat together, enjoying the food, and Tony found himself grinning as he ate. It had been two months since Loki had returned, to earth and home with him, and he found himself more relaxed than he'd ever felt. He glanced out the window, noticing the dark storm clouds filling the sky, but even they didn't manage to dim his mood.

"So. What do you want to do today?" he asked, and Loki shrugged, his own gaze wandering towards the window.

"Anything you'd like. Though if we're going out I need to shower first." Tony looked up at the man across from him, seeing not a hair out of place, and rolled his eyes. Loki just smirked, continuing to eat breakfast.

"I want to go out. Haven't decided where yet though." Tony admitted, and Loki inclined his head, hiding his amusement behind another bite of pancakes.

They finished their meal and Tony waved Loki off when he began to clear the plates.

"Go get your shower. You cooked, I'll clean."

Loki gave him a dubious look but left the dishes on the table, wandering back towards the bedroom and the bathroom beyond it.

When he came back out, fully dressed, hair damp, the kitchen was nearly sparkling, and Tony was putting the last of the dishes away. Loki looked around in complete disbelief.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Tony?" he asked, and Tony gave an eye-roll.

"I know how to clean. I just don't usually bother, and I didn't want you doing it."

With a soft smile, Loki moved to press a kiss against Tony's lips. "So, what is it you wish to do today?"

"Can you skate?"

They ended up in what was usually a public indoor rink, but Tony had payed the owner such an obnoxious sum that he'd closed it for them without any public notice.

"That really wasn't necessary," Loki said, though he'd enjoyed the exchange, and Tony shrugged.

"It was fun."

Loki was on the ice first, scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, winter coat and leather gloves on. He glided across the ice as if he'd been born to skate, and Tony watched in both envy and amazement before joining him on the ice.

"Where did you learn to skate?" he asked, and Loki frowned, as if the memory was both pleasant but painful.

"With my brother, when we were children."

Tony let the subject drop, knowing Loki's family history was a touchy business, but he took Loki's hand, smiling when he looked up, and pulling him to the end of the rink.

"Race?"

Loki grinned at the idea, pivoting to face the opposite end of the rink.

"There and back?" he asked, and Tony nodded, his own competitive nature coming forward.

"On three. Three, two, -" he shot off on the two, much to Loki's surprise, but instead of being annoyed he merely laughed, moving to follow, racing across the rink. With a trick or two up his own sleeve, Loki spun on the spot, appearing in front of Tony who had to stop quickly not to hit him. Shooting a grin at Tony, he sped back past him, hearing Tony's laughter following him. He reached the end and then appeared back beside Tony who was shaking his head.

"Teleporting is cheating," he said, and Loki just grinned.

"So's starting before the count."

Tony just laughed again, a playful sparkle in his eyes as he moved suddenly towards Loki, reaching as if to catch him. Loki raced away, and the chased each other around the rink, back and forth, their laughter ringing off the walls as if they'd both lost decades in age, just for the afternoon.

A crack of thunder all but shook the building, and Loki went stock still, stopping on the spot, his eyes travelling to the ceiling, catching Tony as he nearly shot passed.

"We must leave." he said, grabbing Tony's hand and pulling him towards the edge of the rink.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's important that we aren't here any longer. It isn't safe any longer."

Remembering the last time Loki had said something wasn't safe, Tony didn't argue, following Loki off the ice, all but untying his skates as they walked. He pushed Tony towards the bench where his shoes were, eyes darting around the empty building for signs of whatever it was that was frightening him. Tony couldn't see anything, but he hurried to put his shoes on, tossing his skates over his shoulder.

"Ready."

Without a word, Loki took his hand, pulling him towards the exit then pushing him out the door just as a booming crash resounded through the building.

"Run. To the car. Quickly." Tony broke into a run, looking back to see a cloud of vaporized water, large cracks having formed in the rink. He slid behind the drivers seat, waiting as Loki got in beside him, worry clear on his features. "We should go back home." he said, and Tony nodded, pulling out of the parking lot with a squeal of tires.

"What exactly are we running from?" Tony asked, and Loki cast a worried glance over his shoulder.

"It isn't a what so much as a who."

"Someone else is after you?" Tony asked, now equally as worried but also preparing himself for a fight, and Loki gave a weak smile.

"Of sorts."

They made it to Stark tower in record time and Loki followed Tony towards the entrance, somewhat more relaxed than he had been at the stadium.

Without warning, a man clad in silver armour with a red cape flew down with a bang, standing only to grab Loki roughly.

"Hey! Back off!" Tony yelled, but the man only swung what looked like a hammer, sending Tony back into the building, knocking the wind from him. Loki called out for him, but there was a ringing in his ears and by the time he'd struggled to his feet, both Loki and the man were gone. Tony swore, and though he was still winded he ran inside, straight for his suit. "I've had enough of this." he growled, moving to dress in the suit.

Dropped on his feet, Loki spun to face his attacker, coming face to face with the third last person he wanted to see, above both his old keeper, and his father.

"Brother." Loki greeted cooly, the human clothes he was wearing shimmering into armour.

"Loki," his brothers voice was full of emotion, as it tended to be, and Loki pulled everything he felt behind a mask of indifference.

"You could've hurt him." Loki said quietly, "He was unarmed with no way to defend himself and you hit him with your _hammer_." rage began to bleed through yet the other didn't seem to notice.

"We have been searching for you for decades, brother. Decades upon decades, with no sign or trace. I understand why you wished to stay away for a time, but decades Loki?"

"I wasn't running Thor," Loki said, pulling back, turning cold. "I was captured after my fall, made prisoner."

Thor froze, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"A prisoner? Who – who dared?" he turned towards Loki, grabbing his shoulders, expression full of shock and then worry. "Are you alright? What happened to you during those decades?"

All the bitterness that had gathered during those many years as prisoner came spilling forward.

"What would you assume happened, Thor? The one who captured me? he placed his torturer as my keeper. There are many who wish to break and twist gods to their purposes. These were no different."

"Brother, I had no idea, if I had we would've searched harder. We thought you didn't want to be found -"

"No!" Loki tossed Thor's hands off. "They didn't want me to be found! You think your father didn't know where I was?"

"Our father," Thor interrupted, but Loki spoke over him.

"Your father. He had to have known where I was, and what that thing did to me, and yet he did _nothing_ to stop it!"

"He can't have known then."

"He had to have! All that time you were searching, all that time I spent at the hands of a creature designed to destroy gods, did he ever try and aid you in your search? Even once?"

"Of course he did Loki!" Thor surged forward, holding Loki's head so he couldn't turn away. "He led the search! Many of the searches! Between the two of us someone has been always been out searching." Loki stared into his brothers gaze, not noticing the tears that had formed in his own eyes. Finally he pulled back, turning away.

"If he was truly searching, he would've been able to find me," he said, but the conviction wasn't all there. "And why did you bring me here?"

"I want to bring you home."

Loki spun back, furious all over again, his emotions closer to the surface than he was used to with his brother, realizing that he'd lost much of his shield from being with Tony.

"I am home! This is my home now! With the man you happened to nearly kill! And I don't want to leave. Not now, and not ever."

"But everyone is worried, they all want to see that you're alive!"

Now there was sadness, even as Loki turned back to his brother.

"They aren't worried for me, brother. You," there was a soft, almost self-deprecating laugh. "I believe you worried for my well being, and perhaps even father," there was a pained pause, "and mother. But the others worry for you. That I'll hurt, or corrupt you."

"That's preposterous!" Thor exclaimed, but Loki just tilted his head curiously.

"Is it? You are the god of thunder and morality, me of mischief and trickery. It would only be logical for them to assume I was fulfilling my part as your brother."

"If that were true, you would not be saying all of this."

"Just because you and I know one truth doesn't mean they'll believe it."

Thor didn't respond, a frown creasing his golden features as he recognized the truth in Loki's words. Before he could respond, the iron man suit shot through the air, ramming into Thor and sending them both off.

"Damn."

Loki watched till they crash landed and then took himself to where they were, stepping between them before they could throw any punches.

"Loki, who's hammer boy?"

Loki put a hand up towards each of them, watching as Tony's helmet came up, and Thor hefted his hammer but didn't move to attack.

He turned first to Thor, "Thor, this is Tony. The human I've made my home with." Then he turned to Tony. "Tony, this is Thor. My brother."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – You Can't Pick Family**

You're related to this nut job?" Tony asked in disbelief, and Loki winced.

"Tony, please, just listen a moment." he pleaded gently, already sensing Thor's irritation, but Tony ignored him, stalking forward to stand right next to him facing Thor.

"No. I've already lost you once to some other superhuman freak. I'm not about to let another one take you away when I've just gotten you back." he paused for a moment, suddenly nervous. "Unless you want to go back with him?"

The look of complete shock and disbelief had Tony relaxing as he turned back to Thor.

"So back off buddy. You can't have him. If you wanted him you could've saved him when that thing tortured him for years. For _decades_."

Loki winced, though he'd just given similar words to his brother, and watched Thor step forward angrily.

"We searched for him all those years. He is my brother, and has been longer than the whole length of your puny existence. You cannot assume to tell me what to do. Now stand aside."

"Make me."

"With pleasure."

The mask came down and Tony stepped forward, as did Thor, both ready to take another swing at each other. Before they could, they were both thrown back, coming to their feet to see Loki standing between them, seething.

"Enough! This petty quarrel will solve nothing. I have made my home here and do not wish to leave. As it is," he turned to Thor, "You are welcome here, but take one more step and make one more threat against this human, it will be us fighting and I've become a better fighter than during our last run."

Shock ran over Thor's face, but Loki had turned back to Tony, giving a brief nod. Without another word, Tony stepped back, the mask coming up again, and Loki turned back to Thor.

"I suggest you return to father and tell him of these most recent events. I also suggest, that next time you wish to have a conversation you refrain from taking me from wherever it is I am and just begin a conversation like a normal being."

"I apologize. I just – I thought that all this time you'd just been playing games with us. Hiding here on earth for all this time. It felt like you were practically laughing, proving how much power you held."

Loki stiffened, "I forgot how cruel other immortals were."

"That is unfair."

"Is it?" Loki sneered. "Here you stand, in all your glory, telling my of the vicious intentions you'd thought me to hold. Never once considering that there could be other reasons behind my being here. I've been on earth for over a decade and yet you never found me, and I wasn't trying to hide from you. I was hiding from them and even then they managed to find me. But you – no you didn't. You thought I was just being unkind towards you. What a selfish notion. That after all this time it would still be solely about you. Well you're wrong. I care nothing for you." he slashed a hand through the air. "Nothing. The one thing I care about is that man you told to stand aside for coming to my aid and he is the _only_ reason I am giving you this explanation. So that perhaps your tiny, insignificant mind could attempt to comprehend what it means to love, and for me it means that man. That man with the courage to face down my brother when he knows the power you must hold." tears were in Loki's eyes as he continued, but he couldn't feel them, his rage spilling forward in the wake of his hurt. "He faced down my keeper when it came for me, ready to _die_. Where were you? When the creature came for me and I ran from fear? Where were you when it threatened the world where _your _human woman lives? Nowhere! But now you think you have the right to come here as if it is only you that matters. Well you're wrong again, brother. He is the only thing that matters."

Tony stood in shock at Loki's words, pleased by them and yet somewhat pained. This was the man he loved, facing down his demons in regards to his brother, and there was nothing he could do but stand in shock, and be grateful that such a passionate creature loved him.

"Is this you in love, Loki?" Thor asked softly, and Loki stepped back, the mask coming back.

"And if it were?"

"I'd be glad for you. But you must remember how quickly their life fades in comparison to ours." the worried tone in Thor's voice generated another sneer.

"Of course that would be the one thing you thought of. Not that I could be happy, but how quickly I would lose that happiness." he turned away from Thor, looking up to see Tony still standing there, and closed his eyes, his expression pained. "Go home Thor. Inform father of the situation and then," his magic began to shimmer around him in a wave. "Stay away from me." he disappeared with that and Tony found himself alone with Thor.

"For his brother, you're clueless." Tony noted, and Thor turned his gaze on him, expression hard.

"You're very brave and very stupid to speak to me like that."

"Neither. Or both. Whichever. But either way I stick by it. He needed a reassurance that you cared. Not blame or accusations."

"He knows I love him."

"Does he? Cause you could've fooled me. And you certainly made him leave quickly. You need to reevaluate that, my friend." Tony moved to leave, hoping to find Loki at home, but Thor spoke before he could go anywhere.

"I've never seen Loki in love. Him and I may have our differences, but you be careful. Whether he knows my love exists or not, if you harm him you will have me to answer to." He shot off into the air, disappearing into a storm cloud, and Tony shot off towards home.

"Threatened by a god to be careful with his brother. That's a new one."

"J.A.R.V.I.S., I think we need to reassess Thor's status. While you're at it call Pepper. I want to know if Loki got in or if I have to go on a search."

"Right away, sir."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Scars**

Loki found himself pacing around the bedroom. He hadn't expected to reveal quite so much to Thor, wasn't sure if he was glad he'd been able to, or worried it would be taken not as it was meant and he and Tony would both end up in trouble. He almost wanted to go back, find Thor and explain further, but the idea was preposterous; without an apology from Thor for his harsh accusations he would be going nowhere. He stopped pacing abruptly, dropping onto the bed, covering his face with his hands. As if he were here on earth out of cruel amusement. He glanced towards the mirror and watched armour shimmer back to clothes, and reached carefully for the buttons, undoing them one by one. He closed his eyes, not watching the next shimmer as his skin appeared no longer smooth, but lined with scars as if his skin were weaved by them. He leaned back and fell back onto the bed, closing his eyes, the memories of his capture flowing back over him; the pain, the loneliness, the anger, but worst of all the knowledge that it would never stop. He remembered when he'd escaped – how he'd had to force himself to move through the unbearable agony his keeper had left him in, all of it a blur, his magic betraying him and not coming to his aid, his silver-tongue unable to form even the simplest of words when he wanted to call for help, or scare away the cries of other prisoners that tried to warn his keeper he was escaping. He didn't remember escaping so much as waking after what felt to be many days, somewhere else. Somewhere he was alone, and his wounds had started to heal – the pain his keeper had imparted fading to a bearable level. He remembered the feeling of his bones finally being able to mend properly, his skin no longer feeling like rags on his shattered bones, his muscles no longer torn, cut through, or melted away. Finally being able to move as one should move, and yet he'd stayed in that empty place for years, as it took his body that long to return to some relative state of capable.

Gentle hands were suddenly on his skin, moving from the bottom of his ribs to his shoulders, tracing scars and the memories of only a small fraction of the pain from those many decades. His eyes flew open to see Tony, a new sort of pain on Tony's face, and Loki felt the shimmering cover his body again, hiding the scars again, his skin once again appearing and feeling smooth. He moved to sit up, to pull his shirt closed again feeling suddenly far to vulnerable, but Tony pushed him back onto the bed, pulling the shirt back open again.

"Scars or not, you're still perfect." Tony's voice was rough with emotion, and Loki closed his eyes again.

"You weren't supposed to see those. Ever." but he didn't move, and Tony didn't remove his hands, still tracing where he knew the many scars had been from memory, as he'd been standing in the doorway for minutes before he'd been unable to resist approaching.

"I'm glad I did."

Loki looked back up at Tony, gaze wary.

"Why?"

Tony leaned down, taking a step both of them had been dancing around for weeks. He brushed his lips along where he remembered the scars to have been, and when Loki shivered, and reached up to stop him, he just gently wrapped his hands around Loki's wrists, pressing his hands against the mattress, moving his lips up, tracing along Loki's throat, then jaw, then to his lips.

"Because I love you, and loving you means loving every part of you. Even the dark secrets you don't want me to know."

Loki's hands flexed under Tony's, resisting, but he returned Tony's kiss, though hesitantly.

"I didn't want you to see that weakness," Loki admitted, and Tony just kissed him again, this time sinking deeper into it. Loki sighed against his lips and Tony took that as permission to take it farther, releasing his wrists to run his hands along his arms, reaching the opened shirt and pushing it from his shoulders. There was only an instance of hesitation before Loki allowed Tony to continue, and Tony settled his knees on either side of Loki's hips, running his hands along his shoulders and across his chest.

"Scars or not, you're beautiful." Tony repeated, and this time Loki seemed to be embarrassed, a pink flush appearing under pale skin. "Especially when you're flustered." he kissed him again before Loki could respond, and Loki suddenly reached up, hands curling in the front of Tony's shirt, keeping him in place, kisses no longer hesitant. Tony cupped a hand around Loki's cheek, being as gentle as he could, his own memory of Loki's scars a painful reminder of the many things he didn't know. He kissed Loki until his eyes fluttered closed again, and then continued kissing him before moving a kiss to his shoulder. He felt Loki tense again, his hands releasing Tony's shirt only to grip it again, and then release it just to press his hands against the sides of Tony's waist.

"Tony, I-" his words were cut off as Tony kissed him again, and when his fingers caught on the edge Tony's shirt, Tony leaned back, pulling it over his head, revealing the glowing metal circle that represented his life. Loki ran the tips of his fingers along the edge of the circle, and the faint scars around them.

"How – how much do you remember?"

"Not enough, and yet to much."

There was a pause where Loki's touch was the only contact between them, until Tony reached up to cover his hands.

"Do you remember it?"

Loki went rigid and then nearly limp.

"Every moment."

Tony lifted Loki's hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to each palm, feeling Loki shiver, then releasing his hands so he could lean back down again, pressing another kiss to Loki's lips.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, and Loki didn't respond, instead sitting up and shifting away.

"Tony, I can't – I can't talk about this. Not now, perhaps not ever." He hung his head, his forehead hitting Tony's chest, hands resting in his lap.

"We don't have to talk about it." Tony said, though he left out the yet, tilting Loki's face back up towards him, kissing him again, but not as gently as before. Need he'd kept well leashed until now came rushing forward, and again he pushed Loki down, hands roaming over his skin, and feeling Loki's hesitant touch. He felt Loki's hands splay over his ribs, and his own hands gripped Loki's shoulders, one hand sliding to cup the back of his neck, his kisses growing more and more needy. Loki gave a low hum of pleasure, the sound ringing through Tony's head, like a shockwave through his body. He leaned back a fraction, breathing already heavier than it should be, but he couldn't stop himself from sliding his hands down Loki's side, hands catching on the top of his pants even as he kissed him again, and Loki's hands travelled up his chest to trace along his collar, then up to his cheeks, hands cupping his cheeks. With careful fingers, he undid the buttons on Loki's pants, sliding just the edges of his fingers under the edge of the material. Loki's eyes focused suddenly on his, and there was a sudden tenseness, but Tony didn't slow, kissing Loki again, insuring he relaxed, all over again. As Loki relaxed again, Tony shifted, staring down at his partner and the smooth pale skin he'd only recently seen completely marred by scars. He pressed a kiss to where he'd seen one of the largest collections of scars, right above where his heart was, but the rest of him had appeared nearly equally as damaged. He pressed another kiss next to that spot, then another, pressing a whole line of kisses across Loki's chest, while his hands slid the waistband from his hips. Loki's hands banded around Tony's biceps, head tilting back as Tony pressed his lips to the side of Loki's neck, his hand sliding along Loki's hips, taking him in his hand. Loki sucked in a breath, every nerve becoming suddenly acutely aware of absolutely everything about Tony.

"Tony," his name was said in almost a moan and Tony shuddered at the sound, being as gentle as his need would allow. Loki arched against Tony, his own hands creeping down until they hit the edge of Tony's pants.

"No," Tony murmured, pushing Loki's hands away, his own groan mingling with the sound Loki made when his hands fisted in the sheets. Tony kissed Loki again, this time gentling it again, though only to prolong the moment. He felt Loki's body go rigid beneath him with release. Then Loki reached up to wrap his arms around Tony, pulling him down beside him.

"You – I – Tony –" Tony cut him off with another kiss, this time a grin tugging at his features.

"You have no idea how," he paused, searching for the right word, "exciting, watching you is."

Again Loki seemed to flush, turning his face towards Tony.

"I love you," then as if he seemed to realize the poorly timed words, he flushed again. "for the fact that despite the horrible things I've done, you still see me as worth," he shrugged, "well anything really."

Tony rested his cheek against Loki's forehead, saddened that Loki still didn't see himself of worth even the remotest of love. He listened to Loki's breathing slow, but doesn't move, staying right where he was, his arms caught around the other.

"I love you too, you stupid god."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Snow Day**

**Note: This chapter was ****NOT**** written by me. It was submitted by a friend who's been reading this story from the beginning and so I included it for a slight change of the drama and beginning of smut in the previous chapters. Hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be written by me again!**

Loki stood by the large window, watching the flurries of snow fall from the pitch-black sky. It had finally really snowed as New York City experienced their first blizzard of the year. Loki and Tony had decided to stay cuddled up inside all day, but now that the snow slowed, Loki was getting restless. The snow mesmerized him; the white flakes were so stark in comparison with the dark sky. He stood there, just watching the snow fall, until he felt Tony lean across his shoulders and kiss him on the cheek.

"What are you up to, Loki, you've been standing there for twenty minutes!" Tony grinned at him as he took a step back.

"The snow. It's so pretty." Loki turned to face Tony, his eyes lighting up. "Hey! I've got an idea!"

"What?" Tony laughed, but asked suspiciously.

"Can we go out and make a snowman?" Loki asked excitedly, looking at Tony with big eyes.

"You want to go outside and play in the snow?" Tony was taken aback, but couldn't help smiling at Loki's innocent face.

"That is exactly what I want to do." He looked at Tony, his face hopeful.

"Well how can I say no to that face?" Tony leaned in and kissed him before wandering off to the closet, grabbing scarves and hats. "You better put these on though. It's pretty cold out there today."

"How would you know?" Loki sauntered over to where Tony was, taking the winter wear from him. "I believe you were curled up in my arms by the fire all day." Loki grabs the second scarf and wraps it around Tony's neck, pulling him in for a kiss before letting go.

"Oh very funny." Tony smiles as Loki pulls away. "But I have lived here for a long time, and I know the winters can be pretty bad."

"You lived most of your life in Malibu." Loki teased, zipping up his coat.

"Okay, okay." Tony rolled his eyes at him but smiled. "Just trust me, it's cold."

"Okay Tony." Loki grinned as they shuffled out of Stark Tower and into the garden in the back. The snow was dazzling in the artificial light, and Loki's face broke into a childish smile.

"Have you never seen snow before?" Tony couldn't help but grin at Loki's awed face.

"Not like this." He answered, taking a few steps forward. Loki reached down and took a handful of snow, rolling it around in his hand until it became a little more solid. He looked at the little ball in his hand and suddenly had an idea. He spun around, tossing the snowball at Tony, who was unprepared. The snowball landed right in his face, causing him to stumble a few steps back.

"Oops." Loki covered his mouth, watching Tony's cheek turn bright red from the snow. "Sorry love."

"It's all good." Tony weakly smiled at him, his cheek stinging and eye watering. He shook it off as he walked further away from Loki, and into a clearing of snow.

"Can we build a snowman now?" Loki cautiously took a step towards him.

"Not yet." Tony turned to face Loki, stretching his arms out wide.

"Why not?" His smile faded.

"I'm going to show you something first." Tony looked at Loki, his arms still spread out. Without another word, he let himself fall backwards, the snow cushioning his fall.

"Tony!" Loki ran over, alarmed. He grimaced as he got nearer, but his frown disappeared as he saw Tony giggling on the ground.

"What?" He laughed as Loki shook his head. "I'm going to show you how to make a snow angel."

"A snow angel?" Loki wrinkled his nose as Tony began to move his arms and legs.

"Yes, a snow angel!" Tony smiled as he flapped his arms and legs along the snow. "Now, help me up?"

"Sure thing." Loki stuck his hand out, letting Tony grab it and pull himself up.

"Now look." Tony turned around to face his creation. "A snow angel."

"Looks just like you." Loki teased.

"Your turn." Tony rolled his eyes, grinning.

"My turn?" He stepped beside Tony's angel, kneeling in the snow and eventually lying on his back. He started to move like Tony did, but he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Tony crossed his arms.

"I don't like you watching me." Loki replied bitterly. "It's embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?" Tony started to argue.

"Just, turn around." Loki pleaded.

"Okay fine." Tony obliged, turning his back to Loki.

"There, done." Tony twisted around to see Loki standing beside his angel, which looked much more elegant than his. Upon closer inspection, Tony noticed the angel had a lot of detail drawn in. Tony looked up at Loki, who was looking very pleased with himself.

"Loki!" Tony said, exasperated. "That is not fair. You can't just use magic to make a better angel than me!"

"And why not?" He said happily as Tony just shook his head.

"I won't teach you to make a snowman if you're going to use magic." Tony answered.

"Fine, I won't use magic to make a snowman." Loki sunk down to his knees.

"Okay good." Toy followed suit, sitting in the soft snow. "Now, the first thing you need to do is make a snowball." Tony gathered some snow and packed it into small ball. "I would tell you how to do that, but I know you already know."

"Sorry." Loki smiled sheepishly.

"Next," Tony waved it off. "Roll the ball. We want to gather snow, we want to make a big base for the snowman."

"Like this?" Loki followed Tony's example.

"Perfect." Tony nodded. They continued to roll along in silence until both their snowballs reached a decent size; Tony's slightly larger than Loki's.

"Good, now we want to make another one, this one slightly smaller than the last." Tony gathered up more snow. Loki frowned at the size discrepancy between their last two snowballs, and furiously began work on his next one. After another couple of minutes, the two of them stopped. Loki smirked as he saw his snowball was larger than Tony's this time, but Tony just laughed at him.

"Loki, your snowball is the same size as your last one!" Tony stood up and placed his second snowball on top of his first one.

"Oh." Loki looked at his snowballs, dejected.

"No worries." Tony put one of Loki's snowballs on top of the other. "It will just look a little strange. But that's fine. It's unique."

"But it looks weird now." Loki said in a disappointed tone.

"It's fine." Tony laughed, leaning down to plant a kiss on Loki's forehead. "But we can trade snowmen if you want."

"No, no." Loki smiled Tony's lips touched him. "It's fine."

"Okay good." Tony fell back down into the snow. Let's make the heads then."

"This is the last piece?" Loki asked as they rolled along.

"Yeah, snowmen only have 3 pieces." Tony chuckled. "How tall did you want it to be?"

"Well I don't know." Loki's cheeks flushed as they both stopped rolling. "Is this good?"

"Perfect." Tony lifted his snow-head to complete his snowman. He watched as Loki did the same, and they both stepped back to admire their work.

"Now we decorate them, right?" Loki asked, tilting his head towards Tony.

"Yup." Tony turned away and disappeared into the darkness for a moment before reappearing with stones and branches in his arms. "Here we go. Decorations."

"Perfect." Loki said, gathering a few of the pebbles and making a frown on the snowman. He looked over and saw Tony had a smiley-face on his.

"Why the sad face, Loki?" Tony asked, placing two larger stones as eyes.

"Because he has two of the same size snowballs." Loki replied, doing the same as Tony.

"Oh, it's fine." Tony laughed softly, sticking two branches in the snowman's side for arms.

"What about the nose?" Loki asked, aligning one of his snowman's arms so the two snowmen were holding hands.

"Well, traditionally, we'd use carrots." Tony said, reaching out to take Loki's hand in reflection of the snowmen. "But we don't have any."

"Are you sure about that?" Loki held out his other hand, where two carrots appeared.

"Loki, what did I say earlier?" Tony asked, releasing his grip on Loki's hand.

"Come on, Tony." Loki held on tight, not allowing Tony's fingers to slip away. "We needed noses, so I got us noses!" Loki stuck one on his own snowman and offered the other to Tony.

Tony stared at him blankly for a minute before reaching out and taking the carrot from him. "You never listen, do you?" Tony said seriously, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling as he stuck the carrot on his snowman.

"Nope." Loki grinned widely, his eyes focused on Tony who seemed to be studying the two snowmen.

"Well?" Tony asked, turning towards Loki. "What did you think of building snowmen?"

"I think it was a lot of fun." He answered, squeezing Tony's hand. "You know what else is fun?"

"What?" Tony asked.

"Having a cup of hot chocolate and curling up by the fire again." He answered matter-of-factly.

"You're cold, aren't you?" Tony smiled slyly.

"Of course not." Loki said haughtily. "I just think that would be fun."

"Well I think I'd rather stay out here…" Tony said thoughtfully. "We could build igloos next. Those are fun."

"Okay, okay, I am cold." Loki grumbled as Tony laughed at him. "Can we go inside now?"

"Of course." Tony stepped in, kissing Loki's numb lips. "Hot chocolate?"

"Yes please." Loki said happily.

"Coming right up." Tony said as he led Loki back inside Stark Tower.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Where is Home and What is a Lie**

Loki was in the kitchen when Thor appeared on the deck outside, and Tony saw him first from his vantage point on the couch.

"Uh, Loki – we have a visitor," he called, standing up to go open the door so the god wouldn't do what gods seemed to be prone to do; break the glass. Thor stepped inside, though it seemed rather skeptically, and Loki stepped into view, drying his hands on a kitchen towel.

"Who -" he looked up and went stiff, and Tony winced as he watched all comfort disappear from Loki's stance. "Thor."

"Brother." Thor stepped closer, hammer attached at his belt. Loki leaned back, a clear retreat, and Thor stopped in his approach.

"Why are you here?"

"Father sent me to bring you home."

Now Loki did step back.

"I am not going anywhere."

"Father requires you back home, he wants to know the story. He wants to be able to have justice on whoever did this."

Now Loki stepped forward, hands in fists, furious.

"I am not going anywhere with you. I am not going to see father, I am not leaving this world." Loki stormed out of the room and Thor frowned in confusion, watching him leave the room. "Do you not want justice for the wrongs committed against you?" he called, and Tony scoffed, drawing Thor's attention.

"This has nothing to do with justice." Tony stated, arms crossed in front of his chest, lounging against the wall. "This has to do with you wanting to take him back against his will."

"Because we want justice on his behalf!"

"Really? Because that isn't how I see it. And I know that isn't how he sees it. I see this as your way to get proof before going after that 'justice' you keep throwing around."

"I have known Loki for centuries and it is not against his nature to lie for personal gain or the destruction of a race."

Tony narrowed his eyes, pushing off the wall.

"Is that what this is? You just want to know if he's lying?"

"It would not be the first time."

"You are so _stupid_." Tony said, voice lifting in anger.

"Watch yourself," Thor warned, clearly affronted by Tony's words, but Tony continued anyways.

"Loki was right, you are selfish. What purpose exactly would it serve him to tell you he'd been tortured without telling you who or what did it? You think he wants to destroy the race? Or the one who did it? You bet your ass. But he didn't tell you who they were. So that reason is out the window. What's the other one you mentioned last time? Oh yes. To prove how _powerful_ he is."

"He lied to all of us last time, all for power." Thor cut in, but Tony ignored him, shouting over him.

"He is powerful. You're right. But he couldn't stop them the first time. And do you know how I know that? Because his whole body is covered in scars from things that should have killed him a million times over. I know he's telling the truth because most nights, when he's asleep beside me, I am the one who listens to his fears and nightmares. So coming in here and accusing him of lying is not only stupid, but cold-hearted and makes you the last on the list to deserve any sort of proof or explanation."

Thor surged forward, as if to attack, but Tony stood his ground, and Thor stopped inches away.

"These scars – you have seen them?"

"He didn't want me to, but he didn't know I was there."

Thor closed his eyes, one hand resting on the head of his hammer. When he opened them again, there was a grimness to his expression that Tony didn't like.

"Whoever – whatever did this – needs to be brought to justice. Father needs to hear of this. Loki has a way. A way to share the memories. If he does that with father, with me, we'll be able to hunt down the thing that did it. Do you not also want justice for the wrongs done to him?"

"Of course I do. But you're doing exactly what it did. You're trying to take him against his will – that's _exactly_ what they did. What they tried to do again."

Thor frowned.

"So it did return to earth?"

"About the same time you did."

Taken aback, Thor glanced back towards where Loki had disappeared.

"And you saw it?"

"It tried to kill me. I'd say that counts as proof. In fact -" Tony moved away, touching a spot on the wall and then waiting as it opened to reveal a small freezer, pulling out a sample. "This is its blood. I found it at Loki's apartment when it came back the first time and-" he broke off, jaw muscles working as he tried to control his anger at the memory.

"What happened when it came back the first time?"

"I don't really know." Tony said, remembering his frustration as well. "It attacked Loki, he got away then pretty much passed out on my doorstep, and he was in really bad shape. That's when he left, ran away, disappearing for six months. Apparently it followed him off earth, but when you came back, it appeared soon after, and came after me." the next words left a bitter taste in his mouth. "I was bait."

Thor looked at Tony in disbelief.

"Loki came back – for you?"

Tony's chin jutted out defiantly.

"Problem?"

"No," Thor said with a shake of his head, "Surprised. And glad. Did the creature hurt you?" Thor asked, and Tony shrugged.

"It ripped the metal from his body as easily as you'd rip a sheet of paper. It would have yanked the piece from his chest had I not returned. My keeper is not a creature to be trifled with." Loki's voice was soft, and pained. Tony moved as if to join him across the room, but one look in Loki's blue eyes had him pausing. "I will return with you." he said, and Tony felt his mouth fall open in shock.

"You can't be serious-" he tried to cut in, but Loki interrupted him with a look.

"I will return with you," he repeated, "but not because you ask it of me, but because I believe it will keep myself and those I care about safer." he gave Tony a pointed look at that, which only got him a narrow eyed gaze.

"And I'm supposed to just sit around here, waiting for you to come back?" Tony demanded, and Loki shook his head.

"Of course not. You will be coming with me,"

"But-" Thor tried to interject, but again a look from Loki was enough to silence an interruptor.

"And if you cannot, then I suppose father will just have to come to us. But I won't leave you here unprotected. My keeper is more than likely to find out that memories of it are being probed and will not like that. Tony is the only leverage he could possibly hope to gain with me, and so I will remove that temptation, or remain here. Your choice brother."

"He's _human_, he doesn't belong."

Loki shrugged, uncaring. "Then we will await you and father here."

Thor didn't respond, though the scowl said much. Then he walked out, slamming the door open, and Tony winced, waiting for it to smash, and then sighed gratefully when it stayed intact. When he turned to Loki, he saw how tired he was, and immediately felt bad.

"If you need to go, you should." he said, but Loki shook his head.

"What I need is for you to be safe."

Tony moved across the room to where Loki was standing, and slid his arms around him, relieved when he felt Loki's arm hook around his shoulders. He didn't like what was going on; the idea of Loki having to relieve what he'd been through, but he knew it was necessary, and he almost hoped the thing would come back, just so he could have another go. He hadn't been ready last time – but he'd juiced up his suit, and he was ready for another go.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Memories**

It was late, dark, cold, and Tony was tired. He'd been waiting up with Loki, waiting to see if his brother and father would come. Loki was pacing again and Tony was laying on the couch, watching and becoming increasingly uneasy. Unable to stand it anymore, he sat up, catching Loki's hand as he passed again.

"Stop,"

Loki turned, motions now stiff, hand rigid in Tony's.

"I can't."

Tony tugged gently, pulling Loki down to the couch.

"Relax. Or try to," Tony continued, not allowing Loki to object. "Pacing around is only going to make it worse. If they show up, we'll know." Loki tilted his head to rest it against Tony's shoulder, closing his eyes and relaxing for the first time all evening. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tony asked, worried once again that this was to much.

"No, I don't. What Thor is asking me to do – what he's asking me to share – is decades upon decades of years made up of the most..." there was a pause as Loki controlled his voice, barely able to keep it from breaking. "the most horrific experiences of my entire existence."

Tony winced, hating the idea of Loki in any sort of pain. Loki sat up suddenly, not looking at Tony but down at his clasped hands.

"You could – you could be there. With me." Loki said hesitantly, still not looking up.

"Of course I'm going to be there!"

Loki glanced up, though only quickly. "No, I mean _be_ there. In the memories. When I show the others. You could – you could come with me."

Tony sat, speechless, but when Loki began to turn away, he grabbed for his hands, covering them with his own.

"I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm sure."

Loki gave him a perplexed look. "Why of course?"

"Because I love you. And I know it's going to be hard, but I don't want you to deal with it on your own."

Before Loki could answer, there was a crash of thunder outside, and then a burst of light. Loki tensed, his hand turning over to grip Tony's before releasing it and standing, stepping towards the door. Tony stood as well, curious to see the so-called father that Thor and Loki had spoken about.

Thor came in first, arms bare, but his chest still covered in armour, red cape swirling behind him. Their father appeared old, one eye covered with a metal patch, hair white and fairly long, and a short beard. He was dressed more formally; in gold clothes with what appeared to be a plated front, but mostly appeared as the robes of a king.

"Loki," those two syllables held much emotion, and Tony was surprised by that. He had expected the appearance, more or less, but the emotion? That he hadn't expected in the slightest. Not from the way Loki shied away from the idea of family, especially his own.

"Father." The greeting wasn't as cold as it was pained, and Tony felt as if he were intruding. This reunion was after decades of the unknown – a reunion between gods. And there he was, a human, standing present. He couldn't decide if he should feel honoured or irritated.

"Thor has told me of the many years we thought you lost, and that you were in fact a prisoner." The words were slow, carefully measured, and yet even Tony could see the worry behind it. "Your mother is sorry you could not come back. She misses you."

Loki flinched at that and Tony took his hand, only to draw the gaze of Loki's father.

"So this is the young human you've taken up residence with," he stated, gaze probing, and Loki gave a single nod. "I must say, not quite what I expected." Loki's chin came up defiantly.

"And what was it you expected, father."

The older mans gaze stayed locked on Tony's as he mulled over his response.

"Loneliness. I expected you to be a wanderer." he replied honestly, "And I am glad that is not the case."

Loki didn't respond right away, his hand grasping Tony's almost painfully.

"How would you like me to show you?" he said instead, voice stiff, and his father almost seemed disappointed.

"Bring it here. Outside of your mind."

Loki gave a terse nod, and closed his eyes.

When Tony blinked, he was somewhere else. He saw Loki in front of him, and though he knew it wasn't his Loki, who still stood beside him, he was in awe by how real it looked. Loki's arms were outstretched on either side if his body and bound there, eyes were bright with anger and violence. Then a creature walked in, head bent and covered with a hood, hidden from sight.

"You cannot hold me here, you foul creature. I am a god. A king!" Tony practically felt Loki wince next to him at his past-self's words. "Let me loose or I promise you I will bring a wrath unlike anything you have ever seen." the words were ripe with violence, and Tony was already afraid of the past Loki, though so far all he'd done was speak.

"Foolish god-ling, you think yourself so powerful – but I will show you power. And control. Then you will be mine and will follow my orders."

"I follow no one," Loki spat in contempt, but the thing only laughed as another creature came up behind it, and this one Tony recognized. The creature was tall and scaled with silver armour and towering over the first creature, standing taller than Loki as well.

"This is your keeper." the first creature informed, and Loki sneered.

"My keeper? You think you can keep me? Like some sort of pet? I will destroy you."

The first creature left without another word, but the keeper gave a gravelly left.

"You have much to learn young god-ling. The first being how easily I can break a being such as you. I have destroyed greater."

Again Loki sneered, not a hint of fear in his eyes, and the creature lashed out, claws suddenly goring into Loki's stomach. Loki's eyes went wide with shock, his mouth opening and closing, before the pain appeared, and the creature seemed to curl its claws under Loki's skin, drawing out a low growl of pain.

"I will pull you from your pedestal and crush your spirit; bend you to the will of the Other. You will guide his people through the universe and be their scapegoat. Because even if you dared to tell the truth, you are a god of lies and mischief; no one will believe you didn't want what we'll make you do." It pulled its claws free and Loki's whole body tensed against the pain, jaw locking as he glared at the keeper.

"You think you're strong of will – but I will prove just how weak you are."

Tony found himself staring in horror as he watched through the decades of torture Loki had endured. He watched skin being removed in every way possible; muscles cut, twisted, burnt, and stretched; bones broken, shattered, snapped; joints dislocated; and every horrible thing that could possibly be done happened in front of his eyes. He watched as his lover was forced to perform tasks, even when his body had been broken, and be put into more pain when he could not complete whatever task set before him. He watched Loki threaten to kill his keeper hundreds of times, but the threats grew sparser, and he watched the keeper break Loki, the pain unending.

Then came the day when Loki escaped. He'd already witnessed many attempts, but this time was different. Tony watched as Loki looked around, and then suddenly moved, pulling himself onto his front, a silent scream clear on his face, though his ability to speak had been recently removed as punishment that day, not for the first time. Tony watched as he seemed to drag himself to a wall, pulling himself to his feet so slowly it was excruciating to watch, and then somehow manage to hobble to the doorway, each step a world of pain. He nearly passed out a dozen times on the trip of a few feet to the doorway and Tony had to resist running forward to try and catch him, watching instead as Loki reached the door, and for the first time in decades, was able to draw magic. Voices screamed around him in warning and displeasure, but Tony barely heard it, focused instead on Loki. He was beginning to shimmer, and then suddenly they were somewhere else. Loki collapsed on the ground with nothing to support him, another silent scream filling the air, and Tony watched in silence as Loki slowly began to heal. The images faded and Tony jumped, turning towards where Loki had been only to see him on the floor, leaning up against a wall, face pale and drawn, eyes clothes, breathing shallow. Tony didn't say a word, moving towards him instantly dropping beside him, arms wrapping around him. He hadn't realized it until that moment, but his cheeks were drenched with tears.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled, and felt Loki's hands come up to grip the arm closest to his chest, his face turning to press against Tony's shoulder.

"Help me stand," Loki whispered softly so that no one else would hear, and Tony stood, lifting Loki to his feet, keeping a supportive arm around him, feeling how unsteady he was.

"I've shown you everything now," Loki said quietly, though there was a sharp tone to his voice.

"Loki, brother, we will find the creature that did this and I swear on my own life that we shall bring it to justice." Thor said, voice filled with barely bridled fury. But Loki shook his head.

"It's life is not worth your own." Loki said in an uncharacteristic show of feeling towards his brother.

"Upon my honour then. It will pay for this."

Loki didn't argue, turning his tired gaze on his father.

"I'm sorry, son."

Loki dropped his head, as if staring at the floor, but Tony saw the first sign of tears.

"I appreciate you coming, but I think that's enough for tonight. Loki needs sleep, and so do I. I don't know about the two of you but sleep is a necessity. You're welcome back at anytime as long as it's okay with Loki," he added, and Loki nodded in agreement.

"You are welcome. But Tony is right. I'll be taking my leave now." With that he turned and walked towards the bedroom, motions stiff, Tony watching worriedly.

"Will you be able to find it?" Tony asked, and Thor frowned.

"It hid itself and Loki from us for decades. It will not be an easy task. But it is one I will be committed to."

His father nodded in agreement.

"What that creature did to Loki, what it did to my son, was unspeakable. It does not deserve the right to live." there was a desire for bloodshed in the words, and Tony felt a sudden chill. It was easy to forget that these were gods, which made it easy to forget they held power he didn't know if he wanted to mess with.

"Keep us posted," Tony said, and they both frowned in confusion. "Let us know how the search goes."

With that, Tony followed Loki's path to the bedroom, listening to the crack of thunder and the bright beam of light happened behind him, disappearing as he stepped into the bedroom. Loki was already in bed, clearly exhausted, but there were tears sliding down his cheeks, even in sleep. Staring at him like that, vulnerable and asleep, reminded Tony all to clearly of the scenes he'd just witnessed, of the amount of pain and suffering he'd watched inflicted before his very eyes. He crawled into bed as well, wrapping his arms around Loki who unconsciously turned towards him in sleep.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured again, pressing a kiss to the top of Loki's head, listening to the even breaths of sleep. "So sorry."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Awake**

Loki woke up with a minor headache. Tony wasn't in bed, but it seemed to be the middle of the day so that wasn't surprising. Rubbing a hand over his face, Loki moved to get, up, standing to stretch; but the moment his feet hit the ground, an alarm went off, blaring through the room, and he could assume through the rest of the building. He froze in shock, unsure whether to stay or see if something was wrong, when Tony appeared, disheveled in the doorway.

"You're awake." he dashed across the room, practically tackling Loki with a hug before stepping back and glaring angrily. "What the hell was that?"

Confused, the headache starting to grow more insistent, Loki pressed a palm to his temple.

"Of course I'm awake, what else would I be?" he asked, deciding to start with the first issue.

Tony's glare only darkened. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe asleep like you've been for the last four days."

Loki looked at him in shock, glancing at the clock.

"Four days? But I just went to sleep – just last night – four days?" he seemed genuinely shocked by the fact and Tony couldn't stay angry, to glad that he was awake. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Tony looked about ready to punch him in the face.

"I tried to wake you up! You might as well have been dead! I wanted to drag you to a hospital but I knew how little good that would do you, so I've just had to wait and its been four days-" he broke off, both angry and relieved, the emotions to much all at once. "I'm dizzy."

"Have you slept at all?" Loki asked worriedly, and Tony glared.

"Oh yeah I just went right to sleep while I had no idea when you would wake up."

With a nod and a bit of an exasperated smile, Loki pushed him down to bed.

"You're turn then." Tony tried to sit up but Loki just pushed him back down.

"I'll be here and awake when you wake up." Loki assured, while Tony glared.

"How can I know that? Why were you asleep for four days?"

"Magic has a price. It draws on your physical strength just as much as a fight would. I used to much magic. It took a lot of energy to not only remember all of that, but to bring it around us in the room. It was like... well almost like physically going through it again, which I'm sure you can understand was difficult. I didn't want to watch those memories, and so it took more energy to keep them going against my will."

The anger faded from Tony's expression and he sat up to wrap his arms around Loki.

"I will never let that happen again," he said forcefully, and Loki nodded against Tony's shoulder.

"I know. Now get some sleep,"

"Don't go anywhere," Tony mumbled, already starting to fall asleep, and Loki smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Loki waited until Tony fell asleep before getting up. He stretched out his aching muscles, no longer surprised he'd been asleep for four days, his body was informing him as such. He sat back down next to Tony, feeling guilty that Tony had been so worried. He'd meant to tell him before of the effects magic could have, but it had never seemed important until then.

"Sorry," he repeated softly, brushing a hand through Tony's hair. Then he lay back down beside Tony, wrapping his arms around him. "Didn't mean to worry you," he settled dow to wait for Tony to wake back up.

When Tony woke up, Loki's arms were still around him, and he turned towards him, cuddling against him.

"You did wait," he said sleepily, and Loki smiled.

"Of course."

"You could've gotten up you know, I just didn't want you to leave the loft."

"I know, I wanted to stay. I doubt you left much while I'd been sleeping."

"Not once. I sent Pepper out for everything."

Loki laughed. "Of course you did. I think we should get up – shower perhaps."

Tony just got more comfortable, wrapping his arms around Loki in return.

"I didn't sleep for four days did I?" Tony joked, and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Only ten hours or so,"

"You lay here with me for ten hours?" Tony asked in disbelief, and Loki made an awkward shrugging motion on his side.

"Ten hours isn't really that long in the greater scheme of things."

"How do you feel?" Tony asked, and Loki smiled.

"Good. Better than when I woke up."

"What's it like – magic. Using it I mean?"

Loki closed his eyes, and Tony watched with a blank expression, not wanting to appear as worried as he was. The only time he ever knew people to be out for four days was when they were seriously injured, and that was a very unappealing thought.

"It's fantastic. Powerful, dangerous, exciting. A thrill."

"That doesn't sound like something that would leave you in a four day coma." Tony noted almost bitterly, and Loki opened his eyes just to frown at him.

"I have to use magic, Tony. It's part of who I am; of what I am. I can't change that about myself."

Tony felt the instant wave of guilt for ever having let his doubt show, but it was still there.

"I know. Just – four days?"

Again Loki shrugged. "Four days isn't really that long in the greater scheme of things." he repeated, and this time Tony scowled, sitting up.

"Not for me it isn't. For me four days sets people on edge. Four days and we have to start worrying about brain damage and malnutrition and all sorts of other negative effects."

Loki propped himself up on his elbow, knowing there were very few things he could say that would comfort the other.

"Tony – what if we went away for a few days? Spent time away from New York."

Tony shot a questioning look over at Loki.

"Just the two of us?" Tony asked disbelievingly, "No surprise visits?"

Loki felt a relieved smile spreading across his face.

"That is exactly what I was thinking."

Tony gave a slow nod.

"Alright. Lets go. Right now. We won't tell anyone. We'll just go." Tony was out of bed and grabbing new clothes, throwing clothes at Loki as he watched in surprise. When Tony turned back and Loki was still in bed, he lifted a questioning brow. "Are you coming or not?"

Loki quickly rose and got out of bed, dressing in what Tony had tossed at him. He pulled on the navy blue shirt and buttoned it up, feeling it stretch tight across his chest. He looked over to see Tony giving him a overly pleased smile.

"This shirt is a bit snug." he noted, and Tony's grin just widened.

"Hurry up or we'll be late."

"For what?" Loki said in amusement, and Tony just grabbed his hand, sneaking towards the door.

"Our escape plan. If Pepper sees us, we'll never make the plane."

Loki grinned at the back of Tony's head, linking their fingers. Tony was done worrying and back to his normal reckless self. This was going to be fun.


	19. Chapter 19

**Just want to say a quick thanks to everyone who has been posting reviews. I really appreciate them!**

**Chapter 19 - Model Airplanes**

In the living room of the Malibu house, Loki wandered around the plane, or at least the pieces of it strewn around the room.

"I meant to clean that up," Tony said with a smirk, wandering over to join Loki, dressed to do more work on the plane. Loki rolled his eyes but stopped wandering the wreckage to allow Tony to join him.

"What are you hoping to make?"

"I'm on my tenth model of an arc reactor powered plane," he said proudly, greeting Loki with a quick kiss on the cheek, and gaining a smile from Loki who then continued to wander the wreckage.

"May I see the most recent model?"

Tony lit up with excitement at the idea of showing off a new toy and grabbed Loki's hand, leading him outside to where a very beat up plane sat.

Loki hummed as he moved towards it, pacing around it to observe the plane.

"Looks like you've already flown it a few times," Loki teased, and Tony shrugged.

"I had to test it somehow." he nudged the nose of the plane, wiping at a dent with the cloth in his back pocket.

"You don't really seem to have very much self-preservation in that head of yours?" Loki teased again, and Tony just smirked.

"Not particularly," he replied, but it wasn't as teasing as Loki's words, more blase, and it made Loki uneasy, nearly forcing him over beside Tony to slide his arm around his partner.

"Sometimes you worry me."

"No need to worry, I always know what I'm doing." he said confidently, pressing another kiss to Loki's cheek. "If I ever seriously thought I was going to die, you know I'd stop. Who'd keep you in line?"

Loki gave a short laugh, "I know," he assured, but Tony continued.

"You won't be getting rid of me that easily."

"I know that as well."

Reassured, Tony pulled Loki towards the plane.

"Want to test it out with me?"

Loki grinned wickedly.

"Of course."

Tony gave an answering grin, and moved to grab the toolbox waiting a few feet away.

"I know how to fix what went wrong last time." he muttered, and Loki just lifted a sarcastic eyebrow.

"Oh really? That simple. Of course, should have known."

Tony just shot him a grin.

"Just got to make a few adjustments. I want to convert air into reactor energy. The power kept cutting out because at that speed and weight, the arc technology couldn't keep the plane up due to how the wind cut over the plane. But if I can convert air to energy through wind power, it should fix te problem."

Loki watched in amusement as Tony crawled under the plane, playing with his machinery as per usual.

"Should be good now," he grunted, coming back out, tossing the tools back in the kit.

"You think?" Loki asked with a smile, and Tony just nodded enthusiastically, climbing into the plane and into the pilot seat, Loki close behind him.

Tony tried to start the plane but it didn't work, and Loki allowed him to continue to try in vane, getting more and more frustrated.

"Why won't it work?" he grumbled in irritation, and Loki tried to keep his smile small.

"Perhaps you should enlarge the size of the reactor itself?

Tony rolled his eyes.

"If that were possible I would've done it already. It can only be so big before it outweighs the plane." he said, while Loki just let him rant, a small smile turning up the corner of his lips. Unable to stand the silent teasing, Tony finally huffed.

"What?"

"Just check the reactor. Perhaps with all your tinkering you forgot to factor in the change in mass of the plane."

Tony glared at him a moment before conceding.

"You might be right." he admitted grudgingly, and Loki gave another smile.

"I am fairly intelligent."

Tony laughed at that, "Oh I know."

"Oh thank you," the thanks was sarcastic, and Tony just took his hand, pulling Loki out of the plane.

"Back to the lab. Don't have much equipment here but should be able to make it work."

Loki gave another smug smile.

"You do know I could be at your other lab and back before you even realized I was gone?"

As uncomfortable as the magic made him, Tony was glad to see Loki this carefree. It was the first time he'd appeared this relaxed since the visit from his family. Without further ado, Tony wrote out a quick list, handing it to Loki. Loki disappeared after reading the list and Tony heard a small crash in the lab minutes later, a floor beneath him with a wince.

Loki's voice floated up moments later. "Nothing broke!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Loki scoffed, "Are you coming or not?"

Tony moved quickly down the stairs, and sees his equipment set up just as it had been in his lab in New York.

"You know me to well." Tony said fondly, and Loki frowned, leaning against the table next to where Tony was working.

"To well?"

Tony just shook his head with a smile. "It's a compliment."

"Human compliments are strange." he noted, passing Tony the next tool he requested.

"In any case, I'm still going to use them to compliment you. Unfortunately I am human." Tony said good-humouredly, accepting the tool.

"It isn't unfortunate. I like you just the way you are." he leans over and kisses the top of Tony's head while he's bent over working, and Tony just rolled his eyes.

"Glad someone does." He tinkered with a few more things, and then stood back, wrapping it in a tarp and turning with an excited expression on his face.

"Done already? That was quick," Loki noted skeptically, but Tony just pulls him back outside and towards the plane, crawling back underneath.

"All I need to do is add this bit right here," there was a clunking noise as Tony attached it. "And presto. Ready to go." he came back out, clearing the way and then ushered Loki back onto the plane.

"Alright, let's get this thing started."

The plane starts up as it should've the first time and Loki glanced out the window, gripping the armrests nervously.

"What – don't trust me?" Tony asked playfully, and the plane lurched, making Loki grip the armrests tightly. Suddenly it wasn't such a good idea, and the realization that he was immortal while the other passenger was a human was giving him heart palpitations.

"If this doesn't turn out well, and we get to high, would you mind if I used magic to get us both out?" he asked tentatively, and Tony glanced over, to see Loki's pale face.

"Yeah, course." he agreed amiably, though it made him uneasy, but Loki looked visibly relaxed. "I won't take us to high."

At that Loki gave a full laugh. "If you didn't take us as high as possible, I think I would be disappointed that you were holding back because of me."

They shared childish grins, and Tony guided the plane skillfully higher.

"I'm going to take us over the water. I built it to be able to land on water too."

"Did you test out that water landing device? or just assume it would work?" Loki asked in exasperation, more amused then upset, and Tony shrugged.

"Well I haven't actually landed on the water myself yet, so I haven't had any real testing, but it worked in the lab."

Loki made a sound of displeasure, but there was an amused smile playing across his lips.

"Oh Tony, what am I going to do with you?" he asked, and Tony gave a devilish smile.

"well for starters you're going to kiss me," he turned in his seat, grabbing the front of Loki's shirt to pull him closer, catching his lips with his own.

Loki allowed it to last only a moment before he pushed Tony back, flushed but pleased. "Watch what you're doing! I really would rather we fly this plane without the worry of crashing." he glanced out the window as they passed over the edge of the cliff and flew out over the ocean. "You're insane. I love you. But you are insane." he said in awe as he watched them pass over the clear blue water, and Tony felt the rush at his words.

"Let's go higher."

Loki just watched the landscape disappear and couldn't help his amazement at the man next to him. He was fearless.

"How fast do you think we can go?" Loki asked, and Tony laughed.

"Thought you'd never ask."

With a flick of a switch and the push of a button, they were speeding through the air far more quickly than before, both men laughing at the sheer exhilaration.

"Looks like this plane is a success." Tony said gleefully, clearly impressed with his own handiwork, and looked over at Loki. "What do you think? Fly a bit longer or put the plane away?" he asked, worried he may have pushed the other past his limit. He tended to be a bit too worried about Tony's fragility as a human.

"I generally find myself entertained when you've got your experiments going, so whichever you prefer." Loki smiled, and Tony felt relieved enough to move to his next problem.

"Good. I should warn you though. I've never actually landed a plane before on my own."

Loki gave an exasperated laugh.

"I don't really find myself surprised at this point," he replied, much to Tony's surprise, and so he pushed on.

"It cant be that hard though, I've successfully crashed it a fair amount of times. Only from a few feet up, but I know how to fly lower."

"You promote such confidence in me." Loki teased, though it didn't go unnoticed by Tony that his long-fingered hands were now gripping the armrests tightly again. "Question Tony, does this thing still rely on fuel or is it completely powered by the reactor?"

"That's one of the kinks I'm still trying to work out." Tony said slowly, glancing over to see Loki sitting with his eyes closed, expression tense. "I mean we have fuel as back up, but the plane has been burning it, but I'm not sure what for. I mean, it doesn't need it. Or shouldn't."

Loki turned a flat gaze on Tony.

"I'm assuming this isn't one of the things you tested before?"

Tony grinned reassuringly, or at least what he hoped was reassuringly.

"I'll take her down to land now, that way we don't have to worry about it so high up," he said, and breathed a sigh of relief when he watched Loki's fingers relax on the sides of the seat. "Nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worrying," Loki said suddenly, laughing as the plane jolts, but it wasn't necessarily an amused laugh. I'm rather amused. I think I'm going to make sure you get flying lessons."

"This is a hobby! I don't need lessons." Tony protested, but Loki just leaned over, brushing a kiss over Tony's cheek.

"But you'll take them for my peace of mind."

Tony shot a look at the other passenger, who returned the look with one of serenity, and Tony relented.

"I'll get Rhodey to teach me."

A triumphant grin flashed across Loki's face as the plane continued to jolt lower and lower as the fuel began to run out, and a look of excitement flashed in his eyes.

"Looks like we're about to find out if you're toy works."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Fear**

Loki and Tony shared another look of anticipation as they soared over the water in the plane, fuel low, reactor possibly about to kick in. This was the fun of having a man with a reckless side as his companion; when they were in danger, he didn't turn to fear, but excitement, and it only made it all the more exciting for Tony.

"The reactor should hold. The plane wouldn't start until I'd upgraded it, and worst comes to worst I hook mine in and -"

"Don't even think about it." All amusement was gone from Loki's sharp tone. "You have no idea what that could do."

Tony waved away the disagreement with a careless hand.

"Nothing to worry about. If it did happen it wouldn't be for long. It would be just like the suit."

And like that, Loki was furious, blue eyes blazing with fury.

"No. Not an option. Your suit was built around being supported by that piece in your chest, you do _not _go around throwing its power around without a though. Bloody humans." Tone furious, Loki began muttering under my breath, something more about humans and Tony's own stupidity. Turning his hands so they were palms up, Tony felt a current pass through the plane which stopped shuddering, coming out even and gliding over land, the landing gears coming down, setting them down gently, rolling to a gentle stop. Without another word, Loki climbed out of the plane, storming back to the house, anger seething with every step.

"Did you just magic the plane to get it to land properly? because there is no way I did that!" Tony called, both terrified and amazed by the show of power as he climbed out to watch Loki stomp off. "Where are you going? We landed safely! I thought it was a pretty good ride! A few things to work on, maybe. Loki! Did you hear me? I'm sorry it wasn't as safe as I made it seem at first but we're fine? You made sure of that!" He watched with growing apprehension as Loki went inside and slammed the door closed, leaving Tony outside alone. He ran to the door, not opening but calling through it instead. "Loki, what's wrong?" he shouted, but the door stayed closed, and he stared up at the house. Something crashes inside and Loki suddenly appears in the doorway, glaring murderously.

"Do you really have so little regard for your own life? Hooking up the thing that is keeping you alive just for a bloody _test_?" He slams the door away and Tony stares, mouth forming an 'Oh' of surprise. He rushes inside, only to find a mess of things that Loki had clearly trashed in his anger, but Loki himself was nowhere to be seen. Fear gripped him. Had he scared him off? He'd only been thinking out loud. He was Tony Stark for God's sake. He was _supposed_ to pull stupid and reckless stunts; supposed to risk his life for seemingly no reason; and nobody was really supposed to care.

"Loki, where are you? That's not what I was doing – not what I was going to do. Process of elimination. I was going through ideas but you cut me off before I could finish. I just didn't want to crash with you in the plane, okay? It would've wounded my fragile ego." he tried to joke, but when there was no response, the fear hit again, and he let the truth slide, hoping to bring Loki out of wherever he was hiding. "I was worried, okay? You were there to and I didn't want to crash and get us both hurt."

From a far off room came a disbelieving noise of discontent.

"As if a minor crash could harm me." Again Loki appeared in a doorway, this time across the room from Tony. "You had no idea what harm could come from you adding your power to the plane. It could've sucked every little bit of energy from you before you had the chance to blink and yet you thought nothing of it. The reactor you built for the plane is of the same design but larger and yet it couldn't seem to do the job properly. for a genius, you obviously weren't thinking." he hissed, slamming the door and cutting them off again, enjoying the angry sound as it suited his mood. Loki knew he was being unfair, but he couldn't help himself. The terror he had felt at the mere suggestion of Tony attaching himself to the plane was enough to justify his mood. He didn't like the feeling of terror, and would fight anything that brought such a feeling to him.

Tony moved towards the door and leaned against it, understanding now why the other was so upset, and yet he hadn't been able to help himself.

"I forget sometimes that you aren't human. Yes you have magic and yes you're some sort of Norse God, but I forget. No matter what happens, and how many times the world is saved and the gang gets together, I'll never get used to it. I'm a man of science. I don't believe in religion and magic. So I forget." he felt a wave of anger that he was having to expose all of this, but he knew the person on the other side of the door needed it, because as much as he raged about being an ageless god, he needed these shows of emotion; they were what gave him understanding, and in a sense, they were what gave him strength. "I was scared," Tony continued, "Scared because I know that without my suit it's pretty damn easy for me to die. And so sitting in that plane, way higher than logically we should've been, I was scared for you too." he gritted his teeth against what he knew had to come next. "I'm sorry." he apologized, "Okay? I'm sorry. Please come out."

Leaning against the other side of the door, Loki closes his eyes, feeling the guilt washing over him from his outburst, and for forcing Tony to be so brutally honest, but the guilt only weighed so much, and it was for Tony, not for himself. He knew that no matter how unjust he seemed to Tony, these were his fears – that one day, Tony would overestimate himself, and die.

"It terrifies me that you forget what I'm capable of," he finally responded, and Tony looked at the door in relief, glad Loki was finally speaking to him, but not liking where the response was going.

"It terrifies me that one day, like today, you'll think I'm in trouble and you'll do something like this and I wont be there to stop you, and then what would I do? We both know perfectly well that I would be fine, but you wouldn't be, and that is unacceptable to me."

Tony gave a heavy sigh, unsure how to proceed as this conversation was turning into something far deeper than about a simple plane incident. "Loki, you know I'm reckless, but I'm still alive. God or not, you have to understand that I would do anything for you, stupid or not. I have to believe that you're going to be there to stop me from getting myself killed, as much as it irks me to admit that." Then came the part he feared most, "Unless you don't want to be." he shook off the thought and leaned patiently against the door, hoping to pull Loki out of his mood but knowing this conversation wasn't going to end so easily.

"It isn't that I'm opposed to you worrying, as I know wanting that is futile, and in all honesty it's flattering to be worried about as you worry for me. And you must know that I will always be there, but i worry too, because I never forget how easily I could lose you. and the idea terrifies me more than anything else. Nothing could make me suffer so much as that. It is the only thing in all of existence that i am afraid of."

Tony sucked in a breath and then tried the handle again, but it was still locked.

"Loki, open the door. Now."

As soon as the sound of the lock clicking meets his ears, he's inside the room, searching for Loki, and finding him leaning against the wall next to the door, head resting against the wall, eyes clothes, appearing exhausted. Without saying a word, he sits next to him, wrapping his arm around Loki's shoulders, and Loki leans into him.

"I may be a stupid little human, but I'm not about to die on you." he soothed, feeling out of his depth, but it seemed to be the right thing to say because Loki responded.

"I know you aren't suicidal Tony, and if that's what you read from my words I apologize. It's the risks; the unnecessary ones; like considering attaching yourself to a plane when the reactor already in place seems to be doing nothing." there was a dry note to the statement and Tony chuckled. "You are a brilliant man Tony, but I swear to anything and anyone who will listen, that if you _ever_ pull such a stunt again, I will chain you up and hold you hostage in an alternate dimension where you will never be able to make such a useless decision ever again."

That brought out a full laughter, but Loki wasn't finished.

"I know my reaction was far angrier than you deserved, but just, use that brilliance of yours and think. Alright? Just think of the damage you could do. I don't care if you experiment in your lab, or with your suit. It unnerves me, but I understand that the feeling is mutual for you with my magic. It's the larger things that I can't stand for."

Tony turns his face to press a kiss against Loki's temple.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. And I promise if I ever make a similarly stupid decision in the future you have my full permission to chain me up and hide me in some alternate universe."

That earned him a small burst of laughter, and Tony let himself relax.

"But do me a favour? Oh mighty god of mine?"

Loki gave Tony an arch look.

"And what would that be?"

"Stop making me admit weakness. It's ruining my image."

Loki blinked for a second, and then laughed, long and hard.

"Only you, Mr. Stark, would worry so much about image when you could've died."

"Could've being the operative word."

Loki gave an adoring smile before sobering up, turning to place a hand on Tony's cheek.

"I have one last request for you today." he said gravely, and once again nervous, Tony nodded. "You expect me to share my fears, and yet you avoid yours as if they were a plague. I would remind you that it is not a weakness – not with me – not ever. I am a god and yet you somehow manage to bring me to my knees with barely a thought." Tony began to interrupt but Loki silenced him with a look. "And I've accepted that, because I know you need to see it. Just please. Share your fears with me. I am not here as your housekeeper, to nag and worry about every little thing, I am your lover, and lovers share these things with each other. No?"

Tony nodded silently, for once speechless by the man kneeling in front of him. When he continued to remain silent, Loki frowned.

"Tony, if I have overstepped some human boundary-" he began, retreating, but Tony caught his hand before he could, keeping him in place.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere. I'm just taking a moment to – think."

Again Loki frowned, but he didn't move away this time.

"I should think none of this is surprising." he mused, and Tony just shot him a look.

"I'm trying to think of how to respond." he snapped, and with that Loki grinned, all anger forgotten.

"I've managed to make the famous Tony Stark speechless? My, my. That is quite the feat." Tony shot him a dark look, but the smile playing at the corners of his mouth cancelled it out.

"You're infuriating," Tony muttered, leaning into kiss him, and Loki just gave an impish grin.

"It would seem I've gotten that bad habit from you." he teased. With a low, playful growl, Tony tackled him, knocking them both down and kissing him thoroughly.

"Let's see what other bad habits you've learned."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Pillow Talk**

They were in bed, limbs tangled together, breathing finally slowing back to a normal rate. Loki shifted, his head and the back of his shoulders on Tony's chest, staring up at the ceiling, Tony's arm hooked over his chest.

"This trip was a great idea." Tony said decidedly, and Loki rolled his eyes at the ceiling.

"Glad you approve." Loki replied sarcastically, and Tony laughed, the sound vibrating through his chest and through Loki, gaining a laugh from him as well.

Tony's phone buzzed and he made a sound of irritation, glaring at his phone across the room.

"That's probably the lovely Miss Potts," Loki noted, and Tony just heaved a sigh.

"She's probably angry that we've been gone for four days."

"That you've been gone, you mean." Loki corrected gently.

"Whatever. We're on vacation! We need a break. This is our bubble. No outside influences allowed."

"If that were a reality, you would get bored and by extension insufferable."

Tony looked down at Loki with a mock look of offence.

"As if you'd be content to live in a bubble."

"Never. That's why I keep you. Entertainment."

Tony gave Loki a gentle nudge and Loki just grinned.

The phone started buzzing again and this time Loki got up.

"Answer it. I'm going to take a shower." Loki sat up and stretched, but before he could leave, Tony had grabbed him again, pulling him back down to bed, leaning over him.

"What if I want to shower with you?"

Loki slid an arm around Tony, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to his lips. He teased him with the kiss, nipping his bottom lip gently before soothing it with a soft kiss. Then in a sudden burst he reversed their positions so he was above Tony, giving him another hearty kiss before moving away quickly, out of reach before Tony could protest.

"Call her back or answer her next call. Beg her for forgiveness and then we'll speak of you joining me." he wandered naked towards the bathroom, and an idea formed in Tony's head.

"Do gods beg?"

Loki turned a sinful smile on Tony.

"Never."

An equally wicked grin appeared on Tony's face. "I accept that challenge." Loki chuckled as he disappeared into the bathroom and the phone began to ring again.

"Answer it." the water began to run and Loki peeked his head back out the window, eyes smouldering. "And gods do not beg."

Tony just grinned as Loki disappeared again before reaching with his phone, a grimace appearing before he answered.

"Pepper! Good to hear from you-" he began, but her harsh tone cut him off.

"Tony where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for days on end and then I heard you'd run off with _him_."

Tony felt his jaw clenching at the accusatory tone.

"Who's him?" Tony said coldly, and he practically heard Pepper narrow her eyes.

"You know exactly who I mean. That man you've been spending all your time with lately. It isn't safe! You always get into more trouble when he's around! It's dangerous!"

Tony had to resist tossing the phone across the room.

"I guess you forgot those times I fought my own enemies and found my own danger."

"You know what I mean, Tony. He's – well he's not human – and neither are his enemies. Enemies that are still after him." she was beginning to heat up again and Tony stood, rubbing a hand over his face, tuning out as she ranted in his ear, listening instead to the water running in the bathroom, Loki humming a tune he didn't know. The sound made him smile. He listened to the tune play through, and when it began to loop, he tuned back in to Pepper's rant. "You disappeared to who knows where doing who knows what, with his enemies trying to find you! And before you think you've fooled me, I actually I know exactly what you're doing! Destroying the jet just for another stupid and dangerous toy! You didn't think I would hear about a strange looking plane taking off and landing around the Malibu property? That's right, I know exactly where you are. And you will be on the plane I send tonight unless you have a death wish. Plane will be there at ten and I think you should talk some sense into that man you're associating with."

"You're treading on thin ice Miss Potts." he said sharply, and he heard her intake of breath.

"Tony, I-"

"It was my idea to leave without telling you. I didn't want you to try and stop us and I wanted to be alone. I didn't want you to know where I was. That was me."

The water had turned off while he'd been speaking and he watched Loki come back into the room, a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. He cast a friendly smile at Tony before turning to get dressed, choosing one of Tony's t-shirts and a loose pair of slacks. He tossed the towel into the laundry and then wandered out of the room as Pepper answered.

"You're shouldering the blame fairly quickly. How unusual Mr. Stark. But would you have wanted it if it weren't for him?"

"There are a lot of things he may have influenced, but blaming him at every turn when I make decisions you don't like is stupid and poorly played. I'll catch the plane if I don't get to busy and Loki will be with me." With that he hung up, furious at the woman on the other end of the phone. With a quick heave, he threw the phone across the room, watching as it shattered into several pieces before he yanked on clothes. Then he went in search of Loki, knowing the other could make him feel so much better after Peppers judgemental statements.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Gods Beg Too**

"Pepper's mad."

Loki looked up from the pancakes he was frying to see Tony standing in the doorway, an unhappy grimace on his face.

"What happened?"

"I didn't answer my phone."

Loki lifted a brow. "Come now. There's clearly more to it than that, or you wouldn't be glaring at your phone like that.

Tony made a face as if he'd eaten something particularly sour. "Apparently it's because of you that I've been out of touch. I'm fairly certain most of the last few days has been my idea."

Loki pushed a plate of pancakes towards Tony.

"She was worried, that's understandable. Usually when you don't answer for a few days it means you're in trouble."

Tony just scowled at him.

"She blamed you and you're going to defend her?"

Loki shrugged.

"Jealousy is an emotion i understand well." he said no more, grabbing the pan and other dishes he'd used and putting them in the pan, but Tony was now staring at him, understanding that Loki was referring to his past.

"Either way, she wants me back tonight. She's sending the plane around eight. She wasn't so happy with what I did with the other one."

Loki laughed, an easy sound considering their disagreement after the experiment. "I suppose she wouldn't be."

Tony just rolled his eyes. "I wonder why." he said sarcastically, and Loki gave a far too innocent shake of his head.

"Good question."

With a laugh, Tony moves to kiss him, "You think you're so funny," he murmurs, and Loki just gives an innocent look, trying not to smile.

"What have I done?"

"You've unleashed a monster," he joked, kissing him again, smirk in place.

Loki just gives another all to innocent smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Tony smirk widens to a devilish grin before leaning towards him. "Oh good, I guess I'll have to show you then," he whispered in his ear before giving it a gentle nip.

Loki shivered, wrapping his arms around Tony, turning his face to kiss him.

"I hope you didn't have any other plans tonight," Tony stated, hopping up to sit on the counter, drawing Loki in close, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Only to spend my time with you," was the reply as Loki rested his hands on Tony's thighs, leaning into him to kiss him.

"Perfect." Tony returned the kiss, wrapping his arm around Loki's neck even as Loki slid his hands up to rest on Tony's hips.

"Aren't you just," Loki murmured, and Tony felt the rush of pleasure at the compliment, tracing kisses along Loki's jaw, and Loki tilted his head back, allowing Tony to continue.

"You, make me feel so special," Tony said, cupping Loki's face in his hands before he let his fingers trail down Loki's neck, moving back to kiss his lips.

"You are special," Loki replied between kisses, "the most special,"

As always, those complimentary words, so easily given, yet only to him, was like ambrosia, and Tony found himself struggling for a response, never sure how to explain how perfect he viewed his partner to be.

"pretty sure you're just as special," he finally managed lamely, placing a hand on Loki's shoulder, gripping his shirt. Loki slid his hands around to Tony's back, pressing closer, a smile on his lips as if Tony were the most charming man he knew.

"I'll take it."

Tony just grinned, his fists balling in the front of his own t-shirt covering Loki's chest.

"I think this is unnecessary." Tony said, then watched as Loki pulled it over his head, revealing his pale torso, tossing it away before reaching for the buttons of Tony's own shirt. Tony put his hands over Loki's taking sudden control, guiding Loki's hands along the buttons, waiting as Loki pushed the shirt from his shoulders.

"You're so beautiful," Tony said softly, running his hands up Loki's chest, and Loki gave a slight smile.

"As are you," he replied, sliding his hands up Tony's arms, leaving them at his shoulders and kissing him once more. Tony didn't see himself as beautiful, handsome maybe, and rich, yes, but with Loki here, he believed every syllable of the word; if only for the moment. Tony moved a hand to grip the back of Loki's neck, returning the kiss, feeling the soft tingle as Loki's fingertips moved to trace the arc reactor in his chest, then moved to slide down his ribs and back up his back, gripping his shoulder, the kiss becoming deeper. Tony reached up to play with the soft curls of Loki's hair, making the kiss rougher, body rigid against Loki's, legs tightening around his waist. Loki matched the intensity of the kiss, pressing as close as possible while his hands slid back down Tony's body, to his knees then back up again.

Tony paused the kiss for a moment as his hands toyed with the button on Loki's pants, giving his partner a questioning look. Loki gave a brief nod before kissing him again, the same amount of force behind this kiss as in the last. Tony didn't slow, undoing the slacks and pushing them off Loki's hips, listening as they hit the ground. Loki paused the kiss suddenly, as if to catch his breath, body as rigid as Tony's, his eyes hungry as they stared at Tony.

"Is everything okay?" Tony asked breathlessly, hands holding Loki's hips, "Do you need..?" he was cut off by Loki's grin.

"I don't need anything but you," he said with another kiss.

"I think that can be arranged." Tony mumbles, returning the kiss, holding Loki against him and moving his hips against Loki's. Loki gives a small groan, reaching to undo Tony's pants, giving the same questioning look Tony had.

"Yes, yes," he repeated, kissing along and down Loki's jaw and throat, feeling Loki shudder even as he gently tugged Tony's pants from his body, lifting him slightly off the counter and moving away for a moment just to drop them to the ground and move back, pressing back against Tony and kissing him again. Feeling reckless, and a sudden need for control, Tony gave Loki's bottom lip a quick bite as his hands traveled down Loki's body, stopping a moment at his hips before travelling down to his thighs, teasing but not touching. The sound of his name, nearly a moan on Loki's lips, was electric. Loki pressed a line of kisses down Tony's throat who shivered at the feeling, over his shoulder, passing over his collarbone before moving back to Tony's lips, hands briefly cupping Tony's face before settling on his shoulders. Body hot against Loki's cooler skin, Tony moved his hand between Loki's thighs, taking him into his hand, and feeling his whole body tense as he took a sharp breath, his hands now gripping Tony's shoulders for support, the kisses growing hungrier. Tony softened the kiss a bit, teasing with his hands before moving a hand to run it along Loki's spine, listening to Loki's ragged breathing, and revelling in it, tightening his legs around his partner. Loki's hands ran down Tony's chest, along his sides, to rest on his hips, even as he tried to match the softer kisses, brushing some across Tony's cheek before drawing him into another long kiss. Tony returns the kiss as gently as possible, teasing his lover, smiling against his lips when he can feel his pleasure growing, watching in amusement as Loki shivered, and he gently brought him closer and closer to the edge. But before he could find any release, Tony removed his hands, watching Loki tremble in frustration, and quickly kissed him, keeping him occupied, enjoying his power over his god. Tony felt Loki grip his hips with unsteady hands, his lips rougher from frustration, unable to help the shivers of pleasure and Tony felt his own desire grow, letting his hands travel back down, watching in pleasure as Loki shivered under his hands, continuing to kiss him.

"Tony," Loki said it as nearly a whisper, making it clear that he was in complete control, and Tony revelled in it, and the absoluteness of which Loki poured every ounce of passion into the kiss. With a gentle push, Tony moved Loki back, sliding off the counter and dropping to his knees, his mouth moving to Loki's abdomen, tongue tracing designs on his skin. He felt Loki's hands tangle themselves in his hair, felt the shivers that ran through the taut muscles, saw his lips tremble. Tony continued to use his tongue, dropping slowly, torturously, lower, until he gives in, taking him in his mouth, hands gripping his thighs. He heard Loki's breath catch, and felt the punch of pleasure as he looked up to see Loki's head thrown back, his face tilted to the side, eyes closed as Tony continued the dance with his tongue. Tony gave a hum of pleasure at the feeling of Loki's hands flexing in his hair and Loki gasped his name, almost begging it. Tony leaned back, a laugh spilling forward.

"Do you want something, Loki?" he asked, voice husky, looking up. "then beg. Prove to be that gods have to beg too. Show me I'm worth begging for," he slid his hands back between Loki's thighs, watching, but not moving, waiting for the words he'd bet he could get, and Loki had promised would never come. He felt and watched as Loki's body shuddered with need,

"Tony," his voice trailed off, a low, throaty sound, and Tony just grinned, hardly able to hold back, gently teasing again, being careful not to push him over.

"Yes?"

Loki gave a low growl of both frustration and pleasure, "Tony," again he broke off, body shuddering again, and then finally came the word Tony had been waiting for, as barely a whisper. "Please."

Triumph was sweet and Tony grinned before using his mouth again, using his tongue just how he knows will send Loki reeling, continuing until he watched Loki tremble with release, enjoying every second of it. Loki's hands went limp in Tony's hair and the next words were weak.

"I – I feel as if i may – fall over." and with that he sank down to the floor, eyes still hazy with pleasure. With a grin, Tony lays down beside him.

"I have to say, I liked the begging," he notes, trailing a hand up Loki's chest. "And I think you did too."

Loki didn't respond except to reach up and twine his fingers with Tony's, though a small smile, rueful graced his lips. Tony just stared at him a moment, taking in the glow of pleasure before he was unable to resist and pressed his lips against Loki's. Loki simply gave a small, happy sounding hum, closing his eyes.

"I want to move – but I can't seem to manage it. But staying on the kitchen floor doesn't seem like the best option." he opens his eyes, turning to give Tony a slightly dazed smile.

Tony just laughed, kissing him quickly before standing, pulling Loki to his feet and pulling him towards the bedroom.

"This looks more comfortable." he noted, and Loki just dropped onto the bed, pulling Tony along. Tony allowed the pull, collapsing on top of him, finding Loki's mouth with his own.

"Tony," Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, giving a sigh as he pressed his face against Tony's neck. Shifting so he could pillow Loki's head on his chest, Tony held him contentedly.

"Guess I did well."

Loki choked out a laugh, his cheeks flushing, and Tony's pleasure just grew at the sight.

"How could you – Tony, I -" he broke off by hiding his face against Tony's chest, and Tony just laughed.

"You happen to be the most adorable man I've ever known in my life."

Loki only flushed darker. "I say the most ill-timed things after... well. After."

Tony laughed again, pressing a kiss to the top of Loki's head.

"You're adorable. And you say adorable things."

"I'm a god, I'm not supposed to be adorable." Tony rolled them both so he was propped above Loki, watching Loki's eyes go wide.

"You're a god I managed to make beg, and you're also adorable because I said so and I'm always right. I love that I can make you blush," there was another almost rapacious grin in Tony's eyes and Loki just pulled him back down to the bed, hiding his face. "That only makes you cuter." Tony noted, and Loki shot him one last scowl, though his cheeks were still tinged pink.

"You're insufferable when you boast." he muttered, though it was good natured, and Tony just laughed, settling down comfortably beside him.

"And you're incorrigible; you refuse to accept complements."

Loki just muttered something unintelligible and Tony pressed a kiss to his shoulder, smiling against the skin.

"I love you," he said suddenly, murmuring it against the pale skin of Loki's shoulder, and he almost seemed to relax at the sound of the words. His arms tightened around Tony and he found himself smiling.

"And I you."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - The Switch**

Loki woke with a nervous energy settling over his skin. He glanced towards the window, noticing how it was already after noon, and turned over to see Tony still asleep beside him. All negative emotions fled as he looked at Tony, pleasure filling him instead.

"Morning Loki," Tony murmured, eyes still closed.

"Morning love."

Tony opened bleary eyes, turning a smile on Loki, shifting to hook an arm around his partner.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Fairly well, except your phone has been going off all night. Pepper must be a wreck. She even called my phone once."

Tony heaved a sigh.

"I suppose we did sleep in a bit late, and I told her we'd be in first thing since we missed last nights plane." the thought had a gleam in his eyes and Tony sent a sly smile Loki's way. Loki just gave a soft laugh, getting up to stretch, completely naked, before heading to the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower. The sooner we leave the sooner she gets to shout at you and get this whole thing over with."

Tony chuckled, getting out of bed as well.

"Can I join you?" he called, listening as Loki turned on the water.

"Of course. Waters hot."

Without preamble, Tony followed Loki's path, stepping into the shower with him, nearly scalding water hitting his skin.

"I always feel like you should be burnt by water this hot." Tony noted, getting his hair wet, eyes on Loki.

"My skin cools the water down even as it hits my skin. So it's quite a bit cooler to me."

Tony rolled his eyes, having heard the explanation before.

"I still think it's weird." he said as he turned to grab shampoo. Loki shrugged, reaching for the soap, freezing mid action. The nervous feeling that he'd felt when he'd woken had returned, but this time with the pain of something pressing in on his mind; bringing a wealth of possibilities for the future; most of which held terrifying endings. He didn't say a word, sifting through the different threads, searching for the one the most likely, unsure of what he was seeing or how he was seeing it.

"We really don't have to rush going back. I'm hungry. I think we should get food first. Are you hungry?"

Loki nodded his assent, though most of his mind was elsewhere. "We should still get back though, Pepper is worried about you."

Tony frowned a bit at the absent tone and the words of worry.

"We can get food on the plane." he paused, switching the shampoo for soap, "You seem awfully worried about Pepper."

Loki felt the pressure growing but ignored it and brought himself back to focus on Tony, already terrified by the possibilities his mind was presenting him with.

"I'm not worried about her. I'm worried about you. I don't want you in any more trouble."

Tony shook his head, rinsing soap off.

"Don't worry. She's mad at me all the time. There's no reason to worry. In fact a lot of people are mad at me a lot of the time, and I don't worry about it so you shouldn't either."

"I can't help it," Loki said with a shrug, and Tony found his own spike of worry taking hold.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." Loki said, but the reassuring smile he gave Tony was sadder than it should've been.

"Really, Pepper is nothing to worry about, she gets angry all the time. It's fine. It's how she expresses worry."

Loki just gave an ambiguous hum and Tony found himself frowning.

"You're worrying me," he admitted, reaching past him to turn off the water, and Loki nearly winced.

"Sorry love, don't mean to."

"Sorry?" not liking the sound of the apology, Tony stepped out, offering Loki a towel. "Come here," but instead of moving to him, Loki took the towel, wrapping it around his hips. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" Tony asked, unsure of where this mood had gone from or how to help get rid of it, but his offer got a sharp reply.

"No, don't go."

"Okay, is there something you want? Need? Anything?" Tony asked, feeling at a loss, and Loki just shook his head, suddenly stepping forward and hugging him tightly. Shocked, Tony froze for a second before returning the tight embrace.

"If there's something wrong, I want to help you."

Loki closed his eyes, already beginning to feel the change – knowing what was coming.

"It's hard to explain."

Tony's alarm was immediate and he leaned back to search Loki's eyes for a clue of what was happening.

"I'm here. We're here. Nothing bad can happen to you."

Loki grimaced, pressing his hands to his temples. "It isn't me I'm worried about."

Tony took Loki's hands in his, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Tell me how to help," he asked, nearly desperately, but Loki just turned a look of horror on him, as everything in his mind slid into place.

"It's you. You're in trouble." he raced by, yanking on clothes, leaving Tony shocked once again.

"What? Where are you going?" he asked, hurrying after, following suit and pulling clothes on. "What do you mean, I'm in trouble? What are you doing?"

"You're going back to New York. Now." Loki said, evading the question, already beginning to feel the beginning of the change.

"Are you coming with me? Tell me what's going on." Tony demanded, though he couldn't bring himself to be angry yet, only worried.

"I can't come, but you have to go." Loki said firmly, but Tony balked.

"Wait, what? You're not coming? What if I said I wouldn't go without you?"

Loki spun back, a fierce expression on his face. "I can't. And you don't have a choice. Call and get the plane here _now._" not used to seeing Loki this bent on something, Tony had the phone dialling against his ear in seconds.

"Why won't you at least tell me why you can't come?" he watched Loki do up the last of the buttons of his shirt, his expression grim. "You're scaring me." Tony admitted, but Loki didn't respond immediately, instead he began to flicker; as if he was only an illusion, and he doubled over in sudden pain.

"Good," he managed to say through gritted teeth. "I'm glad you're scared. Scared will keep you safer. Is the plane coming?"

"Loki!" Tony jumped forward, catching Loki as he nearly collapsed from some invisible source of pain, watching as Loki's image flickered in his arms, though his weight never shifted. "This scared means worried. I'm scared for you, what's going on?" he said, looking into Loki's eyes, watching the crystal blue eyes he'd grown so accustomed to, flicker. The image shifts, from plain clothes, to the godly armour, then back again.

"Go to the plane. Go now. Don't be worried about me, be worried about you."

Tony merely glared. "How am I supposed to not be worried by the fact that you're literally fading from me?" Tony demanded, "You won't tell me what trouble I'm in, I don't know what I'm supposed to be scared of, and here you are, in pain, and changing, disappearing from my arms. How can I not be worried?"

Loki turned suddenly, cupping Tony's face in his hands, blue eyes pained. "I love you." he paused, as if those words were the gravest words he'd ever uttered, "Go out to the plane now. Please just go. I'll meet you in New York if I can."

"I love you too," Tony replied, panic filling his chest, "I'll go to the plane, and I'll wait in New York for you, but you sure as hell better be there. You better promise me you aren't giving me some sort of half-assed goodbye and that I'll see you again. Then I'll get on the plane."

Loki shook his head, image flickering again, and now his actual mass flickering out as well. "I can't promise that. But I'll do my best. I can promise that much."

"That's not good enough," Tony growled, and glanced over his shoulder at the jet, waiting on his personal runway. "Promise that I don't have to worry about you. Tell me to take care of myself and tell me that you're going to be okay. Promise you'll meet me in New York. I am not leaving until I hear those words from you," Tony said stubbornly.

Without warning, Loki kisses him, quickly but deeply, before pushing Tony towards the door.

"This is one of the times you just have to trust me, okay? Please just trust me."

"Then promise this isn't the last time I'm going to see you," Tony repeated, knowing somehow that this moment was possibly a goodbye, and knowing he wouldn't be able to cope if it was.

"It won't be." Loki said, but the words sounded defeated. His image flickered again, and he supported himself on the edge of the bed.

"It better not be." he said, voice rough with emotion. "I can't leave you here, Loki, not like this. You aren't well. Come back with me."

Face drawn and pale from the pain, Loki's image flickered more violently, appearance completely changing for a full moment before switching back.

"Please Tony. You have to go. I'm begging you. Go. Stay safe. Gather your band of heroes because you'll need them." he doubles over again, the flickering stronger before it suddenly stops completely and Loki straightens in full body armour, green eyes sharp. "Go."

with that final command, no longer gentle, or pleading, but nearly cruel, he disappeared, and Tony was left staring at the spot he'd last been. It had been off, and Tony's stomach dropped. Something was horribly wrong, and part of that wrongness had effected Loki.

"You better come back, or I'll come looking, and die trying if I have to." he said darkly, but his emotion spilled through. He hoped Loki was alright, but already knew that he wasn't. Running outside, he boarded the plane, looking back out the window to the house he'd spent the weekend in with Loki. No, Loki was in trouble, and he was determined to help him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - Tony Stark Asks For Help**

"I need a line on Thor and I need it now." Tony said, shooting away from Stark Tower.

"Shall I ring agent Coulson for you sir?"

"Do it."

There was only a few rings before Coulson answered.

"Mr. Stark."

"Agent Coulson. I need to get in contact with Thor. I assume Fury's set up a way to do that."

"Why?" was the simple response, and Tony had to bite back a snappy retort.

"Loki. I need help and Thor is my best bet."

There was a pause on the other end, but a short one.

"We'll get word to him." the line went dead and Tony cursed at the silence.

"Pepper is calling, sir." J.A.R.V.I.S informed him, and Tony felt his irritation spike.

"Ignore."

He flew in relative silence, waiting for some sign from Coulson that Thor had been contacted, and felt himself growing restless.

He was tempted to call Coulson back, see how far he'd gotten in the minute since they'd spoken. Before he could have the number dialled, a form shot out of the sky, headed straight for Stark Tower.

"Looks like we've got company. J.A.R.V.I.S., track Pepper. Is she there?"

"No sir."

"Good. Let's head back."

Tony got back to find Thor waiting outside, red cape catching in the breeze, hammer in hand.

"You requested my presence." he stated, and Tony nodded. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. That's the problem. He got all funny – he started flickering out and he could barely stand, but he made me leave. And out of the blue he seemed to change – stood up straight and disappeared."

Thor frowned, looking past Tony and off into the distance as if he could see things that weren't actually there.

"What happened before that?" he finally asked, "Before the change – did anything happen?"

"He was worried about something. Something about danger, and then he said I was in danger. That's when it started."

There was a sudden stillness to Thor, as if he understood something Tony didn't, and then Thor was before him, gripping his shoulders, expression deadly calm to the point of danger.

"Tell me every detail – nothing is unimportant. If what I think is true, we're all in grave danger."

The idea made Tony furious. That once again, Loki was in danger, front line like always, and here he was stuck as a human, a handsome genius mind you, but nonetheless human, and another god was telling him there was more danger. He was nearing breaking point.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded, and Thor just gave another grave look.

"I fear Loki did not escape as easily as we'd all hoped."

He was about to ask from what – about to ask why – when Loki's own memories filled his head.

"No." he stated, shaking his head and turning away from Thor. "Not possible."

"But-"

"No!" furious again, Tony turned back, helmet coming down, energy pulsing through the suit, ready to fire. "You and that pet-named hammer of yours were supposed to fix this; you were supposed to make sure this couldn't happen." he growled angrily, not noticing how Thor's hammer was now in hand, defensive.

"We have been trying. Are still trying."

"Well it hasn't been good enough, has it." he was about to fire, he wanted to, oh how he wanted to just blast away at this arrogant idiot, but then he remembered Loki and how he had literally shifted in front of his eyes. Whether he liked it or not, he needed Thor's help. Reluctantly, Tony let the helmet fold back, allowing the energy to drain from the thrusters. Obviously relieved, Thor replaced his hammer at his belt.

"Don't evade this time. I care about him too and I want him back. In order to get him back, I need your help." he said, having a hard time swallowing the fact that he had to ask for help. Understanding pride and it's failings, Thor softened, though his expression remained. "What do you think is going on?"

"I think they've found another way to attempt and make Loki their puppet."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – Loki**

Loki disappeared from in front of Tony only to reappear somewhere dark. He felt his own self flickering; his essence – some would say his soul and for a moment he was reminded painfully of Tony's stubborn expression, the anger hiding the worry. Then he was brought back to his reality, and the darkness seemed to cave in around him.

"This is not possible," Loki whispered, not moving a muscle, and then came the pain – the sharp, unstoppable pain of someone breaking into his mind.

Both him and his screams were swallowed by the darkness.

When his senses returned, Loki was in a familiar place. It was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable; it simply was. It was a place he knew well, better than anywhere else. He was in a golden castle; glistening floors, pillars from wall to ceiling, and art that defied the limits of what beauty could be.

"Good to see you again, godling." he turned to face the unwelcome voice in this place, coming to face his keeper.

"You are not welcome here." he dismissed, moving as if to turn away, but then the thing laughed.

"You do not know yet, do you?"

Loki lifted an eyebrow, though a feeling of discomfort was growing – something toying with the edge of his conscious mind.

"Look beyond your palace walls." The creatures words sent a shiver down his spine; they were not his palace walls, they had been once, but he'd desecrated their beauty with his jealousy and desire. He realized why he felt the growing discomfort; this was the home of his childhood, but a place he now only visited in his mind. With growing apprehension, he reluctantly did as he was told, looking beyond the pillared walls of the beautiful castle, and to what lay beyond.

He could see earth; as if he were looking through someone else's eyes. Destruction was being reaped on a small town, foreign from the American cities he'd grown so accustomed to with Tony. There were screams of terror, and families cowering together in fear. A hand appeared in the view, a familiar hand, pale, long-fingered, and with sudden horrified realization, he realized it was his own. Magic shot forth, throwing aside a man trying to stand in the way of his family, and his body, out of his control, stalked past.

"What are you doing to me?" Loki asked, barely able to hear his own voice over the horror that was crashing down around him.

"Exactly what we made you ready to do." The creature said, and his eyes that weren't really his looked into those of a frightened young child.

"Stop this." he said between gritted teeth, and the creature just gave its gravelly laugh.

"No. Feel the pain of taking the life of an innocent."

His saw his own hand reach forward, but this time Loki fought back. He could feel the motion, as if separated by a glass wall, but he beat at it, chinking a hole just big enough to reach through momentarily.

Suddenly he was no longer watching from inside his mind, but with his own eyes. He felt his essence flickering again, felt the pain as the glass began to reform even as he tried to keep it broken, but it was forcing him back, out of control and back into his mind.

"Run!" he commanded, and the boy was gone in a flash, disappearing into the chaos of the town.

Then he was back in his mind, losing control of his body. He collapsed to his knees on the floor of his childhood home, breathing heavily, his lungs feeling as if they weren't capable of taking a full breath of air in at a time.

"Impressive," the creature noted, and Loki turned a steely glare up at him, blue eyes flashing with hate.

"What have you done to me?" he demanded, and the creature came forward to crouch in front of him.

"You truly believe you could've escaped so easily had we not wanted it?" the creature mocked, and Loki stiffened. "We _wanted_ you to escape. You were losing spirit. It wasn't as fun."

Without a moments notice, Loki lunged at the creature, forcing it back and connecting a solid blow with its mid-section before turning and darting off. "You managed to hide from me for a while, I'll admit that. But the moment I found you, the moment I had your blood again, you were ours to control."

"We'll see about that." Loki retorted defiantly, delving into the corridors of his mind where he was at the advantage. But he was reminded none to gently that in order to lure him back to earth, the creature had attacked Tony. It had his blood too, and if he wanted to be able to keep Tony save, he'd have to figure out how to get his keeper out of his mind.

And so the battle for control began.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 – Visit**

**Hello all the lovely people reading this story - just a note that I'm actually going to be out of the country for the next week so I won't be posting anything new while I'm away. I promise to write lots though and post it all when I get back!**

**Thanks for reading and thanks for the Reviews!**

Loki had been missing from Stark Tower for weeks, but not from the rest of the world. There had been various attacks on different cities, towns, and villages. People slaughtered, burned, tortured, and some had gone missing. He didn't like to believe it, but Tony knew Loki was involved. He'd left a calling card at each one; a message to the avengers in the form of magic. Giving them clues as to where he'd attack next.

The others had been watching him for days, as if waiting for him to break. He just avoided them, or acted with his usual amount of sass. Only Thor didn't avoid him, giving him a pat on the shoulder every once in a while. As if he was used to this. That thought only grated at him more.

Tony was alone in Stark Tower and without being able to control himself he threw the crystal beaker of scotch at the wall, watching in satisfaction as it shattered, but it wasn't enough. He grabbed another bottle and tossed it, followed by the table, overturning it. He continued to trash the living room until he had none of his anger left. He sank down to the floor, exhausted and despairing. Loki was supposed to be with. He closed his eyes his eyes and remembered that morning;

_Loki turned suddenly towards him, cupping Tony's face in his hands, blue eyes filled with a pain Tony didn't know how to ease. "I love you." he paused, as if those words were the gravest words he'd ever uttered, and it shook Tony to the core. Why was he saying it like that? "Go out to the plane now. Please just go. I'll meet you in New York if I can.""_

But here he was, in New York, and Loki was nowhere to be seen. Eyes closed, he leaned his head back against the wall, wishing he could just forget all of this; go back to that morning and try again because he'd be damned if he'd let it end that easily the second time around.

Loki stood in the window and watched him, face blank, but inside him the war was still raging.

_"Look at how weak he is? Despairing at your absence. Angry that you left him."_ the creature whispered in his mind, and he defied the words.

_"You gave me no choice. He'll understand."_

_"I'll make you kill him."_

The words had Loki stiffening, and the fighting began anew, tearing through Loki's mind. He moved forward, towards the open door, weapon appearing in his hand, green eyes murderous.

Inside his mind, Loki fought, unwilling to allow his own body to be used as a tool to hurt his lover. With a scream of hatred, he threw the creature back, taking control again, his whole body shifting painfully. He must've made a sound, because suddenly Tony was looking at him, disbelief clear on his face, quickly followed by a mix of relief and joy. He scrambled to his feet as Loki took in the destruction of the living room. Had that been Tony's doing? Was he really so angry? His own self-disgust grew.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tony demanded, brown eyes defiantly glaring into Loki's blue eyes. running to the window, and Loki felt the shift again, the creature pushing for control. He was fighting back – as hard as he could, desperate for control at least in this instance, but it was slipping, and his whole body was shaking in effort to be the one in control at least for this moment.

"You already know where I've been, Tony." he said softly, and Tony just closed his eyes.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I haven't a choice."

Tony could've punched him for that, but instead he just wrapped his arms around the other man for a moment.

"Tony-" he could feel his control shifting, and didn't want to be close when it happened.

_"I could make you snap his neck."_

Before Loki even had time to react, he was moving, slamming Tony into the wall, one hand closing around his throat.

Tony's eyes widened in surprise. Was Loki about to kill him? He found himself staring into green eyes, and a shiver passed over him. Something was wrong with Loki. A shiver passed through the hand wrapped around his neck but it didn't tighten, and Tony watched as Loki closed his eyes, body shaking as if he were fighting someone, but that someone else was elsewhere. When he opened his eyes again, pained, crystal blue eyes stared into his own.

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely, "I just had to see you." he removed his hand from Tony's neck slowly, as if his hand still wanted to crush the life out of Tony's windpipe, and held his hands in a tight fists at his side. He flickered out of sight, and reappeared back by the window, where Tony had first caught sight of him. He looked up once more and green eyes glared with murderous intent before he flickered out of sight again, this time not appearing anywhere else. Tony just stood there in shock. When he eventually moved, he felt something brush his neck and reached up as if to brush it away. He felt the soft landing of something on his hand and pulled his hand away to see a pale blue butterfly resting on the back of his hand. He lifted it up to eyes level and the butterfly fluttered its wings but did not fly off. It was the same blue as Loki's eyes and it brought frustrated tears to his own.

Helplessness was not a feeling he enjoyed and he was about to shake the butterfly off when it spread it's wings. In black calligraphy were three words; I love you. Then the butterfly burst into flames, the ashes a shimmering mix of gold and red. He wondered again how Loki managed that, but shook off the thought. This wasn't about his magic. This was about how to save him.

"What happened here?" Natasha Romanov was standing in the middle of the room, dressed in the usual tight black suit she squeezed into anytime there was trouble, and he turned a glare on her.

"Why are you here?"

"Pepper called me. The others are on the way. She heard a commotion." Natasha's eyes roamed the room with a look that could've been disdain. "And she thought she heard Loki."

Tony would've fired Pepper in that moment if it weren't for the fact that she basically took care of the company for him. There was a crash of thunder and Thor appeared from nearly the same spot Loki had disappeared from.

"Is he still here?"

Tony clenched his hands in fists but shook his head.

"Then where is he?" Thor demanded, and Tony shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"We should meet with the others. There was an explosion under ten minutes ago in France. We need to regroup and figure out what Loki is doing."

"How do you know it was him? He was here."

Natasha turned a cold look on him even as Thor put a hand on his shoulder.

"Would anyone else make the flames into horses and have them race through a square?"

"That's actually fairly impressive if you think about it," Tony said, mostly to irritate her, and he saw it worked as the disdain passed over her features. She didn't respond though, turning on her heals and heading back out again.

"We should follow. We do need to know what it is he is hoping to accomplish."

Tony wanted to grind his teeth but gave a terse nod. He wanted to know exactly what was wrong with Loki, and he also wanted to make sure none of these nut-jobs went out of their way to hurt him. He wasn't gone – this visit proved that – he just needed to figure out how to bring him back.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 – The Avengers**

They wanted to kill Loki. Tony wanted to be angry, but all he could feel was numb. Romanov and her other half the pigeon Agent Barton were both for taking Loki down as quickly and easily as possible. America's favourite, the dear old Captain Rogers, had agreed with them saying that Loki was dangerous and he'd killed enough people as it was. He'd looked at Tony when he'd said they should kill him, as if daring him to stop them. Doctor Banner a.k.a. The Hulk hadn't wanted a fight – but he never did. He wanted a peaceful resolution, but that was shot down and he'd just shrugged, accepting the plan the others had presented. Thor didn't want to kill Loki and that was at least a slight relief. But with the others leaning on him, he agreed to it as a last resort. Then they'd all looked at Tony; as if he were supposed to agree with this ridiculous plan. Kill Loki? The idea was so painful that his brain automatically rejected it. No, he wouldn't let that happen. He saw the disdain again on the faces of the others and this time it made him angry. They were right, his feelings were affecting his judgement, but that was what made him human. That was what made him so much more dangerous. He _loved_, and he wasn't about to toss that away because the others were stupid enough to think he'd stand back and let go, let them kill Loki. The numbness was fading and the angry resolve was setting in. He would not let any harm come to Loki. If the others were able to kill him, it would only be because Tony was already dead.

He was flying over water, supposed to meet the rest of their ragtag group in Paris, France, but he was hoping to get there first, lure Loki away before the rest of them got there and could do some real damage.

He landed on the Eiffel Tower, doing a quick scan of the surrounding area, but he didn't have to do much looking. Loki appeared sitting lounging on the other side of the tower as if he was as comfortable there as he would be in a luxurious hotel.

"Paris is lovely this time of year." Loki remarked in a bored voice, and Tony moved closer, so that he was facing Loki. Loki turned his head to give Tony an equally as bored look, though his green eyes were sharp. "Though I doubt you've ever been just to appreciate the season." Loki said condescendingly.

"Weather doesn't really do it for me." Tony said with a shrug, and Loki just gave a mirthless laugh.

"Yes, of that I am very aware." He stood suddenly, jumping effortlessly across the empty space hundreds of feet up to another support, acting almost careless. It made Tony nervous more for Loki's safety than his own, but he kept his distance. "Why are you here?" Loki asked, suddenly directly in front of Tony, expression menacing.

"Heard you were here. Thought I'd visit."

"How _sentimental_." he hissed, and Tony lifted his mask so he could give his customary smirk.

"Yeah well, it was me or the other clowns."

Loki lifted a sarcastic brow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, you know. Your brother Thor, Capsicle, and the two wonder twins." there was a pause as his voice grew less sarcastic and more serious. "They want to kill you."

Loki laughed, a cold, cruel laugh that had Tony set on edge.

"They wish to kill me?" all amusement fled Loki's expression as he pinned Tony with cruel green eyes. "And is that why you are here? To kill me? Or to catch me so that they can?"

"No."

"No?" Loki looked almost confused, and then an expression of revelation passed over his features.

"Are you here out of love? To convince me to turn myself in so they won't hurt me?"

"No."

The frown returned and this time it stayed.

"Then why?"

"I'm not going to let them kill you."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Protect you." Loki froze, his whole body going completely still, eyes wide and not moving from Tony's face. "They aren't going to be able to get to you unless it's over my dead body. I know this isn't you. I can see it. The Loki I know? He would never do any of this. But this is the torture, isn't it?" Loki remained still, eyes still wide. "You're in his head. He used to call you his keeper. I just think you're a weird, freaky looking alien. You're trying to hurt him by making him hurt other people, but it won't break him. You can't do it. He's to strong. It may take a while, but he'll beat you, and until then I'll keep the others away. But I won't let you destroy him or his life."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Loki said haughtily, but Tony saw the concern in his green eyes.

"Don't I?" Tony lounged back against a support, now feeling at ease. "Want to know what tipped me off? Your eyes."

Loki blinked, clearly not knowing what it was Tony meant.

"Loki's eyes are blue. A beautiful blue. My favourite blue." he pushed off the side and the anger became visible. "Yours are green. I want the blue back."

Suddenly he couldn't breathe. Loki had flown forward, grabbing Tony by the throat and lifting him to slam him against the bar they were standing on, hand trying to squeeze the life out of him.

"You know nothing." he hissed, and Tony just gave a strained smile.

"Then why aren't I dead already?" he wheezed. His breathing was strained, but Loki's grip wasn't growing any tighter. "If you were in complete control then I'd be dead already. I know you're strong. I know Loki's strong. So if you were capable of killing me, why aren't I already dead? He's in there." Loki's expression was a fierce grimace.

"Fight back." Without warning Loki tossed him into the air and away from the tower. Tony caught himself with his boosters but Loki was already launching himself towards him. He slammed into him, and the both spiralled, falling through the air at quick speed, Loki with his knee on Tony's chest, hands holding him firmly beneath him. "Fight back you foolish mortal." the creature said using Loki's voice, and Tony just shook his head.

"No."

There was a low growl and Loki's fingers curled into the metal of Tony's breastplate. They were approaching the ground quickly, but Tony didn't even react, didn't even try and stop what would end up being a very painful crash. He just stayed still, letting them fall, and Loki growled one last time. Then, as Loki had hoped, his image began to flicker. Tony still didn't move, still didn't react to a thing, knowing they were only feet off the ground. Then before he knew what was happening he was going the opposite direction. This time by himself. He stabled himself with his boosters, looking around for Loki. Then came the bang, and he looked down to see Loki lying on the ground. Tony dropped to the ground, landing beside him just as he began to move.

"Loki?" he asked loudly, and the other just gave a low pained moan. Tony moved closer but still didn't touch him, not quite ready to take that risk. He wouldn't fight back, but he also wouldn't purposely get himself killed.

"You have to go Tony," Loki said hoarsely, and Tony felt immediate relief, moving forward to help the other up. Loki stiffened at the touch but didn't shrug him off.

"I'm not leaving. They're coming for you and I'm not going to let them get to you."

"He'll make me kill you." his voice sounded broken, and Tony moved so he could see Loki's face. His eyes were closed, and he was shaking, but Tony didn't move away.

"No, he won't."

Loki opened his eyes to give a pained look.

"Yes he will. He's almost succeeded twice already. I could've killed you right now. You have to go. I can't let him have the satisfaction of having me take you're life. Not yours. Anyone's but yours."

"Don't make me punch you." Tony mumbled, and Loki blinked.

"What?"

"Don't be so stupid. You'd rather continue on what your doing instead of killing me? I'm one tiny person in this whole giant world. Yeah the world would fall a long way without me I'm kind of important what can I say, but I'm one person. My life is just a spec. It's dangerous, awesome, and bound to be short. I'm Iron Man, and I'm in love with some crazy magical god who goes on occasional rampages when his old jail-keeper pays a visit. I'm not likely to live long at this rate, so what's the big deal?" Suddenly his suit was shedding from his body, leaving him in just regular clothes, folding into a neat little suitcase at his feet. Loki watched in horror as Tony spread his arms wide. "So go ahead. Kill me. But if you're not going to? Shut the hell up. You're choosing to take control when it's me. So choose to push him out. You can make that choice." Tony's voice left no room for question, no room for error, but still Loki did not move. Instead, his face contorted in pain and he doubled over.

"You don't understand. He's tearing my mind apart. Bit by bit. The mind is a fickle thing. It doesn't follow the rules of normal life. He tears holes faster than I can repair them, builds new walls I do not recognize." He looked up at Tony, eyes swimming with a pain Tony couldn't even begin to understand. "You are the one thing that keeps me sane. Knowing somewhere you are alive and well, far from the misery I've been forced to bring."

Tony kneeled in front of Loki who was still clutching his sides.

"I'm not going to sit this one out Loki. I love you, and that's not going to change. The others are coming, and I'm not going to let them hurt you because that son of a bitch decided he wanted to play."

Loki reached a hand up to cup Tony's face, touch featherlight.

"Look at you, love. The unlikely hero. Protecting a monster from facing his judgement. They're right to want me dead for what I've done. But I as long as my keeper is in my head, he is not in yours."

Tony's mind went reeling.

"In mine? That isn't even possible."

"It is. And that's why I can't let him go. Better to be the scapegoat they want, and save the few I can than allow him to win, dispose of me and turn his attentions to you. I'd die a thousand deaths before I let that monster get a real chance at you."

The switch was so sudden that Tony didn't even have time to blink. The pained yet loving blue eyes turned green, and filled with malice.

"His sentiment for you makes him weak. It makes him easier to control." a pure hatred looked at him through Loki's eyes, and he felt the sting, though he knew it wasn't his Loki. "He may not let me hurt you directly, but I'll make him suffer for the disobedience."

"Take me instead."

Loki blinked, green eyes going from shrewd to curious in an instant.

"Take you?"

"Loki said you could get to me if you left him. Could take me over the same way. Do it. Leave him alone and take me."

Green eyes stared at him in disbelief before filling with genuine amusement. Loki laughed, a foreign high pitched sound that grated.

"The two of you. Both so noble to each other." the creature gave a leering grin using Loki's mouth and stood, looking to the sky. A storm cloud was growing at an abnormally quick rate, and they both knew it meant Thor was close. "Very well. Before the others get here. It will give them all a shock. Teach them a lesson about trying to beat me – no matter what body I'm in." he offered Tony a hand up and Tony reached to take it, but before he could, a keening wail filled the air. A single syllable being screamed.

"No."


	28. Chapter 28

"_No!_" the scream came from Loki and he dropped back to the ground, hands clutching at his head. There was a crash of thunder and Tony saw Thor a dozen meters away, but before he could come closer, he was thrown back, as was Tony, both forced away from Loki. Loki was on his knees, image shifting so quickly and so violently it hurt Tony to look at, and he reached for the case of his suit, wanting to pull it on and get into the invisible barrier, not leave Loki to face this alone. The suit pulled on and he surged forward, against the warning cry Thor gave, and Loki's gaze snapped up as Tony pushed through the barrier.

"You." he hissed, green eyes bright with anger. "You knew."

"And you were to stupid to realize how hard he'd fight."

"You manipulated your lover to save your life. How very _human_ of you."

"I manipulated him to save himself." Tony corrected.

"And if I kill him instead?"

Tony fought down the panic as he watched Loki dig his hand into his own chest, as if reaching to rip his own heart out.

"You like toying with him to much to do that." Tony said nonchalantly. "If you kill him now, your boss will be mad, and you'll be short a chew toy." Loki glared and moved as if to attack, but before he could he was hit by another fit of pain. Loki's image began to switch so quickly that the two were overlapping, conflicting and contradicting each other as they fought to dominate.

"Come on Loki. I'll be really ticked off if I have to start doing christmas on my own again." Tony scolded, and the image stopped flickering as if he'd hit a switch.

"You made a useless, corrupt human holiday into the most memorable winter of my entire existence." his voice was soft and panting as if from exertion, but definitely his Loki.

"Come back to me so we can do it again." there was a bang as Thor tried to break through the field of energy surrounding them but failed, and the two of them completely ignored it.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You have to. Or let go. I'll fight him."

"No." This time there was no hesitation, no possibilities for change. It was a defiant statement. And that's when all hell broke loose.

It was as if sheets of energy flew away from Loki, knocking him back, as well as Thor even farther back, and sending the approaching vehicle with the other team members spiralling.

"Loki!" Tony shouted, but the only response was another keening wail.

"He's fighting it." Thor said incredulously, appearing by his side, and Tony shot him a glare.

"Course he is." he punched his shoulder, "Shame for thinking he wouldn't." Thor's expression was stormy for a moment as if he was considering hitting back before he turned his attention back to Loki.

"The others have not changed their mind." they braced themselves against the next onslaught of magic, holding their ground. "They still think the best way to stop him would be to take his life."

"I won't let them."

"Nor will I. I didn't think Loki capable of winning this battle in his mind. He has so many insecurities for the creature to eat at and use as weapons. It is harder to fight when your enemy has ready access to all your weaknesses – all your points of self hatred."

Tony didn't respond, just watched as Loki tried to stand and then fell again, hardly able to tell who was in control. A twister was beginning to form around Loki, and the destruction it was bound to reap on Paris was not a pleasant thought. Less worrying however than if Loki lost.

"Can you get me in?" Tony asked suddenly, and Thor frowned.

"In?" then realization dawned. "You wish to help him. You want to join the battle in his mind." Tony just nodded and Thor looked back at Loki pensively.

"It's a very intrusive thing, what you're asking. With the creature already there, your presence could tip the balance in either direction equally."

"I don't care. I have to help him."

The wind died instantly, and Loki's image stopped flickering, but he was unmoving on the ground.

"I have to help him! I have to help him now!" Tony shouted as he shot forward, fearing the worst.

Loki looked around in the darkness. He'd shut his own body down, turned it off in a sense, and in affect it was as if he'd turned out the lights of his mind. To the outside world it would appear as if he were dead, but he was still here. Waiting.

"Clever," the creature growled, clearly furious at what he'd done, but blinded by the darkness. "But it won't save you for long godling. I will destroy you. Rip your mind to pieces so small no one will be able to put it back together."

"I don't care." There was silence, but Loki could feel the anger seething at his response. "You may do whatever you wish. But you will not escape the confines of my mind. I will not allow you to hurt Tony again, whether it is by using my body or by invading his mind. You may drive me insane, but you'll then be stuck here with my insanity. I will never let you escape."

Again there was silence, but Loki could feel the creatures fear, and relished in it. He was winning. Tony had given him the strength, and the need to win, and he was not going to disappoint. Well, he might disappoint Tony, but he wouldn't allow any more harm come to him, and that was far more important. He could practically hear Tony's voice as he crept through the darkness, tracking his keeper;

"You idiot. As if I've never been hurt before. Christ my experiments are more dangerous than some of the fights I get into. You need to start learning you don't have to fight alone."

he smiled at the words. Yes, they were exactly what Tony would say. He would be furious at Loki for taking on the responsibility of protecting him without allowing him in on the fight.

"Damn right I'm furious."

Loki straightened from his crouch, looking around in sudden confusion. Tony's words were responding to his thoughts? That made no sense. The only way that would be possible would be if -

"I was right here."

Loki spun and came face to face with Tony, dressed casually and without his suit, looking around curiously.

"Is it always so dark in here?" he asked nonchalantly, though he was so relieved he could sing. He'd thought Loki had died.

"What are you doing here?" Loki hissed, and Tony shrugged.

"You were right. I am furious you were going to fight this battle alone. What the hell do you think I'm here for? To sit back, relax, and enjoy the show? I'm here to help you. I won't let you fight him alone. I'm going to fight with you."

"Not bloody likely," Loki said in a low voice, clearly just as angry as Tony, and Tony glared at him.

"Why not? Are you that desperate to fight alone? Or is it me in particular you don't want around?"

Loki blanched. "How could you think that." it was barely a whisper, and a chill seemed to fill up the large dark space, whispers of wind whipping around them, and Tony realized they were actual whispers.

_He believes I don't want him,_

_Is it because he doesn't want me?_

_Is he attempting to, as they say, "let me down easy"?_

_He can't leave me, no he can't_

_What will I do, I need him._

"Loki," hearing the others' fears literally whispered in his ear had him stopping and trying again, he moved forward to wrap his arms around the other and didn't loosen his grip until the other had relaxed. "I need you about as much as you need me. Which is why I can't let you fight this alone. I need you back. This has all been fun and good, but I'm tired of it. I'm ready to go home and I'm not going without you with me. You need to protect me? Well I feel the same way. They don't call me a superhero for nothing." Loki nodded, his arms tight around Tony.

"Alright. But be -" his words were cut off and he suddenly jerked away.

"What is it? Loki! What..?" Tony demanded, and then he saw it, even as Loki grasped it. There was a blade, silver in colour, protruding from his abdomen. All colour seemed to drain from him face as he grasped the blade, and Tony watched in horror as it cut into his hands.

"Sentiment. Such weakness." the creature crooned, it's face appearing behind Loki's shoulder. It pulled the blade out and Loki fell to the ground, the whole space filling with light the instant Loki hit the floor. Tony just stared in horror, unable to move, staring at Loki just laying on the ground, a pool of blood forming.

"You killed him," his vision filled with red, and all he could see was the creature. As if he'd been wearing it the whole time, he was in his suit and he shot forward, slamming into the creature and tossing it into a pillar. He didn't even have time to admire the beauty of the castle Loki had created in his mind, instead he used it to the best of his advantage. The creature started to rise but Tony shot it with a booster, sending it flying, and he flew after it, grabbing it and slamming it into the ground, fist coming up to slam into its head. "You. Killed. Him." he could see nothing but red. Nothing but his bloodlust. His sent energy to the booster, ready to shoot the creature from close range as he had it pinned to the ground, but the creature seemed to gather its senses and pushed him off. Tony still let off the shot, noticing that it clipped the creatures shoulder, landing on his feet where it had tried to toss him.

"You're stronger than last time." the creature noted, "But not strong enough." it lunged forward but Tony was ready, dodging to the side and swinging around to shoot the weapon out of the creatures hand.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

He threw everything he had at the creature. He didn't relent, and the red in his vision didn't fade. He knew he was injured, but he didn't care, because so was the creature. If he was panting, the creature was as well, equally as drained from the fight. And there was a shimmer of disbelief appearing in its eyes, as if it actually believed Tony had a chance. That was all he needed. He pounded it down with everything he had, everything he could think of, everything he could get his hands on. All he could think of was Loki, finally accepting his help, and then dying because Tony had distracted him from the fight. With a shout of anger, he leapt forward again, energy ready, sending the creature reeling, following it with a punch to the face. The creature stumbled back and Tony went in for the kill. But then the creature went still, eyes going blank with horror.

A hole appeared in the creatures chest and then it stumbled to the side, both of them watching in disbelief as Loki appeared, the creatures heart in his hand.

"Sentiment is weakness?" he asked, his voice cold, squeezing the organ in his hand, his whole arm coated in strange blood. "Let us see how you learned such a thing."

Tony heard the whispered no, but then images surrounded them, images of creatures just like the one before them, images of a family, and of their death.

"I see," Loki hummed, satisfaction filling his features at the horror appearing on the creatures. "You make so much more sense to me now. See and I thought perhaps you just had no heart. But we see that isn't the case." he gave the organ another squeeze, and much to Tony's confusion, the creature gave a wail of pain.

"You were dead," Tony said, and Loki looked up, all cruelty fleeing from his features.

"No, love. Only injured. He didn't hit anything vital. And you, so much more capable than I gave you credit for, gave me time to recover." there was a hint of amusement on his features now. "You may punch me later for scaring you." Tony found himself reeling. Which Loki was this? He stood there, a literal heart in his hand, smiling at Tony and offering him retribution for his deception. He didn't know how to react and before he could, Loki was turning back to the creature.

"Perhaps we should truly see what it's like to be without sentiment." Loki mused, and the creature tried to rasp out a reply, obviously afraid, but Loki's face just split into a grin. Fire appeared in his hand, consuming the heart, and the creature yowled, dropping to its knees, its screams of pain filling the air. When the heart had turned to ash, and Loki had dusted it off his palm, the creature looked up, it's features still contorted in pain.

"You think you've won," it laughed, "But you haven't come close. You may be dispelling me from your mind, but there is always his." the creature looked at Tony, and then the cold eyes he'd been looking into were gone. Tony looked at Loki in time to see him discard the head as if it were just a ball, not even staying to watch as the body collapsed, both pieces slowly disintegrating. Tony just stood there and stared, unable to tear his eyes away. Had Loki really just beheaded the creature? Was that even possible to do with your own bare hands?

"Tony," he noticed suddenly that the lights were dimming again, and he turned to see Loki sitting on the ground, swaying as if he were about to pass out. He was beside him in an instant, and Loki looked up with a serene smile. "Thank you," he said, and Tony frowned.

"For what?"

"You defeated him. I would've lost if not for you. It appears as if you saved me."

Tony just grinned.

"Yeah well. I've gotta be good for something."

Again Loki smiled, but then he looked past Tony with a tired expression.

"You should go back. The others think we may both be dead. Though they're only worried about you. After all, I am the evil one." he closed his eyes and the lights nearly went out.

"What's going on?" Tony demanded, and Loki gave a faint smile though his eyes were closed.

"I need to rest. Go back. Tell them the story. Let them do whatever they see fit."

"They'll still want to hurt you, or imprison you." Tony said angrily,

"And they have a right to do so."

"What? No. You – just no." Tony spluttered, and again Loki smiled.

"Go on. I need rest. I'll leave the dealings up to you."

Tony suddenly realized how much shit he was going to have to take and scowled at the other, but there was a smile behind it.

"Coward."

Loki opened his eyes just to grin at him.

"Yes. Now get out."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 – Two Years Later**

The sun on his face woke him up, and Tony pulled the pillow next to him over his face with a groan.

"Loki, why did you open the curtain," he groaned, but when he got no response he tossed the pillow away to glance around. Loki wasn't in the room, and the curtain was open, but the window wasn't showing, and it wasn't the sun shining through. The window had turned into some sort of mirror. No longer tired, Tony climbed out of bed, yanking on jeans before heading towards where his window had been. He stepped up to the surface so he was only an inch away. It appeared like a mirror, but his reflection was distorted. He moved as if to lean against it, to try and see if he could hear what was on the other side, but instead of a solid surface, he fell through. With a shout of surprise, Tony found himself face-first on a smooth surface, something sharp-sounding whirring over his head. He looked up to see something else coming at him, and rolled to the side just in time to see it was blade the size of a car. He got to his feet as fast as he could, searching for some sign of where he was, only to see a blur of motion in the middle of the room, destroying everything that came at it. Another shape shot towards him and he dropped to his hands and knees, only to look up and see the blur pause, and see Loki staring at him in surprise. Another blur came towards him and he tried to move out of the way, but before he had to worry Loki was there, batting aside the thing that had come towards him, offering his hand. Tony took it and let Loki help him up, before Loki pushed him back through the strange doorway. Tony dropped back down on the bed, watching in wary amazement as Loki waved a hand over the mirror and it turned back into a window. Then he moved over to Tony, clearly worried.

"Are you alright?" he had already begun checking Tony for injuries, but Tony shook him off.

"I'm fine. What is that place?"

When he was sure the other was alright, Loki gave a sheepish smile.

"Training room."

With a curious frown, Tony wandered back to the window, knocking on the glass. It made the sound glass should when it's knocked on.

"What -" He turned back to see Loki pulling off the top half of his training gear, pausing in his speech at the sight of his partners' now bare torso covered with a thin gleam of sweat and had to clear his throat to continue speaking. "What is that place? I mean – where is it?"

"It's here. Or at least. More or less here. It's sort of a separate space within a space. Like a pocket." as he spoke he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling off his boots, and then sliding out of his pants, tossing it all over a chair beside the bathroom door. "It's technically a real place. But it's a bit complicated to explain the difference between the time and space of that place. It's just sort of a thing." he laughs and wanders naked into the bathroom where Tony can hear the shower turn on. Both amused and surprised, he wandered towards the open bathroom door, seeing the blur of Loki behind the frosted glass.

"That's all you can tell me? It's a thing outside of a thing?"

Loki laughed and Tony had to force himself not to jump him in the shower, crossing his arms across his chest instead.

"No, it's a place. Outside of current time and space. It's on earth, but it's separate because it hasn't happened yet, but will happen. Does that make sense?"

Tony shrugged though he knew Loki couldn't see him.

"It isn't that much of a stretch to understand."

"Oh good. I wasn't really sure how else to explain it."

This time Tony laughed, watching as the shower turned off and Loki reached out and grabbed a towel, pulling it into the shower before stepping out with it slung around his hips.

"What is it?"

"You. With you're magic. It defies everything I believe and yet you prove that it's all possible time and time again."

With a surprisingly relaxed smile that Tony was growing more and more accustomed to seeing, Loki came over to where Tony stood in the doorway, surprising him with a quick but passionate kiss before he stepped past him and walked towards the closest. Now doubly shocked, Tony stood frozen for a minute before following after Loki, turning to see him right as he did up his pants. He was rubbing a towel over his hair as he stared at the row of shirts, clearly trying to decide which one to wear, but Tony stepped in the way, grabbing him for another kiss. The towel fell to the ground as Loki's arms moved to band around Tony's waist, but then just as suddenly as before, Tony was standing on his own and Loki was walking out of the big closet, sliding a shirt on, towel in hand, tossing a grin over his shoulder.

"Where are you in such a hurry to be?" Tony asked, feeling almost put out by Loki's evasive yet overt physical behaviour.

"I have an appointment."

"Where?" this time the question was exasperated as Tony stormed after him as he headed for the front door. Loki turned and stepped into another kiss, distracting Tony just long enough to be able to run out the door.

"You'll see. I'll be back soon!"

With that, the door closed behind him and Tony was left alone in the room, scowling at the door. He stormed back to the room, scooping up his phone and dialling Loki's number.

"Hello love," he answered on the first ring, voice filled with amusement.

"What are you up to?" Tony demanded, and Loki laughed.

"Mischief of course. What else?"

Tony groaned, which only had Loki laughing again, the sound drawing a reluctant smile onto Tony's face.

"Seriously though – what are you doing?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it, love?"

Tony grimaced. "I hate surprises."

"I know, but I quite enjoy them. Allow me this?"

Unable to say no, Tony made a face at the phone.

"I should be able to accuse you of playing dirty." Tony mumbled, and he could practically hear Loki's smile.

"But you can't. I'll be home soon, I promise. I just need to pick some things up. Relax. It's not like I plan on doing anything dangerous."

there was a sound of a minor explosion that had Tony jumping to his feet.

"What the hell was that?"

"Nothing to worry about. Sounds worse than it is. Relax, everything is fine."

"Everything is not fine! There was an explosion." now he was pacing the floor, phone pressed to his ear. "What is going on over there?"

Loki gave an over dramatic sigh. "Really Tony, you'd think from your reaction I'd stepped into a war zone. You heard a television, I'm in a store. It was playing. Can you trust me not to get myself into anything I can't handle?"

Tony drew a hand over his face. "I'm going to regret this."

Again Loki laughed. "Probably. Clean yourself up, see you soon."

Loki hung up and Tony glared at the phone, wondering what on earth Loki could possibly be planning. Muttering under his breath, he went to grab a shower, deciding to do as Loki had said since really he would just be pacing otherwise.

Once he'd showered and dressed, Tony headed out of the bedroom, surprised to see Loki back already.

"I didn't hear you come in." he said, and Loki shrugged.

"I'm fairly quiet when i want to be." he seemed to be arranging something, but Tony couldn't see around Loki to see what it was.

"What've you got?"

"A surprise."

Tony scowled at Loki's back. "I really don't like surprises."

Loki turned towards him, a gentle smile on his features, walking towards him but staying in the way of whatever he was hiding.

"I'm not doing anything dangerous. I swear." he gave a sheepish grin. "Well not _to_ dangerous anyways."

Now more curious than ever, he struggled to see past Loki. When he couldn't get past him, he gave his partner a quick look over, as if judging if he could fight past him. Loki just grinned.

"Don't make me lock you in the bedroom."

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Loki only rolled his eyes. "I'm nearly done. Come back in five minutes."

Tony wanted to object, but Loki seemed to thrilled, and it was such a relief that he didn't want to take that away.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. But five minutes only."

Loki gave him another quick kiss before hurrying back to what he'd been doing.

Five minutes later, when Tony came back in, Loki was waiting for him, a grin on his face, his hands folded in front of him, but something making quiet whirring sounds behind him. Loki made a quick shushing sound and it quieted down and Tony approached curiously.

"I've been working on it for a few days now, but today I added the final touches." he didn't move, but stepped forward to meet Tony before he could get to the table. "Close your eyes."

Tony made a face but Loki just gave him a look and Tony folded, closing his eyes.

"Activate."

Tony frowned at the word and then at the mini humming noise that started again. It grew closer until it seemed to pause, right in front of him.

"Alright, open your eyes."

Tony opened his eyes to see a miniature iron man, flying right in front of him. It was about 6 inches tall but looked like an exact replica.

"Is that -"

"An updated version of what you would call an action figure."

A grin split Tony's face.

"What can it do?"

"Well, it'll react to your voice command, so really, whatever you want."

Tony's grin widened impossibly.

"Sweet." he turned his attention to the figurine of himself. "Land." he watched as the tiny figure lowered itself to the nearest surface, which happened to be the hand he'd put out. "Fire." Two little hands came up and fired what seemed to be little blasts of air. "Fly." the little figurine shot into the air, hovering at eye level.

"It can follow more complex directions than that, for future reference, and can be made to shoot actual energy, but I thought it safer to make the automatic fire power be something harmless."

"Ten laps around the room." Tony commanded, and watched the mini-him wiz off. "That is... really cool technology. And I didn't even make it."

Loki smiled at that, inclining his head.

"Glad you like it. Thought he would make good company in the lab since he's just as sassy as you, and would probably understand many more of your jokes."

Tony just laughed, watching as it whirled around the room, coming back to hover in front of them.

"Any more orders, hotshot?" a little, Tony-like voice squeaked, and Tony barked out a laugh.

"Watch it, unless you want to be de-programmed." Tony joked, before turning his attention back to Loki. "I love it. But what's the occasion?"

Loki just smiled again. "Look at the calendar. You'll figure it out."

With that he moved towards the kitchen, and Tony realized something was cooking.

"What day is it today?"

"Did you lose some braincells or something? It's your birthday! Maybe _I_ should de-program _you_." the figurine sassed, and Tony made a face at the mini-ironman before looking at the kitchen doorway. He'd completely forgotten it was his birthday, with everything going on with Loki, and was strangely touched that Loki had remembered. For the past two years it had been constant work to get Loki comfortable being back. After everything that had happened, Loki had been so self-hating that convincing him it was okay to be happy had been a chore all on its own. Even still Tony had to wake him up on certain nights when he still had nightmares about one city or another he'd attacked nearly two years before. And the others still didn't trust him, which didn't bother Loki, but it bothered Tony.

"Cake won't be ready for another hour," Loki said, coming back out, drying his hands on a dish towel. "I assumed you'd want dessert first." he said with a smile, and Tony felt dazzled and wondered briefly if it was all some weird dream.

"Everything alright?" Loki asked, worry appearing, and proving it wasn't a dream as Loki put a careful hand on his arm. Tony just stared, not really understanding how he'd forgotten the date, or how the day had turned out so far, but he was glad for it.

So far, this was the best birthday he'd ever had.

"Perfect, everything is perfect."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 – The Proposal **

**Hello all! I'd like to send out a huge thanks to everyone for reading this and for writing reviews! It's been a pleasure! I have another story arc in the making for this pair, but for now, this one is over. Thanks again for reading and hopefully you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Here is the last chapter.**

It had been a long day. Between press conferences and Pepper's nagging, Tony had hardly had time to breathe, and that was something he needed to be able to do, especially with what he had planned for that evening. He was nervous – which again was not a good thing, but he supposed it couldn't be helped. It wasn't everyday a normal man proposed to an ageless god. Again he felt nervous, loosening the hated tie that felt like it was slowly trying to suffocate him. He didn't even really know where Loki was, although he assumed at home. Loki rarely left the house at this time of year, unless Thor came to drag him out, or Tony managed to coax him to get some fresh air. It was the same time of year that he'd been possessed by his old keeper, and going outside reminded him, then especially, of all the lives he'd destroyed. That was enough to keep most people in bed, but Loki was doing better. At least Tony liked to think so. He seemed happier, freer, and smiled far more often, and told Tony he loved him without the sadness that had used to accompany the words. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a simple and slim band of platinum set with three green stones. He'd picked something simple because he knew it would be Loki's preference, but it wasn't the ring itself he was worried about. He was worried about the answer he'd receive.

Loki had never spoken of marriage, or whether it was a tradition where he came from. He didn't even know if it was accepted. Or wanted. Of course he knew that Loki was aware it was a human custom, but that didn't reassure him of an answer.

Would he say no because it wasn't a custom he recognized? Or yes just because he knew it would mean something to Tony? Neither were what he wanted. When he asked, and he was going to ask, he wanted Loki to say yes because it was what he wanted too. But if Loki did indeed say yes, would Tony be able to tell the difference between a yes for himself or a yes for Tony? With a sign of disgust for his own insecurity, he closed the box and shoved it back in his pocket, riding the elevator up. Now he pulled the tie completely off, shoving it into his pocket, mumbling irritably at the uselessness of such things. He stepped out of the elevator to find Loki exactly where he'd hoped he would be, lounging on the couch, a book in hand. He looked up as Tony came in, giving him a smile before returning to his book.

"What are you reading?" Tony asked, and then waited a beat for Loki to pause in reading and look up again.

"What you would consider a 'classic'." Loki replied, and Tony resisted grinning. Loki read a lot of classic novels; from love stories to war stories, he read everything and anything from the more classical era of human civilization. The nerves came back as he found himself standing in the living room, feeling unsure of what to do next for what felt like the first time in his life.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" he asked, trying to delay the inevitable moment of popping the question, and this time Loki set down his book, looking up at Tony curiously.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, and Tony just scowled at him.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You're fidgeting and refuse to sit down, as well as the fact that you scowled at me when I asked." he smiled as he stood, moving towards Tony and then past him, stopping only to pull Tony closer to place the briefest of kisses on his cheek. "Cheer up. We can go to dinner if you'd like."

"I only want to go if you want to, too." Tony complained, and wondered where this neediness was coming from. He followed Loki into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching as Loki searched for clothes to wear to dinner.

"And I'm happy as long as I'm with you." Loki said with another smile, pulling his t-shirt over his head and then holding up two dress shirts for inspection. He chose the white shirt, shrugging it on before reaching for a vest, buttoning it over top. He turned to get Tony's approval only to see Tony laying flat on his back glaring up at the ceiling. Loki stared at him in confusion, knowing he had two options; one to soothe, and one to demand an answer, and decided upon a third option, wandering over to lay down next to him and stare up at the ceiling as well.

"I've got a problem." Tony finally admitted, and Loki smiled, remaining silent as he waited for Tony to continue. "There's something I want, but I don't know if it's something I can have."

"When has that ever stopped you from trying before?" Loki asked curiously, and Tony shook his head, still staring at the ceiling.

"This is more important. The most important."

Uneasiness passed over Loki. There was no more important thing than matters of the heart, but Tony had never really been afraid of voicing his feelings before. Was Tony considering leaving him? He shook the feeling off. Tony wasn't one to pretend either, and if he were going to leave it would have been much more apparent. Wouldn't it?

"If it's that important to you, nothing should stop you. You should never be afraid to try if it's something you want this desperately." he said, despite of his growing fear that Tony was considering leaving him. He didn't know what he would do, but he wanted Tony to be happy, after all he'd done for Loki, after having saved him from his very self, he wanted only for Tony's happiness. And though it would destroy him to be without Tony, he'd be willing if it were best for Tony.

Tony got up then and Loki sat up as well, following Tony's movements. Tony stood in front of him, his back facing Loki, arms up in front of him.

"I am afraid." he admitted, and Loki blinked in surprise.

"Of what?"

"Your answer."

Loki's heart dropped and he closed his eyes. This was what he'd feared. Tony was going to leave him and was afraid of his reaction.

Tony turned to see Loki sitting with his eyes closed, a pained expression on his face.

"I would never do anything to purposefully hurt you, Tony." Loki said softly, and now it was Tony's turn to be surprised. What was Loki talking about. He stared at Loki in confusion, taking in the hands clenched in fists on his knees, the way his face was turned away, the unhappy expression, and realized what it was Loki was thinking. He almost could've laughed, and with that he was no longer afraid. Deciding to do it the traditional way, he dropped to one knee in front of Loki, opening the box to reveal the simple ring.

"Loki, will you marry me?"

Loki opened his eyes, the surprise apparent, followed immediately by jubilation.

"You – you wish to marry me?" he asked in surprise, though the thrill was obvious in his voice.

"Yup. That's exactly what I want. Just you and me. Forever. So what do you say?"

Loki practically tackled him, the box flying out of Tony's hand and landing safely on the bed while Loki landed on Tony, kissing him senseless.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tony decided, grinning up at Loki foolishly, who mirrored the expression.

"You'd be an idiot to think I would say anything else." Loki informed him, and Tony's grin just widened.

His horrible day had just become the best day of his life.


End file.
